Potter, Harry Potter
by feanor
Summary: Harry Potter undertakes training as a warrior from James Bond. Chapters 29, 30, 31 - Both sides of the war have some surprises installed for them. Enjoy!
1. The Commander of the Light

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his friends, enemies and all respective items and characters (beasts or beings) from the novels and novellas of J. K. Rowling are hers by moral right and legal copyright. Other characters are the creation of Ian Fleming and copyright is held by MGM/UA. "The Art of War" extracts are the property of Sun Tzu and although it is believed that he has been dead for 2,500 years, he may be just appearing weaker than he really is and I don't want him pissed at me, just in case.

This started out as a short story of Harry Potter meeting another famous character but has grown into the great tale of the war between the forces of Light and Dark. Read it and let me know what you think.

**Potter, Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1 - The Commander of the Light**

"Sshhhhh." Mrs Weasley hissed to everyone in her busy kitchen. She turned the volume knob of the old radio to maximum. The voice of the announcer boomed through the kitchen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am standing here at the scene of the battle. Wait I think… yes please stand by for a statement from the Commander."

A deep, rich voice issued from the radio. All across the wizarding world, people stopped to listen.

"My dear friends, today our forces met the enemy in battle and victory, though bitterly bought, was ours. The forces of darkness have been routed and thrown back in disarray. Those who sought to strike at us, to injury us, to enslave us, to kill us, have reaped as they sowed. 

Those of our comrades who will not return from this place are the real heroes of this war. And though heroes die, they are remembered. Many are injured but they will be healed in both body and mind, many morn but they will be comforted, many are orphaned but they will be raised by those of us who honour their parents, free from the tyranny that threatened us all.

Now my friends, let me address a few words to those who opposed us.

To those Deatheaters who survived this day, you now know you cannot win. Your cause is lost. Your forces are decimated and scattered. We know your number. We know your names. You cannot hide. Surrender now and we will show the mercy that you have denied your victims. Surrender now and your lives will be spared. Surrender now and your families shall be cared for and protected. Surrender now and you shall be imprisoned but treated well. But time is short. Surrender now or face the wrath of the righteous you have wronged. You have 24 hours to decide. 

Voldemort! End this farce now. Your plans are in ruin and your followers desert you. Let us end this as it should be ended. Let us meet and duel. I challenge you. You are brave enough when it is your followers who do the dying. Let us see if you can face me alone and unaided. Let us see if you are as brave when your own life is on the line. I will be at the site of our last duel at midnight tomorrow. Let us end this now!"

The announcers voice came back on the radio. "That was Commander Harry Potter, calling on all surviving deatheaters to surrender and challenging You-know-who to a duel. Incredible scenes here in the aftermath of the battle…"

Mrs Weasley turned the radio off, "What on earth was Harry thinking, challenging you-know-who to a duel…"

"Arrgh! Mum, careful with the arm, it's broken you know!" Charlie said.

"Yes dear, sorry. Now hold still while I knit the bones together." Mrs Weasley told him apologetically.

"Harry knows what he's doing Mum, don't worry" Charlie tried to reassure his mother. He could see she was at the end of her nerves. But still she carried on nursing the injured fighters in her kitchen as best she could. And all across the wizarding world this scene was repeated in houses, in castles, in the bar at the leaky Cauldron, in the shops of Diagon Alley, and in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. 

Both sides had known how crucial this battle was and both had no choice but to throw all the power and strength that could be mustered into it.


	2. The End of Summer

**Chapter 2 - The End of Summer**

-- Several years earlier-- 

Harry entered the door of the Leaky Caldron from the muggle street outside and walked through the room towards his friends. Ron and Hermoine were enjoying a hot mug of Butterbeer while they had waited for him.

"Oh my God! Is that Harry?' Hermoine asked. Ron turned his head to see.

It was not the short skinny kid with the cheap glasses and bad hair that had left Hogwarts last year. Harry had had a growth spurt and put quite a bit of meat on that frame as well, not fat but muscle. He also was not wearing any glasses and his hair had been cropped short. But all of that was not what Hermoine had really reacted to. No, it was simply the way Harry was moving across the room towards them. Every step spoke of a grace and confidence that simply was not Harry but there was the scar on his forehead.

"Ron, Hermoine, great to see you. Shall we get going? Hi Tom, Hi Doris, don't you ever go home, ha ha." Harry's deep new voice reverberated around the room. 

"Harry, What happened to you? And where are your glasses?" Ron exclaimed

"Had a good summer for once Ron and I don't need glasses anymore" Harry's vivid green eyes, now unfetter by glasses, twinkled as he enjoyed his friends' confusion.

"Let's get going" Harry continued and he began to stroll through the room smiling as people in the bar said hello. No sign of that other Harry, the one who shied away from all the attention his scar generated was evident. This Harry was a confident young man who met all stares at his forehead with a kindly smile and polite word of greeting. 

Ron and Hermoine followed perplexed. What on earth had happened to Harry?


	3. Explanations

**Chapter 3 - Explanations**

"James, a matter has arisen that has forced me to call you in." She said. I had never seen the boss look this rattled before. Her nickname around the office was 'The Ice Maiden' as she was almost devoid of emotion but not today. Whatever was going on must be serious indeed. But what could it have to do with me.

"Two men are coming from the Ministry of… Well let's just say a Ministry we don't talk about. They want to ask you some questions."

"A Ministry WE don't talk about?" I replied surprised. 

"Yes and James take some advice for once and don't muck these people around.' She replied curtly.

The intercom buzzed and the voice of the secretary announced the two gentlemen had arrived.

My interrogators were an odd lot. The man who did most of the talking was mid forties, balding with what remained of bright red hair. He did all the polite introductions. His name was Weasley, an obvious career government service type. The other one though was a surprise. Odd name of Dumbledore and he was old, impossible to tell how old, with long white hair and beard. Looking harmless but his eyes had a piecing look. All my years on the job, told me that this was the one to be careful of. Once the polite introductions were made, I waited for the axe to fall. What did these men want and what did I have to do with it?

"We believe you have been on leave recently?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yes, not much going on and I certainly have it accrued, so I took some time off. Brought an old house down in Surrey and was restoring it. But you gentleman didn't come to ask me about my handyman skills."

Mr Dumbledore's eyes were looking right into me. He said "But we did actually. Tell us about Harry?"

"Harry! Harry Potter!" I replied surprised, "he's just a local lad who helped me with the work on the house. I mean why are you interested in him?" 

How much did these guys know about what had happened this summer? 

'Gentleman, I am sure you have got it wrong. Harry is... well just Harry.' I replied 

"Just tell us what happened over the summer." the red headed man said.

"Look, one day I was struggling with a tree stump I had just gotten to the rubbish dumpster when this young lad appeared and offered to help. Together we managed to lift it into the dumpster. I had seen this young lad around, mostly alone but sometimes with his aunt and uncle. A neighbour told me, the family were all nuts. The Uncle and Aunt are not liked in the neighbourhood and their son was positively hated. Harry had been living with them since his parents were killed in a car crash. He wasn't around much anymore except during the summer."

"Anyway, I was grateful for the help and when he refused the money I offered, I asked if he had had lunch. He accepted and that's how it started. We talked over lunch, and boy could this kid eat, and I offered him a job for the summer helping me. Just general labouring work."

"How did he seem when you first met?" Mr Weasley asked

"Well if you ask me, the kid had had the stuffing knocked out of him. I know the signs (only to well) but the kids a fighter. If I wasn't suppose to draw attention to myself, I would have reported the Aunt and Uncle for possible abuse. Seems they have sent the kid to some weird school. Abuse must happen there too as Harry wouldn't speak much about it." Something I just said made these two men uncomfortable.

"I believe you are an orphan yourself?" Mr Dumbledore with a gentle voice said but those eyes were still looking right into me.

"You mean, did I identify with this lad? Hard not to really. He's a good kid under all that life's handed him. We worked hard, talked and laughed over lunch, which I supplied. Don't think he was getting much food at home from his aunt and uncle. And every week he was just so damn grateful for his wages. I even arranged to have his short sightedness corrected. You know, laser surgery on his eyes. That was sort of my birthday present for the kid."

"James, you didn't discuss your work for this department with this youth, I hope?" the boss was giving me one of her evil eye looks.

"Of coarse not" I said with just the right amount of disdain. Damn that old guy, I am sure he knows I am skirting the full truth.

"And your Russian friend?" he asked.

Shit! Did these guys have my house under surveillance?

"James?" the boss was in full evil eye mode now.

"Valentin Zukovsky dropped by. He may have been more forthcoming with the boy about our past history." I replied, I mean what choice did I have.


	4. Cousins

**Chapter 4 - Cousins**

"James, My friend. You are not an easy person to find. Luckily I still have some old contacts in England." A large man yelled to James as he got out of the largest limo Harry had ever seen.

"Valentin, what are you doing here?" James replied.

"This is a nice house James, small but nice. Perhaps a larger one would be better for the famous British secret agent, no? I have come to help you get it. I have a job offer for you that will make you rich. Ha Ha" This man's voice boomed. But Harry was more struck by the man's face. It was the spitting image of someone he knew, knew very well indeed.

On seeing Harry, the stranger went on, "James, I did not know you had a son!!!" 

"Harry isn't my son, Valentin, he's a local lad helping me on the house." James sounded slightly upset with his friend.

"What did he mean calling you the famous British secret agent, James?" Harry asked.

"Go help Valentin with that basket Harry" James said quickly changing the subject.

"I have brought some good Russian vodka to drink while we talk about the job." Valentin limped up to the front porch of the house and handed Harry a large picnic basket. The three of them sat on the porch eating caviar and drinking, James and Valentin, vodka and Harry, orange juice. Harry liked the caviar but when Valentin gave Harry a little sip of vodka to try, Harry spat it out gasping. It tasted horrible. James and Valentin laughed at this for a long time.

Harry kept looking at Valentin very closely. Finally Valentin noticed. "So you like my face, I think, yes?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," Harry felt extra embarrassment for staring, as he knew how much he hated it when others stared at his face with the scar. "But you look very like someone I know."

"A handsome man, yes?" Valentin said vainly.

"Ha" James laughed. "Perhaps Harry is thinking of a back end of a cow."

"No, I mean it's just the groundskeeper at school" Harry replied. He was now not so sure if he should have said anything.

"A groundskeeper?" Valentin looked offended.

"And teacher, he's one of the best people at Hog… I mean school. Hagrid, Rubus Hagrid is his name. Its just that you look so much like him."

Valentin looked thunderstruck. "Hagrid, you know my second cousin Hagrid. Ha, it is as you English say a small world. But that would mean you are… Ah I see, yes. James, your young friend here has secrets of his own. Do not worry Harry your secret is safe with me. And give my regards to my large cousin, yes? And take some vodka for him, he enjoys it very much."

"Secret what secret." James asked looking closely at Harry's blushing face.

"Ah, isn't it time we got back to work?" Harry was not as good at changing the subject as James was and it did not work, not with Valentin there. It turned out that Valentin was as indiscrete as his cousin Hagrid when it came to secrets. Beside he enjoyed putting these two on the spot as far as their pasts were concerned.


	5. Coming Clean

**Chapter 5 - Coming Clean**

"So this youth knows you are an agent, James." M looked livid. Standard operating procedure was to remove any person who knew an agent's identity for some memory altering treatments, which were very unpleasant, and not without side effects. James had not reported the incident because he did not want Harry to suffer that fate. 

"It is not a matter of concern!" the old man said.

"It is for me and my department." M replied with an icy stare, "Steps will have to be taken!"

"The boy will not be touched!" the old man said. His stare met M's and its fire melted the ice instantly. James had never seen M quail before anyone but this man had a presence the like of which he had never seen. You knew he could compel compliance if he needed too. James was even more baffled.

"James, I can call you that can't I, Mr Bond?" the old man asked pleasantly, as if the incident with M had never happened.

"Yes, please do." James replied.

"What exactly have you been teaching Harry?" the old man said pleasantly.

"Ah well, it would seem you already know I have been giving the boy some basic combat training. He's going to need it, if what he says about this Voldemort character is true. I just hope he has learned enough. Six weeks isn't much time." I replied avoiding looking in M's direction. I was going to pay for this no doubt. But the boy needed whatever help he could get.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in a proposition I have…"


	6. The Welcoming Feast

**Chapter 6 - The Welcoming Feast.**

"Harry Potter" Professor McGonagall's voice came from behind as the Harry and his fellow Gryffindors entered the Great Hall for the start of another year at Hogwarts. Turning Harry greeted his head of House with a warm smile. "Professor, good to see you again."

"You will require this tonight." she stated, handing Harry a program for his school year. Programs for students were usually handed out at breakfast tomorrow but Harry could see why he had been given this now. He had an early start in the morning.

"How are you, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked Harry. She found it impossible to be informal even when she wanted to show her concern for a student's welfare.

"I guess what you really want to know is if I have come to terms yet with the events of last year. With Cedric Diggery's death in particular. Not yet, Professor, not yet. That won't happen till I again meet Voldemort, and kill him. Then I will have some peace, perhaps." 

Harry's voice never changed its pitch from its casual conversational tone and the pleasant smile on his face remained. Only the intensity of his green eyes portrayed the depth of emotion he felt behind his words. Professor McGonagall was shocked to her core, as were all the students around Harry except for one. To that one, Harry Potters words brought a glimmer of hope.

Professor McGonagall returned to the staff table still in shock at Harry's words, even though he was right, that was exactly what she had really wanted to know. Although Harry seemed destined to fight and hopefully defeat Voldemort, to hear the boy say it so calmly was shocking. 

The staff began to take their places at the head table in preparation for the entrance of the first years and their sorting. Harry was studying his program, as were Ron and Hermoine.

'Good God, Harry!" Ron exclaimed "They've got you down for something at 6:00AM called Physical Conditioning. And the rest of the program must be wrong too. I have never heard of any of those subjects before. Advanced weapons and tactics? That can't be right, can it?"

"I'm afraid that it is right, Ron" Harry sighed, "Oh well at least I had one day off. I wonder who Dumbledore is getting to conduct my training? I hope it's not Snape!" 

Harry looked up from the program and saw who had just entered. "It can't be." Harry saw a familiar face at the staff table but it was impossible, he can't be here at Hogwarts. But deep down Harry could see the sense of it. Who better to continue his training as a warrior than the man who had began it at the start of his summer holidays. 

As he was studying the staff table and most of the people around Harry were studying Harry's strange behaviour, no one saw that another student was reading Harry's program with an unusual expression of interest.

Staff members were getting the older students to take their places now, so that the new first years could be brought in for the sorting. Once everyone was seated at their house tables, the new students were brought in and lined up before the staff table. The Headmaster rose.

"I have one start of term notice. I would like to introduce a new member of staff, our first muggle staff member. Professor Bond will be teaching some specialised courses. Do not be fooled by the fact he is a muggle." Dumbledore eyes flicked over the reaction his words had on the students, they were surprised, especially the Sytherin table. "It will not pay to underestimate this man. I am sure you all will make him welcome. Now on with the sorting."

After the sorting was finished and the usual feast had appeared upon the tables, Harry excused himself from the table and went forward to the staff table. 

"James, I mean Professor Bond, I can't believe you're here." Harry told the new member of staff.

"Neither can I Harry, but your Headmaster made me an offer I couldn't refuse. So tomorrow morning 6:00AM behind the greenhouses, we will continue were we left off. So you better go enjoy yourself while you can." Professor Bond told his one and only student.

"Professor McGonagall…" Another Gryffindor had followed Harry to the staff table.

"What is it, Longbottom?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"Professor, I would like to change my program this year please " Neville said.

Harry regarded his friend closely for the first time and could tell that something was bothering him. In fact, Harry was quite surprised that Neville had approached the staff table. He seemed to have a determination that Harry had never seen before.

"Longbottom, we can discuss this in the morning, now go back to the feast." Professor McGonagall looked a little miffed at being disturbed during her dinner.

Neville however, for the first time Harry had ever seen, held his ground and insisted. "No I need to have it changed tonight. I want the same program as Harry." Neville said quite defiantly. 

"That's quite impossible. Mr Potter will be undertaking very arduous training for some special purposes. I don't think you realise what is involved."

"He's training to fight… to fight…" Neville struggled and then with intense effort said "Voldemort!" The effect of Neville naming you-know-who was electric. Most the staff were shaken and now watched the boy closely.

"I need the training too." Neville persisted.

"What possible reason…" Professor McGonagall started but Neville cut her off.

"The Lestranges!" Neville said forcefully. Professor McGonagall's face visible paled.

"Minerva, I believe Neville has the right to decide what subjects he undertakes. That is, if Professor Bond has no objection to another student" Dumbledore interrupted in a kindly voice but his eyes were piecing as he regarded Neville Longbottom.

"Fine by me, Headmaster. The more the merrier." Professor Bond said lightly but was sizing up this new boy with his eyes too.

"Albus, are you sure?" Professor McGonagall asked the headmaster who merely nodded in reply. A wave of her wand and another program appeared on the desk before her and handing it to Neville she told him, "Once started, you must see it through Mr Longbottom, you understand that?"

"Yes Professor" Neville replied gravely, holding his new program. 

Harry and Neville returned to their table. Harry asked, "You're really sure about this Neville?"

"Yes!" Neville replied with more metal in his voice that Harry had ever heard from him before.


	7. Training begins

**Chapter 7 - Training begins**

The next morning in the Gryffindor common room Ron and Hermoine were just about to head down to the great hall for breakfast when the portrait hole opened and in came Harry and Neville. Both were soaking wet and covered in mud. Neville could barely stand and if Harry hadn't have helped him back, he would still be lying in the mud on the new obstacle coarse behind the glasshouses.

"What happened to you two?" Hermoine asked

"2 hours of physical conditioning" Harry gasped. Neville just continued to gasp for air.

"You look dead mate" Ron told Neville.

Neville tried to reply "I… I wasn't very good… I only made it some… of the way through… the obstacle course." Neville said bitterly between breathes and collapsed onto the floor, lying down, eyes closed.

"You did really well Neville." Harry told him "You made it further than I did the first time." 

Neville's eyes flicked open. "I did?" he replied

"Yes, now get up. We have to shower and change quick or we will miss breakfast. You're going to need it for the rest of the day." Harry said dragging Neville up off the floor. "Wait a few minutes for us guys"

"Hermoine, I think they're both mental. I mean why are they doing it?" Ron asked his friend.

"I know why Harry is training but Neville?" Hermoine replied.

Soon the two early risers were back having grabbed a quick shower and changed into their school robes. Neville was still unsteady on his feet. The four of them went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Neville sat at the Gryffindor table, both starving after their early morning workout. 

Soon the food appeared in front of them like always but this time something was wrong. Instead of the bacon, sausages, kippers and other things Neville usually had for breakfast, this morning glasses containing six raw eggs appeared in front of him and Harry. Other things appeared around it, none of which Neville recognised.

Neville looked on as Harry picked up his glass of raw eggs began to swallow them in a series of quick gulps.

"Err yuck! that's disgusting." Ron said as Harry finished and with a grimace on his face put his empty glass down.

"It's the special diet for our training Ron. Neville, it doesn't taste so bad once it's down. Go ahead."

Neville picked up his glass and tried to think of other things as he began to swallow. Harry had lied. It was revolting and Neville had to concentrate not to throw it all back up. 

Neville gave Harry a dirty look. Harry laughed. "Misery loves company Neville. The rest of the diet isn't too bad. Protein shakes, stewed fruit, yoghurt and a few vitamin supplements for breakfast, lunch is another protein shake, and lots of salad and dinner is steamed vegetables with a little lean meat and fruit with yoghurt for desert. Soon you will lose a lot of that baby fat and replace it with muscle tissue." Harry said and began to demolish the food in front of him. Neville followed suit. What else could he do? At least Harry had not lied this time, the food was not as bad as the raw eggs.

Harry read his program aloud as Neville finished his food.

"Two hours of Strategy Studies, then a ten mile hike with full field pack around the lake, lunch, followed by 2 hours of battlefield tactics, 2 hours martial arts and weapon drills, 2 hours of military history, dinner, 1 hour of weight training and then we are finished for the day. I figure we will have about half an hour to ourselves before we have to get to sleep."

Neville thought (not for the last time) perhaps this wasn't a good idea. But he knew that this training was his only chance. So he forced his body up from the seat and walked out of the Great Hall with Harry on their way to the Strategy Studies lesson. At least it couldn't be as bad as potions, he thought to himself.

Ron and Hermoine watch them leave and then began a quiet conversation between themselves with unusually earnest expressions.


	8. Strategy Studies

**Chapter 8 - Strategy Studies**

Professor James Bond waited for his two students to sit in the small classroom. Then he began a lecture he himself had been taught at the same age. It was the most important lesson he had ever learned and he had used it time and time again to overcome his enemies. He knew it by heart.

He began:

In 400 BC the great Chinese General Sun Tzu wrote 

"The art of war is of vital importance to the State. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry that can on no account be neglected."

"The art of war, then, is governed by five constant factors, to be taken into account in one's deliberations, when seeking to determine the conditions obtaining in the field."

"These are: 1 The Moral Law; 2 Heaven; 3 Earth; 4 The Commander; 5 Method and discipline."

"The Moral Law causes the people to be in complete accord with their ruler, so that they will follow him regardless of their lives, undismayed by any danger."

"Heaven signifies night and day, cold and heat, times and seasons."

"Earth comprises distances, great and small, danger and security, open ground and narrow passes, the chances of life and death."

"The Commander stands for the virtues of wisdom, sincerely, benevolence, courage and strictness."

"By method and discipline are to be understood the marshalling of the army in its proper subdivisions, the graduations of rank among the officers, the maintenance of roads by which supplies may reach the army, and the control of military expenditure."

"These five factors should be familiar to every general: he who knows them will be victorious; he who knows them not will fail."

Professor Bond paused, and then repeated, "he who knows them will be victorious; he who knows them not will fail."

"In this class we will explore these 5 factors in detail, and how they have been applied throughout the history of warfare, both muggle and magical. So lets go over them in more modern terms"

"The moral law causes the people to be in complete accord with their ruler, so that they will follow him regardless of their lives, undismayed by any danger, That is the government, ruler, or leader of the group, society or country should use political pressure and influence to bring the people into harmony with him. To simply put it, there should be general agreement and support within the group that the leader is acting correctly."

"Harry who is the leader in the fight against Voldemort?" Professor Bond glared at Harry.

Harry thought about it carefully. Fudge was the Minister of Magic but Harry knew he was far from being the true leader of the forces of light. No, there was only one right answer to that question. "Dumbledore!" he replied.

"And does he have the Moral law and harmony of the people with him."

"Yes" Harry said forcefully.

"Excellent, now does Voldemort have the harmony of his followers with him?"

Harry thought carefully, "Well they support him but they are really only interested in what he can give them, I think. So no I don't think he has the moral law on his side or harmony with his followers."

"One for the good guys then." Professor Bond said happily.

"Now lets move on to number 2: Heaven which is about timing and the forces of nature. Neville what can you make of that in the current situation?" Professor Bond continued.

Neville was never very good at answering questions and he suddenly realised the problem with being in a class of two was he that had no way to avoid being asked half the questions. //Oh well I'll do my best// he thought to himself. 

"Well, I think it's timing an attack to gain an advantage, like at night so the other side is asleep, but it is also about using the time of year to your advantage. Winter is wet and cold so you should be careful how long your forces are exposed to that or they will be weakened, so you should try to have your opponents stay out in the weather so they are weakened.

"Excellent, Neville, excellent answer" Professor Bond said filling Neville with more pride than Harry had ever observed in his friend. Now he turned to Harry saying "Number 3: Earth by which he meant terrain, distances ease of travel, whether your position in battle favours defensive or offensive tactics. Tell me about that Harry?"

"Well this castle is a defensive position." Harry began "I mean the death eaters would find it difficult to attack. Their position is difficult to attack too, because we don't know where their headquarters is or even if they have one. I am not sure about the travel thing?"

"Traditionally armies had to travel and feed themselves over long distances to attack an enemy. But I believe that may not be a problem here, as you wizards can apparently appear instantly wherever you need. What's the word again. Apparate!" Professor Bond explained.

"Well its not that easy. First not everyone can do it and even then for a split second the wizard is vunerable to attack as he appears. And there are places you can't apparate, like in the school grounds or this castle." Harry replied.

"Well lets leave that one to later for a more involved discussion" Professor Bond told Harry.

"Neville Number 4: The Commander stands for the virtues of wisdom, sincerely, benevolence, courage and strictness. Who is the commander of the fight against Voldemort" Professor Bond asked.

Neville thought hard and then a sudden look of realisation came over his face "Harry!" he said suddenly.

"Me!" Harry was shocked "Not me, I am not the commander, no it's Dumbledore"

"Is it, Harry? Dumbledore is the leader as we discussed in point number 1 but the commander? The one who will actual take the fight to Voldemort? I think not!" Professor Bond looked into Harry eyes with all the honesty and concern he could muster.

"Me, commander, no. I don't have anybody to command." Harry began.

"Yes you do Harry!" Neville interrupted "Me!"

"And us" Hermoine's voice came from the back of the classroom. Harry turned to see Hermoine and Ron walking to the front of the classroom.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor but we have a note from Professor McGonagall" Hermoine handed Professor Bond the note and he read it and said: "Well, seems my class just doubled in size again!"

"See Harry, now you have command of an army of four. The death eaters don't stand a chance." Ron said as he sat down.

"That's the spirit, Ron!" Professor Bond said and went on to review what they had covered so far for the two new students.

"So that brings us to the last factor, number 5: By method and discipline are to be understood the marshalling of the army in its proper subdivisions, the graduations of rank among the officers, the maintenance of roads by which supplies may reach the army, and the control of military expenditure. Hermoine, what do you think that means?"

"In a word Logististics, Professor" Hermoine beamed "Keeping the army ready to fight which means not only supplied but trained and disciplined in their actions."

"Excellent start, now lets go over some examples of each of these factors in history. I even have some examples during the goblin wars from Professor Binns. Goblins and ghosts, amazing!" Professor Bond continued on for the next two hours talking and asking many questions of each of his students.

When it was over, each of them felt like their brains would explode but they began to see their world in a very different way. Harry was not pleased to have been named as the commander of the forces of light but try as he may, he could not shake the feeling deep down in his gut they were right.

"Now go change into your fatigues, that's army talk for t-shirt, shorts and runners, then out the front entrance you will find some backpacks nicely weighted with rocks. Once they are on, around the lake double time. If you hurry you will make it back in time for lunch." Professor Bond watched the expressions on their faces."

"Lunch doesn't involve raw eggs does it?" Ron asked warily "I might not want it if it does."

"Disciple in the ranks Ron. If you are part of this class, you will eat everything that is put in front of you!" Professor Bond told him kindly enough but firmly too. They had no delusions that they would be doing exactly what he said, no excuses.

The four got up and headed off to change for their ordeal.

"After you Commander Potter" Ron told Harry as they approached the door.

"If I'm a Commander Ron, you're a Major." Harry told him.

"Major!" Ron said delighted.

"Yes, Major pain in the arse!" Harry told Ron and then ran before Ron could react.

Hermoine and Neville howled with laughter as they followed an irate Ron out the door.

Professor Bond watch his four students leave. "Four now, so young and innocent. Can I really prepare them for the horrors ahead? But there was something about these kids, they had the raw talent and more, much, much more. Imagine what they could accomplish with their special powers with the right training." he thought to himself, "Oh well while they are out running I have time to prepare another little surprise for them when they get back."


	9. Destiny

**Chapter 9 - Destiny**

The four of them were just about to collapse. The backpacks felt like they had doubled in weight. Hermoine and Neville, being the least fit, were having trouble even walking at the end. Ron and Harry supported them up the final hill to the Castle. 

Professor Bond waited for them at top of the steps. "You can drop the packs now and relax." He told them. They did not need to be told twice. It felt so good to get rid of the rock-laden backpacks. "Go change for lunch. You have a little surprise in your dorms. Enjoy your lunch and remember tactics class starts at 1 o'clock sharp. Don't be late!"

Ron, Neville and Hermoine made their way up the steps and into the castle but Harry hung back. "James can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure Harry. What's up?" Professor Bond replied.

"This thing about me being the commander of the forces of the light against Voldemort. I can't be. I just can't be." Harry told him with a note of panic in his voice.

"Harry calm down. Here sit on these steps for a minute. No one is suggesting you lead an attack on Voldemort's forces tomorrow, so relax." Professor Bond told Harry and when Harry had calmed down, Professor Bond continued. "Harry, do you want Voldemort to win?"

"No of coarse not!" Harry said indignately.

"Then what are your prepared to do to stop him?" Professor Bond asked.

"Anything I can." Harry replied.

"Good. Now look at it from another point of view. Voldemort will act mainly through his followers now. In order to defeat him, they must be defeated first. To do that our side will need a great many people working together as a coordinated force and such a force needs a commander. And that commander should be the person that has the best chance of defeating Voldemort. Harry tell me, who has ever defeated Voldemort before?"

Harry remained silent.

"It's a short list of one, isn't it." Professor Bond said. "I think fate has put you here for this very task. Doesn't mean you have to like it but you should accept it. Its either that or you let Voldemort win."

Harry didn't look happy but after a few moments nodded his assent.

"Cheer up, I'll teach you what you need to know and you have good friends to help you." Professor Bond continued.

Harry sighed "But if we manage to defeat Voldemort, then I can be free of all this right?"

Professor Bond replied "Sure, sure! You can be free, once all the bad guys are finished. Now you had better catch up with the others."

Harry walked into the castle with the uneasy feeling James wasn't telling him something. Professor Bond sat thinking on the steps. // I should tell him that there is always another bad guy that needs opposing// but another part of him answered //Not yet, not yet!//.


	10. You’re in the army now

**Chapter 10 - You're in the army now.**

"Ron, what on earth are you wearing?" Harry said as soon as he saw Ron in their Dorm room.

"Guess it's my new uniform" Ron said looking very pleased as he turned around. It was brand new, unlike all his other clothes that were hand-me-downs from his brothers. The uniform was a deep navy blue and fitted Ron tightly like a quidditch uniform. The sturdy boots gleamed with mirror-like polish, the pants met the short jacket at the waist belt that was wide and had a number of small compartments along each side and a leather holdster for a wand. But the most striking thing was the insignia on each shoulder, a stylised golden phoenix holding a large silver lightening bolt in its beak. "You have one too, laid out on your bed." Ron said as he placed a blue cap bearing the same insignia on his head. Harry now noticed Neville was struggling to put on a similar uniform to Ron's. 

// Why did it have to have a bloody lightening bolt// he thought as he changed into his uniform. 

A few minutes later the three boys walked out of their dorm and met a women in blue waiting for them. Ron's eyes almost stood on stalks out of his head. "Hermoine?" Ron gasped. Unlike her billowing school robes, her new blue uniform hid nothing. Hermoine had quite a figure and it was set off to perfection by the tight fitting uniform. 

"What? What's wrong?" she asked puzzled by her three friends reaction.

"Nothing" Harry said with a dry mouth, somewhat embarrassed by the thoughts he was suddenly having about Hermoine. They were nothing compared to what Ron was thinking. Neville too, he had a bright pink face. Hermoine suddenly realised what was going on.

"Oh, Men! Really!" and turned and began walking down the stairs. Her three companions stumbled to catch up.

A few minutes later, they walked into the Great Hall for lunch. They were the last to arrive and their appearance caused every conversation to stop and every head to turn in their direction. The silence was shattered by a loud wolf whistle from the Gryffindore table. Shamus stood with a huge grin on his face despite the fingers still shoved into his mouth. The hall exploded into laughter and catcalls, directed at each of the four.

"Really" said Ron "They don't have to all stare like that, it gives me the creeps."

"Now you know what its like to have a lightening bolt on your head for real, Ron." Harry replied looking up at Ron's cap. Ron pulled the cap off self-consciencily and all four sat at the Gryffindor table. Lunch appeared around them. Mainly salads and although Hermoine looked delighted, Ron wasn't sharing the feeling but if Harry could stick this, he would. At least there were no raw eggs. He didn't let himself think ahead to tomorrow's breakfast.

Their lunch was interrupted many times as students came to them wanting to know about the uniforms. Soon the hall was buzzing as the news spread.

"Nice uniform Potter!" an all too familiar voice said from behind. "And what's that on the sleeve, it's a little birdy. And it's carrying a stick, no it's a lightening bolt! How cute." Draco sneered.

"Your just jealous you don't have one!" Neville blurted out.

Draco rounded on the boy "I wouldn't want to get into a uniform like that, Longbottom…"

"No, everyone knows you just want into Harry's uniform." Ron said from behind Draco.

No one had ever seen Draco so staggered from a comment before. He was speechless and after a moment he simply fled the hall without saying a word. "Ron! That was very wrong." Hermoine scolded him.

"Well it's true!" Ron said and avoided the dark look Hermoine was giving him. Harry remained silent. This speculation that Draco, far from really hating Harry, may actually fancied him, made Harry very uneasy. He wasn't sure how he should respond to it. Life was simpler when they just hated each other.

After a few minutes of silence between them all, Hermoine asked, "Neville, why exactly are you taking these classes?"

Neville stopped eating and although he avoided looking up from his lunch he replied, "I… I have to do something… something about the Lestranges!" There was a strange note in Neville's voice, a note of determination.

The whole of the Gryffindore table suddenly seemed to have stopped talking and be listening.

"Who are the Lestranges?" Hermoine asked casually.

Neville moved uncomfortable in his seat. "They… they… my parents…" he was clearly unable to continue.

Only Harry knew the truth. He had learned it last year from Dumbledore. How Neville father was an auror. How his parents were kidnapped and tortured for information they did not have. Tortured until they were insane but not dead. They lived still in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, unable to recognise their own son. And it was the Lestranges that had done this terrible, terrible thing.

Harry spoke up. "They were deatheaters, Hermoine." Harry said as Neville looked up at him. "They kidnapped Neville's parents…" Harry stopped. That was enough information for now. The rest was for Neville to share when he was ready. "They're in Azkaban now" Harry said finally.

"No!" Neville replied quietly, "No, they're free!"

"The raid on Azkaban!" Hermoine said, "They were the ones that escaped?"

"Raid, what raid?" Harry asked.

"During the summer holidays, so I guess you haven't heard." Hermoine told Harry, "There was a raid on the prison of Azkaban by the deatheaters. A couple of prisoners were removed before the aurors could drive them off. Those horrible Dementors seemed to be in on it."

"I heard Great Uncle Algie telling my Gran… that someone has to go after them. A Longbottom. He wanted her to tell me, he said it was my duty to do it but she said no. Great Uncle Algie said I was the only Longbottom left that was young enough. So that's why I doing this, Hermoine. I've… I've got to try." Neville said staring at his plate.

Harry had never felt more proud of his friend Neville then he did now. Neville had accepted his duty and was doing all he could to live up to it. Harry felt somewhat ashamed at his own reluctance to accept his duty as Commander and resolved to redouble his efforts, if for no other reason than to ensure Neville had the best chance Harry could give him of avenging his parents on the deatheaters responsible.

Neville stared down at his plate of food. The thought of the Lestranges being free while his parents remained trapped within their own private hells tormented him more than anyone knew. Neville stared at the plate in front of him, feeling the surge of emotions rise within him. In front of him, his goblet of pumpkin juice steamed and boiled until the goblet suddenly glowed white hot and melted. Along the Gryffindor table all the serving plates and jugs of juice exploded showering the students with their contents. All over the Great Hall the scene was repeated at the other house tables. Students screamed as they were covered with their lunch foods. Nor was it limited to the students. Above the screams of the students, an angry voice boomed from the staff table. 

"LONGBOTTOM!" Professor Snape bellowed in rage as soup dripped down his hair and face. He recognized the effect that his worst ever potions student all too often had on things around him.

The shout had jarred Neville out of his trance. He looked around at the chaos about him and up at the glowering figure at the staff table that had bellowed at him. 

"I think we should go" Hermoine said. Neville didn't argue and the four of them fled the Great Hall.

"I think there is a lot more wizard in you than you let on Neville." Harry told his friend as they fled out into the entrance hall.

"That was an amazingly powerful bit of magic, you know. I certainly couldn't do it". 

Neville had never considered the effect he had on cauldrons as magic before. But how could he control it, it only happen when he was very emotional about something, either angry or scared. He followed his three friends toward their next lesson.


	11. Tactics

**Chapter 11 - Tactics**

Ron had found his first tactics lesson very interesting and frankly, he felt as through he should. He was, after all, a very good chess player and chess was all about tactics. Ron had read how chess was developed from ancient warfare. The pawns were the foot soldiers, advancing forward slowly to engage the enemy. The knights were the cavalry, used to outflank the enemy's troops; hence the L shaped movement on the board and so on. What no one knew was the great pride Ron took in his chess skills. He was almost certainly the best player amongst the students and had beaten Professor McGonagall's chessboard barrier in his very first year. He counted that as a win against a staff member, even though he was almost killed doing it. And best of all, no other Weasley, not even Bill, had ever achieved that before. It was his and his alone. 

Ron had found his first tactics lesson very interesting, yes but he hadn't really enjoyed it, as he should have. Something had interfered with that, something that had brought back bad memories, something that Hermione had done. Hermione had looked at Professor Bond, all through the lesson, with the same look she use to give that git, Lockhart. She looked at him in what only could be described as adoringly. What Ron was scared of, no, what he was terrified of, was another year where Hermione had eyes only for someone else. He had to do something. But what? He didn't have a clue. He had considered asking George and Fred for advice but they treated everything as a joke. Percy, well Percy wasn't someone that Ron considered for this sort of advice. Bill and Charlie, his two brothers who would be best to ask, were overseas. That didn't leave anyone except Harry but Ron had always feared Harry might be interested in Hermione himself. If that happened, Ron wouldn't stand a chance, not against the boy who lived!

"Ron, can I see you for a minute?" Professor Bond said startling Ron out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sure Professor." Ron replied.

"I got the distinct impression in the lesson that your attention was elsewhere!" Professor Bond said.

"Sorry Professor, I've got something on my mind. It won't happen again." Ron apologised.

"Something I can help you with, something about the training?" Professor Bond asked.

"Well" Ron said hesitantly, "It's not about the training, it's about a girl really." Ron flushed bright red in embarrassment.

"You mean Hermione." Professor Bond said with a tinkle in his eyes.

"How did you know?" Ron was horrified at his secret being so easy to discern.

"Harry told me about his two best friends over the summer. He's been wondering when you and Hermione will get together." Professor Bond said. 

"Harry said it? I've been worried that Harry might be interested in Hermione too." Ron had somehow found the confidence in Professor Bond to open up to him.

"Ron, if you never get around to telling Hermione how you really feel, you will lose her. I made that mistake years ago and now it is too late. The lady and I remain close friends and we joke about it when we meet but it is too late now and with each passing year I regret it more and more. Don't make the same mistake I did. Do something about it today." Professor Bond said. He was thinking about Miss Moneypenny and the silly little quips they make to each other, hidings their mutual regrets at what might have been.

"But I mean, how do I start? What do I say? What if she doesn't like me that way?" Ron was starting to hyperventilate. 

"Calm down Ron" Professor Bond had not considered teaching the art of seduction to his young students and he didn't intend to. It was not suitable for this. No, even he had to think carefully about the advice he was about to give. "Why don't you start out by just spending a bit of time with Hermione?"

"But I spend all my time with her as it is" Ron was puzzled.

"I mean alone, just you two and no discussions of Harry or the war. Talk about her! Women love men to talk about them. Make her the centre of attention. Start at lunch tomorrow."

"I can't do that with everyone in the Great Hall looking at us." Ron replied.

"Well, why don't you ask Hermione to go on a picnic? Just the two of you! I think your friend Dobby could get you a picnic hamper and a nice bottle of Champ… well perhaps not. Just the picnic! Out by the Lake! Just the two of you! Yes, try that and see how you go. Keep it light and see what develops."

Ron thought it was the best idea he had ever had heard. 

"All you have to do is get up the nerve to ask her." Professor Bond said knowingly. "Don't be late for the next lesson." James Bond knew that Ron Weasley wasn't going to be his most attentive student for the rest of the day as he stewed over that dilemma.

Ron's face fell as he contemplated asking Hermione to go on a picnic. Mumbling his thanks to Professor Bond he wandered off down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight, Professor Bond said "I hope you don't intend to make it too hard for him to ask you?"

Hermione walked out from just around the corner of the corridor. "Oh I won't Professor. Thank you for suggesting this. I didn't know how to get him to do it. I have been dropping hints for months. The picnic idea was great. I can hardly wait."

"Don't forget to act surprised too!" Professor Bond reminded her.

"I won't" Hermione replied "and thanks again."

Hermione, now sure that Ron would be several floors down, followed his path and was soon out of sight herself. Harry stepped out of a nearby doorway and said, "Thanks James, I thought those two would never get together. Both needed to be pushed and you really did it well."

"And what about you, Harry?" James asked him point blank. "Isn't there someone you are interested in as more than a friend?"

Harry was put on the spot, "Well, there is this one girl… but I don't know… with the war and everything… No its best if I…"

"Harry, it is precisely because of the war that you should do it now. You may not get a second chance. Ask her out! Today! Enjoy yourself whenever you get the chance with someone you really care about." Professor Bond laid it into Harry.

"But what if she isn't interested?" Harry said nervously.

"The worst that can happen is she says No." James was amused as the Great Hero of the Wizarding World was showing himself to be a normal teenager in so many ways. "But I have a hunch that won't happen. So go ask her. Not a picnic, that would cramp Ron and Hermione. No, how about asking her out to dinner. Have Dobby set up a table in one of the disused classrooms. Candle light, dinner for two, perhaps a bit of soft music. Yes that would be best. And all you have to do is get up the nerve to ask her!"

Harry was stunned. He liked the idea, liked it very much indeed. But he was terrified at the prospect of asking Cho Chang out. He would see Dobby first and see if getting the dinner was possible. Yes, that's best he thought. He wondered of down the corridor in a daze, completely forgetting about Professor Bond who still stood there with a wry smile on his face. Shortly another person emerged from their place of concealment behind a tapestry. "Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome, Miss Chang" Professor Bond replied. With Miss Chang gone there was no reason for him to remain. All the little plots had been accomplished, without a hitch. And given a little time they should all bear fruit nicely.

"Yes, very well done indeed!"

Professor Bond spun about ready for action but found the person who had silently appeared behind him, was not a threat. For it was Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh it's you Headmaster. You surprised me. I didn't hear you approach." James told him. "What were you saying?'

"I have been here for some time. Being a wizard has its advantages. I was saying it was very well done indeed. You have managed quite a practical example of tactics this afternoon. And I am sure your students will come to appreciate it more as time goes by. I am glad these young ones will snatch a few moments of joy together. I fear that unless we are successful, it is all they will ever have and for some, it will be that way even if we triumph. But what about yourself, Professor Bond? Isn't there anyone you have unfinished business with?" Dumbledore asked with his usual piecing look.

"Headmaster, I don't think…" Professor Bond started but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, M is sending down some intelligence reports about Deatheater activity in the muggle world on Friday. Miss Moneypenny is bringing them. It's a long trip. Perhaps you can persuade Miss Moneypenny to stay overnight. I'll leave you to arrange the accommodation, James."

James knew when he was beaten. "It would seem you are not to bad at tactics either, Headmaster"

"I believe it has been mentioned from time to time." Dumbledore replied holding out a paper bag, "Lemon sherbet, Professor?"


	12. The Way of the Warrior

**Chapter 12 - The Way of the Warrior**

'No, No, Neville" Professor Bond said to the crumbled mess of arms and legs on the Dojo mat. "You have got to flow through the movements. Let them come naturally one after another."

Teaching Neville Longbottom martial arts was going to take every bit of skill Professor Bond possessed. Harry Potter, on the other hand, had picked it up so quickly over the summer, he was already approaching black belt level with less than two months intensive training. His classmates had sat in awe along the edge of the mat at the start of the class, watching Harry go through the kata, a series of fighting movements, with both grace and power. In fact, if Harry had a drawback, it was the fact that waves of magic tended to leak out a bit during his stronger moves. The air around him crackled with energy like a fireworks display lighting up the old dojo and glinting off the weapons displayed on its walls. For the students and their Professor where in a hall in the Hogwart's castle that none had known existed except Dumbledore. This was the Hall of Arms, the castle's armour and weapons training area, long unused in the peaceful years before Voldemort's rise to power. Branching off the main hall were many side rooms devoted to various aspects of the fighting arts. Harry and his friends where in the martial arts dojo. Here, under Professor Bond's expert guidance, they were being trained in a number of martial arts. Aikido, Karate, Kung fu, jujitsu, judo, and even boxing where all on the list of techniques to be studied, as well as, weapons training: knife, swords, staffs, spears, archery and even muggle firearms. Magic was not forgotten either. Professor Bond had enlisted the help of his fellow members of staff to teach the students various magical defence and offence skills and weapons. 

Professor Bond's intent was simple. At the end of this course of study, his students would be able to defend themselves with anything at hand if they had too. His own training in these techniques had allowed him to survive many times. But before all this could be done, he had to start at the basics and Neville Longbottom was finding even this an insurmountable problem. He completely lacked the ability to maintain his focus on the task at hand.

"I'm sorry, Professor" Neville was almost a weeping point with the frustration at not being able to even do the most simple of moves without falling over his own two feet. "I'm really sorry. I am just no good at anything. I'm hopeless. I shouldn't be wasting your time."

"Neville, you are not wasting my time. Now pick yourself up off the floor." Professor Bond told Neville. Harry was taking Ron and Hermione through the first series of movements they had to learn at the far end of the large mat. Professor Bond was giving Neville some much-needed individual attention. "Sit on the mat over here, Neville. Now, see if you can fold your legs like this" Professor Bond said, demonstrating a basic lotus position. "Now I want you to relax while I tell you a story." Neville had a bit of trouble getting his legs like the Professors. He felt like a pretzel.

Professor Bond began his story, "Once there was a young boy. He had lost his parents and he was all alone in the world. His parents had worked for an organisation that had a great need of warriors and the boy found himself in their care. They tried to train him but he was hopeless, utterly hopeless. He couldn't do anything right." Professor Bond paused and held up his hand to stop Neville from interrupting, "No, I assure you, he was much, much worse than you. Then one day, a wise old sensa, that's a kind of teacher, took the boy aside and began to teach him something called Zen. To that young, confused, scared boy Zen mediation brought an inner peace to him even when he was surrounded by complete chaos and he began to do better, much, much better."

"You were that boy, weren't you Professor?" Neville replied.

"Yes, I was. Now I am going to teach you how to mediate, which is about relaxing and clearing your mind of all the fears and uncertainties. I think it could bring you the focus you need, as it did for me. Do you trust me to do this? Be honest, for it will not be easy." Professor Bond asked.

Neville searched himself. The more he got to know Professor Bond, the more he trusted him and he had a deep desire to be as self assured and confident as the Professor was, though he doubted such a thing was possible. "I do trust you Professor. I will try whatever you suggest."

"Good lets begin. Now Neville, I want you to close your eyes" Professor Bond said with a slow and relaxed voice. Neville closed his eyes and began to listen as the Professor continued, "Clear your mind. Put all thoughts out of it. Picture water in your mind's eye. Broad, slow flowing, crystal clear water; picture it peacefully flowing through your body. Let your shoulders relax. Let your arms grow heavy. Let the body relax naturally. Breath in, Breath out." Professor Bonds voice continued for some time, slow, calm, deep, relaxing. Soon Neville had reached a feeling of calm he had never known in his life.

"Stand up" Professor Bond said to the relaxed boy and Neville stood. "Now you know the movements, the kata. You don't need to think about them, just let the body act. Begin!"

Neville opened his eyes and began again the kata, the flowing movements of grace and power he had seen Harry perform. His friends stopped their practice and watched stunned as Neville Longbottom performed the movements flawlessly. Twisting, punching, high kicks, blocks. One movement flowed into the next. Finally Neville ended the kata by resuming the starting positions. His friends applauding brought the boy back to full realisation of what he had just done. Professor Bond stood there smiling.

"Did I just do that?" Neville asked him.

"Yes you did, and you did it perfectly." Professor Bond replied. "You still have a lot to learn but as you practice mediation you will develop your chi, your inner focus and that will serve you better than all the martial arts combined."

"Ummm… Can I try that kata again?" Neville asked keen to repeat the experience.

"OK but this time try to find the focus yourself. Just repeat the process. Relax, clear your mind, and then ACT!" Professor Bond said.

Neville took up the starting position again. He didn't care that his three friends were watching him intently. Something that even just a few minutes ago, would have greatly disturbed his concentration. No, now he hungered for the clarity that he had experienced for the first time in his life. He, at first, found it difficult to calm himself. He remembered Professor Bond's words from the last time and hearing them again within his own mind, he began to relax and then he was there. His body began the kata as if by itself. Move after move flowed together. 

"Wow" remarked Ron. "Look at him go! He's almost as good as you are Harry."

"I think he's better actually. Neville is much more balanced in those high kicks. I always feel like I'm about to fall on my arse." Harry replied without any jealousy of his friend's newfound abilities.

All too soon for Neville Longbottom the lesson was over and the four students had changed back into their uniforms and left the Hall of Arms. Neville Longbottom was the last to leave and he looked back into the hall at the last second and a smile began to spread across his face that stayed there the rest of the day. Few of his fellow students had even seen Neville smile even briefly. The smile made him look like a whole different person. And little did anyone know that in fact was exactly true, for it was a very different Neville Longbottom that now walked the halls of Howarts.

"Longbottom! What have you got to smile about?" Professor Snape's deathly quiet but commanding voice hissed as the four students walked down a crowded hall, towards their next lesson. 

"Everything, Professor, everything" a still smiling Neville Longbottom told his old nemesis.

Snape's eyebrows shot up so high in puzzlement, they threatened to jump off the top of his head. //This can't be Longbottom, the boy I cower with just a look?// Snape thought to himself.

Neville began to walk on, not waiting for the confounded Snape to reply but then he turned back and said, "Oh, and sorry about the soup!" and taking no heed of his three friends and all the other students in the hall, jaws hanging wide open in disbelief, Neville Longbottom turned and walked on to his next lesson in how to be a true warrior. 

//I think it's going well for a first day.// Neville thought to himself happily. 


	13. Twist of Fate

**Chapter 13 - Twist of Fate.**

Fred and George Weasley were sitting in Dumbledore's office. They had been in the headmaster's office many times over the years but this was the first time they had asked to be there. Professor McGonagall hadn't even asked why they had wanted to see the headmaster. She had simply brought them to Dumbledore's office and told them to wait.

"You're sure this was a good idea?" George whispered to his brother. 

"Ahhh… the Weasley boys." Dumbledore said cheerfully as he entered the room with Professor McGonagall. "How nice it is to have you visit, boys, and I didn't even have to invite you this time." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 

"Ummm… Professor we came to talk about Ron." George began hesitantly.

"And the others." Fred added.

"Yes, the others as well. Harry and Hermione are like members of the family too." George continued.

"We're worried about this training they're doing." George said.

"We know about Harry, I guess he has to, with You-Know-Who after him." Fred said in a whisper.

"But Ron… well Ron..." George tried to explain but his was unable to put into words his and his brother's feelings. 

"I do understand" Dumbledore replied, "You're worried about all of them but particularly your baby brother."

"Yes, they might do something rash, something dangerous. Ron can be very reckless, you know." Fred said in all seriousness. Professor McGonagall seemed to choke just then. Dumbledore had to repress a smile too.

"Yes boys, I share your concerns, especially as your brother and his friends might try to act too soon, before their training is complete. As you well know, in the past they have left the castle undetected by the staff on a number of occasions. Mind you, they were not the only ones to have done that." Dumbledore said.

The two boys tried to maintain what they thought was a look of innocence. "Professor, that's what we're worried about." George replied.

"Professor McGonagall and I have been discussing this very problem. I think we have come up with the perfect solution or I should say the prefect solution." Dumbledore said smiling. "We are going to be assigning a couple of prefects to Professor Bond as assistants. They will help with the classes and keep an eye on his students. Keep them out of trouble before they are ready."

"Begging your pardon Headmaster but none of the prefects know the castle as well as Harry does. You see we gave him this map last year…"

"The marauder's map, " Dumbledore said smiling. "I found out about it last year."

"Well, Harry knows every inch of the castle and the grounds. All the secret passages, the hidden rooms, everything. No prefect is going to be able to stop him or Ron and Hermione getting out if they want to."

"Yes you are quite right, none of the existing prefects would be suitable. That's why we are appointing two new prefects would know the castle and its secret passageways every bit as well as young Harry does." Dumbledore's sat there with his eyes twinkling in delight.

"Who are they?" Fred said.

But George looked horrified "NO! You wouldn't"

"What?" said Fred.

"US!" said George.

"NO!" said Fred

"YES!" said Dumbledore holding out his hand upon which sat two shiny prefect badges.

"But…" George replied.

" I have already informed your parents." Dumbledore told them both, "Your mother was delighted! Seems to think you should shoulder some more responsibility and besides it's becoming quite a tradition in your family to be prefects here at Hogwarts."

"Trapped" Fred said to his brother.

"Precisely!" Dumbledore said. "Now put your badges on. I fancy Professor McGonagall would like to see how they look." At this Professor McGonagall couldn't hold it any longer and laughed out loud.

Frowning, the boys took the prefect pins and reluctantly pined them on their robes.

"Wait until Percy finds out." George said.

"We'll never live this down." Fred replied despondently.

"Professor Bond will see you after dinner to explain your new duties." Dumbledore went on.

George and Fred left the Headmasters office still stunned at the turn of events. "What the hell just happened?" Fred asked his brother. George could only shrug and say "Dumbledore! I think he's getting his own back for all the trouble we have caused him over the years."

"We could refuse…" Fred ventured. 

"Mum would kill us. Besides he's right. We are the only ones who know the castle as well as Harry and Ron. They're not going to sneak out with us watching them."

"But later, we get Dumbledore back right?" Fred said.

"Oh yeah, big time!" George replied with the devious smile reappearing on his face for the first time since they left the headmasters office. The two brothers began to laugh as they walked back to the Great Hall, their new prefect pins on their robes glinting in the torchlight.


	14. Dinner

**Chapter 14 - Dinner**

"Did you see Nev this afternoon?" Dean asked his friend Seamus as they sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner. "I have never seen him smile like that before." 

"It's weird, I mean, did you hear what those four are doing? I can understand the other three. Every year they are into some sort of life and death adventure." Seamus replied, "You remember first year, those three in the dungeons against Quirrell and you-know-who himself. Then second year and the chamber of secrets?"

"Harry killed that dirty big snake with a great big sword and saved Ginny Weasley." Dean said remembering the stories of what happened in their second year.

"Third year we had that Sirius Black guy threatening to stab us all in our sleep!" Seamus said shivering a little, as he remembered that night 2 years ago. "And last year, Dumbledore tells us You-Know-Who is back and has killed Diggory and Harry faced him and then escaped carrying Diggory's body here."

"And don't forget who we thought was Mad Eye Moody was actually a Death Eater. Well, Harry does seem to be destined to fight You-Know-Who." Dean said in a hushed voice.

"I know and that's why I can understand him studying these fighting courses and Ron and Hermione, well they would stick by him as usual. But Neville?" Seamus asked.

"At lunch, before Nev blew up all the food, I heard him say something about the Lestranges, whoever they are!" Dean replied.

"I know who they are." Seamus said gravely, "My mum told me. They were Death Eaters who were sent to Azkaban for what they did to Nev's parents. She won't say what exactly but it must have been bad. And they're out now, escaped."

"You don't really think Nev's going after them surely?" Dean asked with a horrified look on his face.

"He must be. It's the only thing that makes sense out of what he's doing." Seamus replied.

"But they're Death Eaters!" Dean replied through gritted teeth. "They'll kill him."

"If you-know-who is really back we may all be in for the chop. You're muggle born and I'm half and half. The Death Eaters will be hunting us soon enough." Seamus said knowingly.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked. But he got no answer.

~*~

"I heard Harry Potter is going to leading an attack on the Death Eaters tomorrow." A second year Ravenclaw student told the others siting at their table.

"I heard it was Hermione Granger who was going to lead the attack while Harry concentrated on You-Know-Who" said another. Most of the students moved uncomfortable in their seats at even this mention of the Dark Lord.

"Don't be so bloody stupid" an angry Cho Chang spat at her fellow students catching them by surprise.

"Easy Cho," a seventhth year student said, "You know how these rumors get out of hand." He turned to the two gossiping students "Four sixteen year olds against the entire Dark forces. They wouldn't survive. These wild rumours are just that. Besides they just started training. They won't be an attack for a long time, if at all. Mind you they will probably still lose, it's still four against hundreds, perhaps thousands of Death Eaters"

Cho gave him a very unpleasant look.

"Then we have all had it" a tiny little first year girl replied. The entire table turned to look at her. "What?" asked the seventh year. The first year girl was embarrassed her little outburst had drawn everyone's attention but she replied "If Harry Potter and his friends don't win, that would mean the others would, wouldn't it? They would be in charge, the Death Eaters I mean"

"Yes I wouldn't fancy being a student here if this school was taken over by Death Eaters. Snape would be easy compared to them." The seventh year replied.

"No I meant, well I'm muggle born…" the girl's words petered to an end.

The seventh year looked at this tiny little first year and released what she had meant. If You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters win, then muggle borns would be killed, this girl among them. He winced and silence descended.

Tears silently rolled down Cho's face.

~*~

"A Muggle! A Muggle teaching at Hogwarts! Wait till father finds out. If he expects me to call him Professor he's got another thing coming." Draco hissed to his two ever present companions.

They were use to his tirades by now and knew their role was not to reply and join in the conversation but to sit there and listen with maybe the occasional nod to signal their acceptance of his position.

"I don't know" Blaise interrupted "I saw a copy of their study program and it looks pretty comprehensive. And Harry Potter is already very good, I mean he managed to get away from…" Blaise stopped himself from saying more when he saw the expression on Draco's face. It didn't do to say too much about Harry Potter if you were in Slytherin unless it was a insult.

~*~

"Its oddly quiet in here tonight" Professor Snape observed. He didn't like noise but his innate paranoia didn't like it to be too quiet either. 

"Well Severus, what do you expect with everything that's going on." Professor Hooch replied.

Snape regarded her closely for the first time that evening. Her usually untidy hair was brushed back and her face had a large amount of makeup on.

"The muses told me I was needed here." Professor Trelawney voice came from behind Snape. 

Snape turned and observed Professor Trelawney as she sat down a few places from him at the staff table. Snape couldn't be sure, it wasn't his usual habit to take much notice of such things but he thought Professor Trelawney also had taken much more care of her appearance than she usually did. //What on earth had gotten into them// he wondered.

"Oh, Professor Bond, there's a seat here" Professor Hooch said indicating the chair next to her as Hogwarts newest staff member arrived. Snape glared at his colleague Professor Hooch's flushed face

"NO!" shrieked Professor Trelawney as she stood up "DON'T SIT THERE! THE PORTENTS!" She then keeled over in a dramatic faint. Professor Bond caught her before she hit the ground. And lifted her back onto her chair. Professor Trelawney came around saying, "Thank you Professor, the gift of the all seeing eye is not an easy one to bear."

"Will you be alright Professor Trelawney" Professor Bond asked her.

"Yes, Yes, and do call me Sybill" Professor Trelawney said. "Perhaps you should stay close Professor, in case I am overwhelmed again." 

"Please call me James, Profess… Sybill" Professor Bond said sitting down on the chair between Professor Trelawney and Professor Snape.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Snape had seen enough. All the female staff members were looking at Professor Trelawney jealously and at Professor Bond with a very different look.

Snape heard a muttered comment from behind him and he turned and leant over to Professor Hooch who was staring at Professor Trelawney murderously.

"If I heard a student use those words they would receive a weeks worth of detentions!" Snape told his colleague. Madam Hooch gave him a dirty look in return and turned her attention back to Professor Bond.

"James, how did you find your first day at Hogwarts." Professor Hooch asked him.

"Still getting to know my way around. Those moving staircases for instance…" Professor Bond replied but he was suddenly dumfounded when another member of staff joined the table. "Good God! It's true!"

The others turned around. "Hagrid! You're back." Madam Hooch said to a weary looking Hagrid as he took his usual two chairs at the end of the table. "Good trip?"

"Excellent! Excellent! Just got through telling the Headmaster." Hagrid beamed as he began to ladle food onto his plate. "And how have things been while I was away?"

"We have a new staff member Hagrid. May I introduce Professor Bond, James this is Hagrid, Rebeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds and care of magical creatures teacher. Professor Bond is a muggle Hagrid." Professor Hooch said

"No need to tell me about James Bond, Professor. I ran into my cousin Valentin when I was up north. Told me all about him over a few vodkas." Hagrid extended his hand out towards Professor Bond. James hand was completely lost in Hagrid's huge hand as they shook. "An honour to meet you Professor, even if you did shoot Valentin." Hagrid said cheerfully.

"You shot Hagrid's cousin?" Professor Trelawney said horrified.

"A slight professional disagreement" James replied cryptically.

"Perhaps there's hope for you yet!" Snape said cocking a curious eyebrow.

"Harry was right, you're the spitting image of your cousin, Hagrid, except for the size. You're the second largest man I have ever seen! Don't have any metal teeth do you?" James asked.

"No." Hagrid replied puzzled.

"Just checking." James said, "How was Valentin?"

"Hung over from vodka when I left, mind you so was I. Can't understand it. I only had four." Hagrid said.

"Four vodkas gave you a hangover" James said surprised considering Hagrid's size and knowing Valentin's capacity to drink the stuff.

"Gallons, four gallons. Must be getting old." Hagrid replied completely unfazed by the surprised look on Professor Bond's face. "Anyway, Valentin told me what you had done for young Harry over summer. And now you're here." 

"Must every conversation in this school be about Potter?" Snape sneered.

"You'll have to forgive Professor Snape, James. He and Harry's dad didn't get along when they were here at school together. And some like to hang onto old grudges." Hagrid said giving Professor Snape a warning look.

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" Hagrid asked.

~*~

"Harry, hurry up! I'm staving!" Ron complained.

"I'm coming" Harry said as he came down the steps and all four of the blue uniformed students entered the Great Hall for a richly deserved dinner after a very hard first day of training.

"Hagrid's back!" Hermione gasped when she saw the staff table and she waved to him.

"Can't we eat first and see him later?" Ron complained.

"No" Hermione said bluntly and the look on her face told Ron not to argue. 

They all started for the staff table but Harry stopped at the Ravenclaw table as they passed.

"Cho, have you been crying? What's wrong?" Harry said as he sat down next to her and gently wiped the lone tear on Cho's cheek away. She smiled at him. This is the first time he had every physically touched her. She took his hand in hers.

"There's nothing wrong, Harry." Cho told him with a smile appearing on her face. Harry sat there quietly looking into those deep dark eyes and Cho looked into the bright green pools that seemed to change shade constantly.

"We're going up to see Hagrid," Harry finally managed to say, "Why don't you come too." And Cho smiled her assent and hand in hand they got up and walked up to the staff table where the others already were. Harry was the happiest he had ever been holding Cho's hand. He didn't care that everyone in the Great Hall noticed it.

~*~

"Come on George, we might as well get this over with" Fred complained to his brother.

"Oh alright." George said following Fred into the Great Hall.

Their friend Lee Jordan looked up as the twins sat down. "Guys, you won't get away with that!" he said. 

"With what?" George said bluntly.

"Impersonating prefects, no one's going to believe…" Lee stopped realising the twins looked far too serious and unhappy for this to be a joke, "Oh no! They couldn't… they wouldn't, HA HA HA" Lee Jordan broke into laughter. Other students were beginning to notice what Lee was laughing at. Their reaction was a mix of puzzlement, shock and amusement. The laughter was slowly spreading along the Gryffindor table. 

"Come on Fred" George said giving up on dinner, "let go see Professor Bond and find out what he wants us to do tomorrow." 

Their walk up to the staff table was the longest they could remember. More and more students were noticing the badges on the Weasley twin's robes. Finally they arrived at the staff table just behind Harry, Cho, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"Blimey!" Hagrid bellowed as he saw the badges, "Prefects! You two! Never!"

The others turned quickly around. Ron's mouth went wide. "NO!" he gasped. 

"Yes and it's your fault." Fred snapped.

"What!" Ron replied.

"George and I have to keep an eye on you and the others. Make sure you don't go and get into trouble before your training is finished." Fred told a horrified Ron.

"So you just watch your step!" George joined in.

Ron was so hot you could have fried an egg on his face. "I don't need you to watch me. Both of you can go to hell!"

"We're your brothers and we're not going to let you do anything rash." Fred was now yelling loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

"So you might as well get use to having us around," George yelled.

"Yes, Percy!" Ron yelled back into Georges face. He had gone too far with that comment and the three brothers were about to come to blows.

"Easy, guys, easy!" Harry said stepping between the arguing brothers. "That's what I like about you Weasleys, the love you have for each other, even if it is the loud type." Harry was holding Ron and his brothers apart.

"Come on, lets go eat, Ron" Hermione said as she dragged him away with Neville following. 

"Did you hear what he called me?" George said outraged. "I'm not at all like Percy."

"Preposterous! Right Harry?" Fred said.

The look on Harry's face told the twins his answer. "You just care about Ron and you aren't use to being the older ones who are responsible for others. Just lighten it up a bit… Actually you need to lighten up a lot." Harry hand in hand with Cho walked back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Harry's right! We're turning into Percy," Fred said horrified, "Its these badges!"

"They're evil!" George said looking down at the badge on his robe suspiciously. 

The twins turned to the staff table to talk to Professor Bond but what greeted them was a table of staff members who had heard and seen everything that had just happened. All of the staff members were struggling to maintain straight faces and not laugh. Even Professor Snape had a misshapen curl of the lip that almost resembled a smile on his face. Hagrid lost his battle of self-control and his booming laugh echoed around the hall. 

"Oh now, don't look like that!" Hagrid told the twins when he had gotten back into control. "You should have seen your faces when Ron called you Percy. Funniest thing I've seen since you put toad in Professor Snape's… I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that!" Hagrid fumbled while Snape's usual look of mistrust reappeared on his face.

"You are the new assistants the headmaster assigned to me?" Professor Bond cut in before Snape could ask his question about exactly what Hagrid had meant by his slip of the tongue.

"Yes Sir" George and Fred said in unison, keen to distance themselves from Snape as soon as possible.

"We best go to my office and discuss your duties." Professor Bond said extracting himself from a clinging Professor Trelawney.

~*~

On the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle waited for the inevitable vicious monologue on the spectacle the Weasleys had just made of themselves from Draco but it never came. Draco Malfoy sat silently, lost in his own thoughts and if Crabbe or Goyle had dared to look him directly in the eye they might have seen something rare, something very rare indeed. Draco was on the edge of crying. Without a word he got up and left before anyone noticed.

~*~

Harry sat down at the Ravenclaw table next to Cho. "I hope none of you mind if I have dinner here tonight?" Far from minding the intrusion, the Ravenclaw students were thrilled having Harry Potter at their table. They were all listening carefully to hear what he was saying.

"Talking about dinner," Harry said to Cho but she stopped him saying quietly, "Later"

"Actually Harry" Cho said winking mischievously at Harry, "perhaps you can settle a argument for us. Will you or Hermione be leading the attack tomorrow?"

Most of the students around the table dropped their forks in shock. 

Harry suppressed a laugh, and trying to sound serious for his audience he said "Well, …"


	15. Overcoming Obstacles

**Chapter 15 - Overcoming Obstacles**

Four yawning students in t-shirts, shorts and runners, and two prefects in robes walked across the Gryffindor common room just before 6:00AM and out of the portrait hole, heading down for their first 2 hours of training for the new day. When the portrait closed the Gryffindor tower was silent again.

A face appeared at the top of the stairs leading down from the dormitories. Colin Creevey tiptoed down the stairs and looked around. When he was convinced the others had really gone, he turned and headed back up to the dormitory rooms, sticking his head into each dormitory and repeated the same message to the stirring students "They've gone! House meeting in 15 minutes."

The common room was crowded with students in just a few minutes. "OK, OK." Lee Jordan yelled above the other students, when things had quieted down a bit he continued, "We all know why we're here. What are we going to do?"

"Dean and I have already decided" Seamus spoke up. "We're not going to sit around while the others risk themselves for us all." A general murmur of approval went through the crowded room.

Ginny spoke up, "My whole family is in this now, so you know where I stand." 

"Are there any dissenting opinions?" Lee Jordan asked but was greeted only by silence.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Dean Thomas yelled and the entire student body of the house of Gryffindor arose and headed out of the portrait hole. Their progress through the quiet school was unimpeded until they were met by a crowd coming out of another passage.

The Gryffindors looked at the Ravenclaw students and the Ravenclaws looked at the Gryffindors. "I guess we had the same idea " Cho breaking the silence said. The combined houses soon continued on their way, the fellow students beginning to mix together. They had not gone far when from another passage they met the Hufflepuff students. The two groups regarded each other briefly and then the Hufflepuff prefect leading his house simply said "For Cedric's sake". These words had a powerfully effect on everyone. Without further discussion, the three houses combined numbers and resumed their march though the castle.

In the entrance hall the three houses ran into trouble in the form of Professor Snape. "And what is the meaning of this?" Snape asked loudly, obviously not expecting an answer. "You know very well students are not permitted out of their houses before 7:00AM." Snape said whilst considered the possibility of giving three quarters of the school detection. His train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of even more students. Blaise Zabini of the Slytherin house lead a small group of students into the entrance hall before he saw Professor Snape standing there.

"Mr Zabini, just what is the meaning of this?" Snape growled at the students from his own house. Now he was unable to punish the others without punishing the Slytherin students too.

But before Blaise could answer, another voice sounding outraged, echoed out of the corridor the Slytherins had just come from. "Blaise, what the hell do you and the others think you're doing?" Draco Malfoy appeared followed by the rest of the Slytherin students. Seeing Professor Snape and all the other students gave him sudden pause from following up his accusation against his housemates. 

"We were going to see this obstacle course Potter and the others are using, Professor" Blaise replied somewhat taken aback by the turn of events. He turned towards Draco and said, "I wasn't aware I needed your permission, Draco."

"No, but you need mine!" Snape interjected before Draco could reply. Snape seemed to be considering his options. There wasn't much he could do now the entire school was here. Looking very displeased he said "We'll all go, shall we?" and turning lead the way out of the school.

~*~

Hermione and Ron watched on, as Harry and Neville were the first to run the obstacle course. On Professor Bond's whistle both boys lay down and began to crawl under low-slung wires. Harry was fast but Neville followed not far behind. Harry cleared the wires first. He stood up and taking a quick run jumped over a wide mud filled trench. Hermione let out a cry of dismay as Neville almost fell backwards into the trench on his attempt but he managed to regain his balance and continue. Harry and then Neville began to climb up vertical ropes to a platform. Once up on the platform the boys grabbed another rope and swung Tarzan style back to the ground hitting it running. Hermione had to close her eyes as Neville looked unnervingly out of control as he did it and he almost wasn't able to stop for the next obstacle, which was a solid wooden wall. Harry just seemed to levitate up its face and swing himself over the top in one smooth movement. Neville first attempt failed but on the second he managed to awkwardly drag himself over the top of the wall and drop to the ground on the other side. Harry was well into jumping the hurdle rails when Neville began. Harry was making everything look easy but Neville was already looking ragged, and the worse was yet to come.

The boys had reached the balance beams; long logs ran across a wide mud filled pit but not in a straight line. They were set in a zigzag pattern. To cross, you had to walk along each narrow log and then change direction as you stepped onto the next log and so on, until you were all the way across. 

"This must be were Neville fell yesterday. Look at his face!" Ron said

Hermione could see the trepidation on Neville's face as he hesitated before the obstacle. Harry on the other had already begun and was about half way across walking quickly. Neville stepped onto the first log. Arms held out wide for balance, he began slowly taking small steps along the first log. He was wobbling but held it together as he made the second log. 

"Got a little surprise for you, Harry." Professor Bond yelled as he signalled to the twins "Thought we'd make it a bit more of a challenge for you."

The twins held their wands out and with a flick, sent a series of sandbags, hung on ropes, swinging across the balance logs. Harry now had to dodge them and still maintain his balance. Trouble was with the twins helping, the sandbags were acting more like bludgers in their chaotic movements and Harry needed eyes in the back of his head to see them all.

"Oh! I can't look!" Hermione squealed, hands covering her eyes.

"Watch it Harry, Watch it" Ron commented beside her. "Aaarh, best you don't look yet. Hermione"

Harry had been grazed by a couple of the bags but none had hit him hard enough yet to knock him from the logs. Even Neville in his slow careful way had made it across. Professor Bond had restrained the twins from giving Neville the same treatment as Harry got, as he wanted the boy to build a bit of confidence in himself. It was after all, only his second day and he had yet to make it all the way through. 

Next was a climb up cargo nets to another platform and from there, a horizontal ladder that they had to cross hanging from below. Harry swung first his left arm forward and having grabbed the next run, let go the right and swinging it forward grabbed the next and so on, one movement leading into the next. Neville was a lot more stop start about it but Professor Bond was shouting encouragements at the boy and he too eventually made it to the end without falling.

Last obstacle was a rope stretched horizontal with the ground which the boys crossed hand over hand with their legs wrapped over the rope. Once crossed, the boys ran down a slope to the finish line. Harry was the clear winner but Neville look like he had won the race of his life as he crossed not all that far behind. He jumped for sheer joy as he crossed the line and got applause from them all.

"Excellent work Neville but next time you get the sandbags too." Professor Bond told he boy to his dismay. "Now both of you once around the greenhouses double time while Ron and Hermione have a go!"

Ron and Hermione paled at these words. Their time had come.

~*~

Ron and Hermione stood at the starting line of the obstacle course waiting for the start whistle. Hermione was muttering "Oh I don't know about this!" while Ron was more positive, repeating to himself, "If Neville can do it, I can do this, I can do this…" but his face betrayed his uncertainty and the mischievous looks on his brothers faces told him it wasn't going to be as easy as Neville's turn. Professor Bond was about to blow the whistle when a large crowd rounded the greenhouses distracting him.

"It looks like the whole school," Hermione observed.

"And that's Snape in the lead" Ron said now suspicious of the sudden interruption.

"Good Morning, Severus" Professor Bond greeted Professor Snape cheerfully, "Are you leading the students on an early morning walk?"

Professor Snape looked at James Bond with an expression of consternation. "No, it would seem the students wished to see this training, we have all heard so much about."

"Well, we were about to give Ron and Hermione their first run at the obstacle course."

"Weasley and Granger, my my, this may turn out better than I thought" Professor Snape replied with a glint appearing in his eyes.

The students had fanned out to look at the obstacle course. Ron and Hermione were looking even more nervous lined up at the start with the entire school now watching. Ron spotted Draco Malfoy looking at him with a smirk on his face. Hermione could tell from his expression what Ron was thinking of doing to Draco Malfoy.

"Forget him Ron. We have to concentrate on the obstacle course." she told him. Professor Bond gave them a signal to get ready and then blew his whistle.

Hermione and Ron began to crawl under the wire. It had looked a lot easier when Harry did it and it didn't help to hear the yells of the other students urging them on. Well, most of the yells were positive, there were a few that were derogatory from the Slytherins, Draco's voice among them.

Hermione was struggling with the climbing rope. "Come on Granger, get that fat arse of yours up there!" Draco yelled to the amusement of the Slytherins around him. Ron was fuming now but Hermione caught his eye and mouthed the word "Later" to him. //Yes, later Malfoy, later// Ron thought to himself and continued to climb up the rope. Having made the raised platform, both of them swung down and hit the ground running very fast. Getting back under control was not easy and the solid wall was coming up fast. Ron gave Hermione a leg up and then followed by jumping, grabbing the top of the wall and trying to swing up and over like Harry had. The hurdles weren't too bad but all too soon, they both were at the balance logs.

Stepping onto the first log Hermione was moving along slowly looking down at her feet. Unfortunately she didn't see the sandbag headed her way until it was too late. "Ahhhh" she yelled as she was catapulted off the log and plop, into the mud.

Draco Malfoy was laughing so hard he couldn't breath. He staggered down to get a closer look at mud covered Hermione now wadding across the mud pit. "Now you really are a mudblood." he yelled at her between fits of laughter. The crowd of students were in danger of rioting. Those Slytherins around him who thought Draco's comment was funny versus the others who were outraged by it. It was only Snape's looming presence that held it in check. He did not look pleased with Draco but Draco didn't care.

Draco sneered at Ron who was still balanced on the logs, hoping to see him meet the same fate. Ron however had other plans. A swinging sandbag was heading straight for him but instead of dodging, he grabbed at it and shoved hard almost falling from the log. The sandbag swung in a wide arc away from Ron. Draco was still laughing when he happened to notice the expectant look on Ron's face and Ron's eye's tracking something behind Draco. Draco spun around but it was too late. Ron had altered the path of the swinging bag into a wide orbit and now as it was headed back towards the pit, it crashed into Draco knocking him backwards into the mud. Draco screamed as he found himself well and truly stuck waist deep in the mud.

"Hey Malfoy!" Ron yelled, and as Draco turned, Ron ran along the narrow log he was on and shouting "CANNONBALL!" he leapt high into the air. Folding himself into a tight ball shape, he hit the mud with spectacular results. A solid wall of mud struck Draco right in the face. The onlooking crowd of students roared with laughter. Even the Slytherins who had sided with Draco laughed at the sight. A mud covered Ron emerged from below the surface. Draco was trying to wipe the mud from his eyes to see more clearly and he started backing away from an oncoming Ron but the waist deep mud made it almost impossible to move. It was as if they were in slow motion. Ron coming on and Draco trying to back away. Draco should have looked behind because he was suddenly grabbed and flipped in a throw over the hip of his attacker and pushed completely under the mud. Hermione looked very pleased with herself as Ron got up to her. Draco's head re-emerged from the mud but Ron simply pushed it back down.

"Shall we go, Hermione?" Ron said offering her his arm in a very gallant manner.

"I think that might be best, Ron" She said taking his arm and together they sauntered across the mud filled pit looking very pleased and very muddy. Loud applause greeted them and they saw that Harry and Neville, having completed their run around the greenhouses, had arrived just in time to watch the final moments. Neville was laughing and clapping his friend's efforts.

"Come on you two" Professor Bond shouted at Ron and Hermione, "you still have the rest of the course to complete. Move it! Move it! Move it!"

And the two muddy students struggled out of the mud pit and began to run to the next obstacle, laughing all the way. The crowd of students followed to watch them.

~*~

Draco resurfaced and took a much-needed breath. Snape looked down at the boy and shook his head at him and turning his back, walked away towards the other students. Draco struggled to get out of the mud pit but weighed down by the mud-covered robe, he was having a very difficult time even moving. 

"When will you learn that insulting my friends isn't going to get you anywhere?" Harry Potter stood alone on the edge of the mud pit looking down at Draco.

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco yelled. Potter and his gang had once again humiliated him, and even worse, this time it had happened in front of the entire school. Even his own housemates had laughed and Professor Snape was clearly displeased. Draco knew the consequences of losing the respect of his peers, all to well. 

"Well, do you want a hand out of there or not?" Harry asked with his hand stretched out towards Draco.

Draco looked at Harry's offered hand suspiciously. "You always have to do the noble thing, don't you Potter!"

"No I don't, and after what you said to Hermione I am inclined to leave you there." Harry replied as he frowned, he had had enough of Malfoy's crap over the years. Harry didn't know why he gestured with his hand as he did, all he knew was he was mad, mad at Draco for being such a pain in the arse over all the years at Hogwarts. Draco was plucked from the mud and shot into the air but Harry instinctively reacted and managed to deposited Draco unharmed on the cleared ground nearby still covered in mud from the pit. But Harry hadn't finished. Another wave of his hand had Draco fearing he was about to be torn apart. It was as if he was caught in a tornado. It soon ended though and Draco discovered all the mud had been pulled from him and his clothing. He was still dirty but at least he could move. He looked at Harry Potter. Clearly Harry Potter could do advanced wandless magic. Draco saw that Potter seemed almost to be glowing, his green eyes luminous in their intensity. The impression of sheer magical power was overwhelming. Draco had, on rare occasions, seen Dumbledore show his inner potential. It had scared Draco to realise few wizards could match the old man. Indeed, it was said even the dark lord himself feared Dumbledore's power. But Dumbledore's power was on the wain as he grew ever older, or at least Draco's father Lucius had said so. Draco now saw that Harry Potter's power was easily a match for Dumbledore's and realised that power was growing stronger every day. Draco had been scared by Dumbledore's power; Harry's power now terrified him. Draco saw his death in those glowing green eyes and realised there was nothing he could do to prevent it. All Potter had to do was reach out and Draco would be no more.

"Lets get a few things straight Malfoy," Harry said with rage now plain in his voice, "I plan to destroy Voldemort and his death eaters including your father or die trying. I don't care about you and your crap. Whatever reasons you think you have to bug me, get over it. You have a decision to make. Join your father and his friends and share their fate or stay the hell out of my way and live. It's your choice." Harry turned and strode away to rejoin his friends further down the obstacle course, leaving a very shaken Draco Malfoy to make his decision. 

~*~

Harry got to the finish line just in time to see Hermione and Ron cross together. 

"Not a very fast run guys," Professor Bond told Ron and Hermione, "but not bad for a first attempt."

"So I guess its Harry's and Neville's turn again," Professor Bond said.

Neville groaned. He didn't fancy those sandbags coming at him. "What about us!" Seamus objected. 

"Yeah when do we get a go?" Dean joined in. 

"What do you mean? I thought you just came to watch?" James asked but he looked like he had already guessed their answer.

"No we came to join up." Dean said proudly, "Can't let Neville have all the fun." He slapped Neville on the back as he said it.

"Us too!", "And me!" and many similar comments swept the students of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Finally a lone Slytherin spoke up. "Me too!" Blaise Zabini stood his ground as the students from the other houses and his own looked at him in shock. "But you're a Slytherin!" Ron said loudly in a mistrustful tone.

In a loud and proud voice Blaise addressed the crowd, "Not all Slytherins support You-Know-Who. I am a Zabini, a direct descendant of the Borgia of Italy. We have been called brilliant but also evil, ruthless and treacherous and such we are! But we have also stood against all those who would follow the ways of the antichrist throughout history. I, and my entire family stand against one such now! I will stand for the light against the coming darkness and I will not be the only Slytherin to do this." Blaise turned aside to face Harry Potter and in a quieter voice said. "You have more support in Slytherin than you know. Not all can publicly declare themselves yet, but be ever watchful; some that come over will not be true. And that may be so of any of the houses, even your own. Trust no one, not even me."

Harry regarded Blaise for a moment and then smiled and extended his hand and shook Blaise's hand, loudly saying. "We will stand together, come what may, for I do not doubt your words." And he also added in a quiet voice so that only Blaise could hear "And I will also heed your warning, for the actions of a traitor cost my parents lives. I will not make the same mistake." 

"Well!" Professor Bond shouted out over the heads of the students, "Who's first on the obstacle course?"

It was mayhem! Students were shedding their robes and rushing to be first at the start line. Quite a few other Slytherin students lined up behind Blaise Zabini, looking a little uncertain but the other students treated them no differently. Professor Bond was blowing his start whistle every ten seconds, sending another pair of students into the obstacle course. There were students stuck in the mud, hanging upside down in the cargo net and some fallen over the hurdle rails. A few were even clinging to a couple of the swinging sandbags.

Crabbe , Goyle and the other Slytherins not joining the forces of the light skulked back towards the school looking overwhelmed by the turn of events. Now and then, one of their number would turn back and join the line of students at the obstacle course. The house of Slytherin was now divided against itself.

~*~

When the last of the students had been given the go signal. James Bond breathed a sign of relief. He had so many charges now, how was he ever going to cope?

"And how exactly is this sort of thing going to help them fight?" Snape asked Bond contemptuously.

James looked amused at the question and replied, "The obstacle course's purpose is twofold. First the physical conditioning is useful in a warrior's ability to endure physical hardships. But more importantly the every changing obstacles help develop a mental toughness and flexibility. To be successful, you have to solve the problems in new and novel ways. Thinking on your feet. Ron Weasley did particularly well in that regard today. He turned a threat into an advantage by using that sandbag against the other boy. One day this training will allow them to use whatever is a hand to save their own lives. At least that is the hope." James Bond knew what he was talking about from long personal experience.

"I don't think sandbags are going to be much use against the death eaters." Snape stated and he simply turned and walked away.

James Bond caught the eye of Fred Weasley who had been standing close enough to hear the exchange. It was as if James Bond was able to communicate a whole idea with just a raised eyebrow and his eyes turning towards Snape walking away. Fred understood immediately and with a flick of his wand did the deed.

Snape's long years as a spy in Voldemort's camp had taught him to be ever watchful. Pity, as he noticed out of the corner of his eye the blur and reacted instinctively. The swinging sandbag missed him by centimetres as he walked next to the mud pit on his way back to the school. He glared back the way he had come. Professor Bond was watching the struggling students with an innocent expression on his face. Snape knew that James Bond, being a muggle, could not have done it himself, of course, but Snape was certain Bond was behind it all. In an odd way, Snape's opinion of James Bond went up several notches. He always respected a clever adversary. It would be the worst kind of folly not too.


	16. Advanced DADA

**Chapter 16 - Advanced DADA**

Harry hurried up the corridor. He had finally gotten away from Professor McGonagall. Harry knew that with almost the entire school now wearing the blue uniforms of the forces of light that things had to change. He just didn't expect a lot of the work of designing a whole new training program to fall to him. The only thing that Dumbledore hadn't wanted his help on was the class he was hurrying to join. He didn't want to be late to it. His fellow students were already there, waiting to go into the classroom for their first class in advanced defence against the dark arts. Advanced DADA as all the students called it. The 7th years were in there now and should be finishing any second.

"Harry! Thought you weren't going to make it." Ron said

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry replied just as the door opened and out stumbled Fred followed by the others. The look of them was a shock. Pale and drawn, all of them and a haunted look in their eyes. Some had to be helped to keep their feet. Something had plainly terrified them in that room. George appeared holding up a very sick looking Lee Jordan and helping him walk.

"George, what the hell happened in there?" Ron asked. But George just looked at Ron and shook his head. Whatever had happened they weren't talking about it. Ron looked at Harry for answers. Harry could only shrug. He didn't know.

The eagerness of the students around Harry had worn off when they had seen the seventh year's condition. They filed into the classroom. The place smelled of fear and standing waiting for the students up the front of the classroom was Professor Snape.

"Oh No!" Neville exclaimed quietly behind Harry and Ron. Ron's expression wasn't a happy one either.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Snape said in that quiet but commanding voice that the students knew all to well. "You, Potter, up the front, same goes for your three sidekicks!" Snape waited for all the students to find their seats before beginning.

"This class is Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. It is the first time it has been taught here at Hogwarts and it is not to be taken lightly. To be in this class the headmaster has set one condition. That no student discuss what is seen or heard in this room with anyone outside of this room WHATSOEVER." Snape let that word hang in the air for a minute before continuing. "You may not even discuss it with each other outside of this room. ANYONE unwilling to abide by this condition can LEAVE NOW!" The students looked at each other uncertainly but no one got up to leave. "Last chance, once I seal the doors no one will be able to leave and you are all to be held to the condition of absolute secrecy. No! Very well, don't say I didn't give you the chance to leave." Snape waved his wand and the door to the classroom slammed shut with a heavy dull sound. "No one outside of this room can now hear or see anything that occurs within this room. Yes what is it Longbottom!" Snape said annoyed at the interruption. He glared at the student that had dared to raise his hand.

"Will you be teaching this class?" Neville asked in an uncertain voice.

"If you had let me continue Longbottom you would know by now." Snape replied. Neville sunk back to his seat. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry who didn't look too pleased with this turn of events either.

"I will be teaching this class," Snape replied and a low moan went through the class. " in collaboration with… well why don't I introduce you!" Snape continued. He walked over to a door to the storage cupboard at the side of the classroom and opened it. What walked out of the cupboard surprised every student. A large black dog walked to the front of the class and turned to face the students. Several students laughed, Neville looked scared as he said, "It's a Grim!" but Ron and Hermione exclaimed, "Snuffles!" Harry just leapt from his seat and hugged the dog. He had missed him for so long.

"Potter get back to your seat. I am trying to conduct this class. Ten points from Gryffind…" Snape snapped but was cut short by a loud bark and growl of warning from the dog. Snape's expression soured.

"Professor, a dog is going to help you teach?" Seamus asked plainly puzzled.

Snape said nothing in reply to Seamus' question. He just turned his gaze towards the dog at the front of the classroom. The students automatically did the same. Harry had reluctantly returned to his seat, as soon as Seamus had asked his question, he realised what Snuffles was doing here but before he could react and put a stop to it, the dog began to change shape oddly and suddenly there was a man standing where the dog had been. Not just any man, a man whose face was known by every witch and wizard in the magical world. There stood Sirius Black.

Many students screamed, some just sat there, eyes wide, frozen in place, unable to move. Only three students were not terrified out of their wits. 

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" Snape yelled at the students, "Not one of you has even drawn your wand. You just sit there waiting to be killed!" Snape waved his hand at Sirius as he continued "There's Sirius Black, what are you waiting for?" The students began to react slowly to Professor Snape's onslaught. It was Neville surprisingly who managed to draw his wand first and hand shaking, point it towards Sirius"

""Pe… Petrif… Petrificus Tot… Tot… !" Neville stammered trying to get the full body bind curse out. Other students where now joining him with their wands pointed at Sirius and were trying to remember a suitable curse to use against this terror that stood unmoving before them.

"STOP" Harry yelled leaping in front of his godfather. The students didn't understand what was happening. It was all too much. First Sirius Black appears and then Harry Potter wants to protect him.

"Its all right Harry." Sirius said for the first time. "This classroom has special wards preventing any curse your friends might use, from having effect. Dumbledore set them up specially. I am quiet safe. Now go sit down." Sirius said to Harry Potter in front of everyone, and then he said to the whole class of terrified students in a clear and pleasant voice, "All of you please take your seats." The students were flabbergasted. Here was the most wanted maniac in the wizard world calmly asking them to take their seats. Finally they did so but many kept their wands ready just in case.

"Hopeless, hopeless. Not a single curse!" Snape muttered from the side of the classroom. 

Sirius just gave him a look as if to say shut up and Snape stopped his muttering. 

"Sir," Dean managed to get the courage to ask the question that was in the mind of all the students, "Are you really Sirius Black?"

"Yes" Sirius replied calmly.

A murmur went through the classroom. It couldn't be real. 

"The Sirius Black who escaped from…" Seamus tried again

"Azkaban" Sirius said as his face clouded and the dead look in his wild eye's returned.

"You killed…" Seamus continued again

"NO!" Sirius snapped frightening the students with the anger in his voice. Sirius got control of himself again and continued in a claimer voice, "No I was innocent of those charges, but you don't have to believe me. Here in this classroom are four people who know the truth." 

Harry stood and facing the class said, "He is innocent, another framed him for the murder of those muggles and the betrayal of my parents."

"Harry's right," Hermione said as she and Ron joined Harry, "We heard the person confess last year. Sirius is innocent."

Some of the student looked at Professor Snape to see what he thought. He stood at the side of the class with the most unhappy expression the students had ever seen on his face, and that was really saying something. "They're right, he didn't do it." Snape finally replied, "But that's no excuse for not defending yourselves. For all you knew the mad Sirius Black was here to kill you all! And not one of you managed to even get off a single curse. Longbottom what was that muttering suppose to be?"

"Take it easy Severus, they're new to all this!" Sirius said drawing Snape's attention off his favourite target. "What curses do you know Neville that might have been effective against me?"

Neville sat there trying to think of an answer to the strangest question a Hogwarts student had ever been asked.

~*~

"Right" said Sirius Black, "that's an excellent set of curses and hexes to start with." The students had now amassed a goodly number of spells that while not fatal, certainly would render harmless most attackers. Each of them had known a few; Hermione and Ron added a dozen or so. Harry Potter had surprised them all with the large number he had come up with. But Sirius Black and Professor Snape had rattled of an ever-increasing list each, seeming trying to outdo the other. The students were now fully aware that some sort of rivalry existed between their two DADA teachers. Out of all the curses, charms and hexes, a list of twenty good ones to start with, was compiled. "Practise them whenever you get a chance but be careful, Mr Filch won't thank you for cursing Mrs Norris?" The class laughed at Sirius's little joke. They were slowly getting use to the idea of him being here.

They had also been shown the basic quick wand draw and most students thought themselves pretty fast until Sirius had Harry demonstrate. Harry Potter's wand simply seemed to materialise into his hand and Professor Snape merely called it adequate!

Sirius moved to the side of the class and Professor Snape moved to the front and turned to face the entire class. Only one of them would occupy the front area at a time, the other moving to the side of the class opposite to side the other had come from. They never came even close to one another. 

Professor Snape now gained the classes attention and began, "Death Eaters!" He had their undivided attention now. "Death Eaters are the enemy against whom you will be arrayed. They are a ruthless, well trained, terrorist organisation. Failure is not an option for them. Each of them know that it is better to die than to return to the dark lord in failure. If they surrender or defect to our side their families and loved ones will be tortured and killed. This makes them extremely dangerous and difficult to defeat. Against these terrorists you will be measured! Do not expect them to abide by any set of rules, any code of honour or sense of fairplay. To defeat them you must act with wisdom, courage and speed. But above all you must ACT FIRST!" Professor Snapes words were chilling. The students had never seen him like this. An inner fire seemed to burn within him and his words carried a passion they had never heard from him before. 

"Longbottom" Snape said picking on Neville once again, "How do you recognise a Death Eater?"

"Black Robe" Neville replied. 

"And?" Snape asked the class, "What else?"

"Mask" Dean said "Death Eater's mask"

"Is that right? Black robe and death mask?" Snape was asking the class again. Most students agreed with that. "You are all wrong!" Snape spat out, "Do you think they wear the robes and masks all the time? No! So Longbottom how can you recognise a Death Eater?"

Neville thought for a second and then realised the answer must be. "You can't."

"The person behind you Longbottom may be a Death Eater." Snape continued as Neville turned to look at Dean Thomas who was seated behind him with uncertainty in his eyes. "Or maybe the person you passed in the halls on your way here, perhaps your own brother or sister is secretly a Death Eater. It could be anyone. And at anytime they may STRIKE!" The students jumped. 

"So if you can't tell who they are, how can you act first?" Seamus protested.

"Their actions will speak more clearly of what they are than the robes that they wear. You must observe everything and learn to spot the minute giveaways. And you must be ready to ACT instantly they give themselves away. No hesitation, no mercy, for they will not give any to you." Snape let those words sink in.

"There is one thing that does distinguish a Death Eater. On their right arm they bear a mark that the Dark Lord placed there himself. It is called a dark mark. All Death Eaters carry one. If you see a person with the mark ACT! They will be a Death Eater."

"What does it look like?" Seamus asked.

"It looks like this!" Snape said pulling his sleeve up his arm. There in his flesh was a dark leering skull with a snake in its mouth.

"You're a Death Eater!" Neville croaked.

"That's right Longbottom," Snape said standing erect and menacingly over the boy. Neville drew his wand almost without thinking and let lose a series of curses but to no effect. Others around him joined in. Sirius began urging the students. "Come on, curse Professor Snape now. You never know, you might get lucky."

Snape gave Sirius an annoyed look. Sirius with a grin on his face got the students to stop muttering curses at their old potions master. The students knew it would not really work in the classroom but it felt great to actually attempt what they had all fantasised about over the years.

"Well we only have a few minutes left for today and as you cannot discuss this class outside this room you are free to ask us questions or talk amongst yourselves." Sirius announced to the class. The student began to excitedly talk to each other

"Professor" Dean asked Snape, "are you really a Death Eater?"

"I was Mr Thomas, but not now." Snape answered reluctantly. 

"He was Dumbledore's spy in the Death Eaters." Hermione said loudly to everyone's surprise.

Snape looked at her for the first time ever with an unspoken gratitude in his eyes. Hermione flushed and sat down. Ron asked her "What did you do that for?" 

"Because, I felt sorry for him. I mean we explained about Sirius. I thought someone should do the same for him. Fair's fair." Hermione told Ron but Ron didn't look very happy with her answer. 

Harry went up to Sirius and asked "Are you sure this was a good idea? Exposing yourself like that. If the ministry finds out…" 

"I have to be doing something to help. Besides the ministry now has its hands full trying to cover up all the Death Eater attacks going on. And who is going to believe any student who says that Sirius Black is a teacher at Hogwarts?" Sirius said putting his hand on Harry shoulder affectionately.

"But Snape?" Harry started.

"You should have seen his face in Dumbledore's office when he was told he was the new DADA teacher. He was overjoyed and then when he was told I would be too. Well let us just say it is a memory I will cherish for the rest of my days. It makes it even tolerable to be here with him." Sirius said happily. "Dumbledore thinks getting us to work together might help heal the feud between us. That man just loves to meddle. Oh just stand still for a second" Sirius said now more seriously and he waved his wand under his robes.

~*~

The lights dimmed and a figure appeared at the back of the classroom clad in a billowing black robe. Its hands, thin and spider-like, clasped a wand aimed at the students. A Ragged voice began muttering curses. Harry stiffened as he saw what it was and saw the white face with red glowing eyes beneath the black robe. Around him all his friends were hurling curses at the figure for all they were worth. His hand had found the wand on its own and he was already invoking a curse far more powerful than his friends knew when he realised what felt wrong. His Scar! It wasn't hurting at all. He relaxed and looked at Sirius. Sirius had a smug smile on his face as he watched the students using every curse they had covered. Even Snape looked satisfied.

"Okay! Stop! Stop! That's more like it" Sirius told the class. They slowly regained their composure and began talking amongst themselves. Everyone was avoiding the area around the gruesome figure. Everyone, except Harry Potter who moved in closer and was looking at the face, the eyes in particular.

"The eyes should be a deeper red." he suddenly said to no one in particular.

"Perhaps, yes a little darker." Professor Snape replied, now looking closely at the eyes himself.

"You made this?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Snape replied.

Harry's classmates were slowly taking an interest in the strange conversation.

"I think he's taller too." Harry said

"No, I'm sure I got that right. Perhaps it was because you were on the ground when you saw him." Snape answered.

"Yes, maybe" Harry replied slowly.

Ron was puzzled by the conversation between Harry and Snape. "Harry, is that freak suppose to be real or something?"

"It's Voldemort" Harry replied. Harry hadn't meant to have such an effect on his classmates but at his reply to Ron's question they had all jumped and were now eyeing the figure very wearily. Some had slumped down into chairs, most were shaking.

"That's… That's You-Know-Who?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yep. That's Voldemort." Harry replied again.

"Stop saying his name!" Ron exclaimed from between clenched teeth. He had never gotten use to Harry's insistence on using the Dark Lord's real name. Most people in the wizarding world didn't even like saying You-Know-Who.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, VOLDEMORT!" Harry said laughing at the consternation this was causing to his friends, "It's just a name, a name of a sick son of a bitch I plan to kill, but it's just a name. You should be afraid of the man not his name."

"Potters right!" Snape said with that inner fire again, "If you see this coming towards you, I suggest you run, far and fast and don't stop till you get back here to Hogwarts. You are no match for him. Few are." The student's eyes were now wide and most were pale and drawn, perspiring and a little shaky on their feet. 

Sirius announced to the class. "Well that's all the time we have for today. Remember no discussing this class outside this room. Enjoy your lunch." And with that he transformed back into Snuffles and trotted towards the door. Snape waved his wand at the door and it swung open. The students staggered out into the corridor after Snuffles. Some were still in shock over learning the identity of the figure that had attacked them. All of them were very alert and looked ready to draw at the least provocation. None of them wanted to be caught napping if a real Death Eater attacked. They had really learned that lesson today!


	17. Never trust a serpent

**WARNING:This chapter contains adult themes. Please read the Author Notes chapter first if you are easily offended by homosexual characterisations.**

**Chapter 17 - Never trust a serpent.**

(The Art of War by Sun Tzu - All warfare is based on deception.)

The Hogwarts Express pulled up to the snow covered station in Hogsmead, bringing back the students from their Christmas break. Onboard Draco was getting more than a little tired of the conversation of his two companions. 

"Goyle for the last time, I cannot discuss what was said at the meeting, especially here! So don't even mention it again. It never happened, got it!" Draco snapped. 

Of course, he could not discuss what he was told at the meeting of the Death Eaters where his father presented him to Lord Voldemort, especially here on the train with so many ears to overhear, especially Gryffindor ears. Goyle, unhappily, accepted the edict. He had no choice now they were back at school. 

Shortly after the coach ride to the school, the three Slytherins pushed aside other students to enter the crowded entrance hall, Draco turned suddenly aside. His two companions turned to catch up. "I think I can manage in the boy's toilets by myself, if you don't mind. Go sit at the table, I'll join you presently" Draco in his most dismissive tone told Goyle and Crabbe. He walked away from the crowd and around the corner towards the nearest boy's toilet. But upon reaching it, he gave a quick glance over his shoulder. 

//Perfect, no one is about.// Draco thought to himself. //This is my chance.// And he began to run up the closest stairs hoping to avoid meeting anyone except the one waiting at the agreed upon rendezvous.

Hermione paced back and forth in the lonely little corridor were she waited and prayed that no one would discover her. Draco turned into the same corridor and upon seeing him, Hermione turned and walked quickly the other way. At the end of the corridor she checked both ways and signalled Draco, the coast was clear. And so they went from corridor to corridor through the castle, avoiding being seen. They finally turned into the corridor that lead to a familiar portrait of a fat lady and there, Ron Weasley stood guard at the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. Without a word to Draco, Ron gave the password and all three passed inside.

"Its ok, the tower is empty, everyone is down in the Great Hall for the feast." Ron said with great relief in his voice.

"Red hair and a hand-me-down-robe. You must be a Weasley!" Draco said in his most sneering dismissive tone.

"Ha!" Ron laughed back at Draco "did it work, did you get to see You-Know-Who?"

"Yes, and he is very pleased with all I had to tell him. He even invited me to become his loyal Death Eater. No he didn't give me the dark mark. It wouldn't be good for his spy at Hogwarts to be so easily identified. Yes, I am to be the Lord Voldemort's eyes and ears at Hogwarts. The Lord Voldemort took me into his complete confidence and his plans for overthrowing the forces of the light are brilliant. We will all need to work very hard in complete secrecy now to achieve our goal."

Ron and Hermione were delighted. Their hard work would soon pay off. There can be no doubt of it now.

"First though there is a little matter upstairs that needs to be disposed of." Ron told Draco seriously.

"Mmmm, not what I have been looking forward too, but it must be done." Draco replied and began to climb the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

Harry Potter lay on his bed in the dormitory unable to move more than a few feet from his bed because of a restraining spell cast around him by Hermione Granger. He had been a prisoner here for the last 10 days. Upon seeing Draco, he jumped to his feet and at the full extension that the restraining spell allowed him to go from his bed, he waited for the blond to get within arms reach. 

"You know I am going to kill you the moment you release me, don't you?" he hissed at his visitor.

"I can't blame you for that!" the blond told Harry, "I have done what was necessary. I hope you will let me explain…"

"Explain! EXPLAIN!" shouting and stretching his arms out to get at the blond just beyond his reach.

In a quiet, calm voice the blond simply said "Did you really want to go home this time? Honestly Draco, did you?" 

Harry's hair was beginning to lighten in colour and the scar on his forehead had all but disappeared. In a few moments two identical Draco Malfoys stood looking at each other until on the forehead of one, a mark began to form. Soon the familiar lightening shaped scar had full formed and the hair had turned dark. There, still dressed in his Slytherin robes, stood the real Harry Potter. 

"Thank God that the polyjuice potion has worn off at last." the real Harry said. 

"I can understand why you had to take the potion to look like me Potter, but why was it necessary to force me to take it to look like you?" the real Draco Malfoy asked.

"If anyone happened to look in, they would only see Harry Potter in his dormitory and not Draco Malfoy. There would be no connection to the Draco Malfoy who was at home with his family for the Christmas break." Harry explained. "Draco, if you will calm down for a minute I will remove the restraining spell."

Draco still flushed with rage but he also fighting the fatigue that being in a rage for 10 whole days had caused. He simply nodded and Harry was able to concentrate on undoing the spell that held Draco to the area around the bed. 

"I guess you are free to leave if you want to but before you do, please listen." Harry said, he too was fighting the fatigue from being Draco Malfoy for the last 10 days.

"What could you possibly say to excuse kidnapping me and holding me prisoner, Potter?" Draco said 

"I know about the summons you received last month, Draco. Your summons to meet with Voldemort." Harry told Draco. "You would not have survived Draco. I was able to answer Voldemort's questions satisfactorily even under the Veritaserum potion."

Draco was staggered. "Veritaserum! What… What did he ask?"

"Many things but his first question was... well it concerned your… your desires and who…" Harry was having a hard time saying what Voldemort had most wanted to know. He certainly wasn't about to use the same terms as Voldemort.

"He wanted to know if I'm gay." Draco said whitefaced. He slumped back down on the bed.

"Well… yes!" Harry replied.

What did you tell him?" Draco asked in a quiet voice without any of his usual blustering arrogance.

"I was under the Veritaserum potion so I had to answer truthfully, I told him I wasn't gay. I'm not you know. Luckily no one thought to ask me if I was the real Draco Malfoy." Harry told Draco.

Draco looked up at Harry Potter with naked amazement splashed across his face. "Are you telling me Potter that You-Know-Who asked you if your gay and you said no and no one worked out that it wasn't me?" Draco asked.

"Your father looked particularly relieved." Harry continued

"I bet he was. He was probably the one who would have to…" Draco voice trailed off before he finished the sentence. There were somethings he never wanted to think about. Draco knew the strength of his father's ambitions in the death eaters. He had no doubts about which his father would choose if forced to decide between the dark lord and his son. 

"The questioning went on for sometime. Why have you never made love to Pansy Parkinson? Ha! I told them whereas she would make an excellent wife for a Malfoy, she wasn't exactly a sex kitten. All the Death Eaters laughed at that except one. I think your future father-in-law is a bit pissed with you, Draco. Voldemort then asked, "Who do you desire then?" They were surprised when I said a Ravenclaw witch took my fancy but they were not displeased. Anyway, Voldemort must have liked what he heard because he appointed me… I mean Voldemort appointed you as a Death Eater spy here at Hogwarts. You are to report back to him all you see and hear especially about me." Harry told Draco whose face grew even paler than it had been before. It was too much to take in. His head hurt and he could not think. He dropped his head into his hands and remained that way for some time. Harry waited in silence.

Finally Draco raised his head and spoke, "So you would have me believe that you did all this to save my life, is that it Potter!" but there was no sting in his voice.

"I won't lie to you Draco. I didn't do it to save your life. I did it to discover Voldemort's plans." Harry told him. "But I am sorry for what we did to you. If you want to go to the headmaster or the aurors, I will back up your story. Then everyone will know I illegally kidnapped you and held you prisoner here. Of course, they will also know that it was Harry Potter your father took to a secret Death Eater's meeting with Lord Voldemort. And that it was Harry Potter who answered those questions, not Draco Malfoy!" Harry said with a hard glint of ruthlessness in his eyes.

"Very clever Potter! You know both my parents and myself would not live the day if certain parties learn that father took you and not me to the meeting. So what is your great plan now. You do have a plan don't you? Or am I just to be thrown to the wolfs?"

"Simplicity itself. You walk down to the Great Hall and sit with your friends and act as if you were the one who went to that meeting. And if you are willing, I'll give you the information to report back to Voldemort at regular intervals. It will be real enough to satisfy Voldemort." Harry said.

"So I am to be a double agent for you. Is that it?" Draco replied.

"If you can think of another way out of this, tell me?" Harry said feeling sorry for the position he had put Draco in. "You can't tell Voldemort you won't be his spy and as I know about it, I am not going to let real information get back to Voldemort, am I? You would be caught if you tried and in a time of war, you know what happens to spies."

"Seems I don't have a choice, thanks to you Potter!" Draco said and he dragged himself to his feet.

"Ron will go ahead of you and make sure no one sees you leave here." Harry told Draco as he was leaving. "And Draco I meant what I said. I am sorry for all this and if there is anything I can ever do to make it up to you…"

Draco had stopped in the doorway and now turned with a look on his face that made Harry stop in mid-sentence. "A kiss!" is all Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You asked if there was anything you could do to make up for this. I want you to kiss me!" Draco said.

"You can't mean…" Harry said somewhat alarmed.

"Oh but I do Potter, or are you going back on your word." Draco purred at Harry, now enjoying turning the tables and playing with him.

"I'm not… I mean I don't…" Harry spluttered.

"Yes, we have established that you are quite straight but as you surmised, I would have answered the Dark Lord's questions very differently. I probably won't survive this stupid war, now you have dropped me in the middle of it. So I thought, what the hell, I might as well enjoy the time I have left. So pucker up Harry. I can call you Harry, can't I?" Draco said moving in on his prey like a stalking tiger. Harry was backing away until he came up against the wall of the dormitory. Draco had moved in and was now well within Harry's zone of comfort. 

"Just one little kiss. No one would ever have to know. It'll be our little secret. And I'll completely forgive you for this little incident and I be the best little double agent there is!" Draco had his man where he wanted him now.

"Oh… Oh… I don't know…" Harry stuttered trying to think, "Alright! But just a little one." Harry steeled himself for what was to come. He always knew he would have to make great sacrifices in the war against Voldemort but kissing Draco Malfoy was not one that had occurred to him. "and absolutely no tongue Draco!" Harry said firmly.

"Anything you say, Harry." Draco said as his face beamed in anticipation.

Their lips met and although Harry had meant this to be as brief as possible, he was pinned to the wall and was unable to break away from the hungry lips of Draco Malfoy. For Draco did not intend this to be quickly over. He was well aware that this would be his only chance to quell that desire that had burned in his heart for the last few years. He had Harry Potter to himself and he wasn't about to let this opportunity slip by. His lips were locked onto Harry's and slowly forced their way in. Draco's tongue penetrated Harry's mouth. Harry was shocked with the intensity of Draco's kiss. Draco had a thought even in the midst of his desire //In for a Knut, in for a Galleon!// and his hands catching Harry by surprise, penetrated his robes and grabbed Harry's…

"HARRY! NO!" Ron shouted. He had come to tell them to hurry up, never expecting the scene before him now. His best friend and his enemy locked in a passionate kiss. RON WAS WAY BEYOND HORRIFIED!

"Weasley, can't you see we're busy! Go away!" Draco hissed. 

But the moment was broken and Harry had caught himself and pulled out of Draco's grasp. 

"Oh well, never mind." Draco sighed and headed for the door, happier than he had ever been in his life.

When they were alone, Ron turned to Harry but Harry cut him off saying, "Ron, sometimes to win, you have to appear to lose!" Harry stated with a wry grin slowly appearing on his face.

"But you… and him." Ron stammered.

"I know… I know but its all part of the GAME, Ron. The great GAME we are now playing, that's what I'm talking about." Harry replied.

Harry began to walk towards the door but just before he reached the door, he turned to Ron and with a wry smile on his face said. "You know, Draco is a surprisingly good kisser." and with that Harry turned and walked out the door.

"Aaaargh! I did not need to hear that!" Ron protested following his friend down to the common room.

Separately Draco, then Harry and his friends entered the Great Hall and sat at their house tables. Draco looked across at Harry and Harry returned the stare. Without word or gesture, they knew what the other was thinking and the two greatest rivals at Hogwarts had come to a new mutual respect and a silent agreement. Harry had his spy in the Death Eaters and Draco had a chance to be free, if he had the wits to survive this war. Besides he quite liked the idea of being on Potter's side for once. You never knew if another opportunity would arise where Potter owed you big time. Draco had enjoyed that kiss. Both Harry and Draco turned back to their fellow housemates and their meals.


	18. The GAME Begins

**Chapter 18 - The GAME begins**

_Authors Note: In this section I use the following ways of referring to Harry Potter as he is impersonating Draco Malfoy.   
When another character refers to him it is of course as "Draco" as in   
"Hey Draco" Crabbe yelled, "you're an evil little blond git!"   
When Harry is acting as Draco, I use Draco(Harry) as in   
"Crabbe, you got every part of that statement wrong." replied Draco(Harry).   
For everything else it is just "Harry" as in   
Harry thought to himself //Perhaps I should not drop hints like that or someone is going to work out I am not really Draco.//   
Confused? Frankly, so am I! Hopefully it will make sense in the end.   
Now, on with the story!_

~*~

Late at night, the three Gryffindors sat around the fire in the otherwise empty common room of the Gyffindor Tower.

"So" Ron said "What was it like being Draco Malfoy for the holidays?"

Harry looked around making sure no one beside his friends was about. "Ron you have no idea! I always thought that the Dursleys were the most horrible guardians in the world but compared to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, they should get an award. Draco has had a life that you can't even imagine. It's an extraordinary thing being another person, experiencing their life through their own eyes. I am glad we had Dobby here to tell me so much about how Draco should act at home. Lucius uses the crucio curse on Draco for the least thing."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "He didn't, not on you?"

"He did. About six times. From slouching in the chair at dinner to not getting a good enough report card last year." Harry replied with a shadow passing his face as he remembered those painful lessons.

"Blimmey" Ron said "No wonder Draco is so screwed up!"

"But Harry, I happen to know Draco did very well at school last year. " Hermione replied.

"Not as well as you did!" Harry said leaving the implication hanging.

"Oh!" Hermione was horrified.

"What?" Ron asked.

"He didn't do as well as me, a mudblood, Ron." Hermione said.

"Don't use that disgusting word to describe yourself!" Ron replied heatedly.

"I don't but that's how the Malfoys see me, and Draco didn't do as well as I did." Hermione said

"No one ever does as well as you Hermione." Ron interrupted to Hermoines annoyance.

"His father really used the crucio curse on him for that?" Hermoiine went on with a look of horror on her face.

"On me you mean. Oh, yes" Harry said quietly remembering the pain. Silence descended as all three of them began to wonder what it must be like to grow up as a Malfoy. 

After a while Hermione seemed to have steeled herself and asked, "Tell us about it step by step Harry. The whole ten days!"

Harry nodded and began to tell them all he remembered of being Draco for the last 10 days.

~*~

Draco strolled down into the entrance hall, last of the students leaving for the Christmas holidays, just as Dobby had predicted. Ron already had his wand out and ready. Draco saw him and opened his mouth to hurl an insult Ron's way. He didn't get the chance. Ron raised his wand and stunned Draco in mid sneer. Draco slumped to the floor. Ron and Hermione who had been waiting keeping lookout for teachers or other students, hurriedly dragged Draco to the broom closet nearby. Hermione took out a large pair of scissors and cut off a lot of Draco's hair and placed it into a small bag. Harry wearing Slytherin robes waited near the entrance with a small vial of polyjuice potion missing only the final ingredient, Draco's hair. Hermione gave him the bag saying "That should be tons for the next 10 days." Harry took a hair from the bag and put it into the vial. The potion turned grey and Harry gritted his teeth and threw the potion down his throat. Harry's face began to rearrange itself and his hair began to lighten. Soon another Draco Malfoy stood there.

Hermione told Draco(Harry) "Good luck" and Ron brought up Draco's trunk to which he had added several large flasks of raw polyjuice potion. It just needed some of Draco's hair to allow Harry to stay looking like Draco for the entire time. Harry had worked out a way to hide a tube in the sleave of his clothing connected to a hidden container of potion. He would be able to take a sip of the potion every hour without drawing attention to himself, at least that was the theory. Ron and Hermione retreated out of sight again and Draco(Harry) strolled out the door. "Crabbe, would you get my trunk?" he said in Draco's voice.

"Draco, the carriages are about to leave!" Goyle shouted in frustration.

Draco(Harry) smoothed his Slytheryn robes down and picked off a non existent piece of lint from them, acting as if he had all the time in the world. "I'm coming" he drawled, still amazed by the sound of his new voice heard from within, so nasal and high pitched. Dobby who once had been the Malfoy's family house elf, had given Harry lessons on how to act like a Malfoy and had emphasised one thing about all else; to a Malfoy the rest of the world was not as important as themselves. Supreme arrogance and distain of all other people and things, that is what distinguished a Malfoy. Goyle looked at Draco(Harry) with annoyance but said nothing more. Crabbe was hurriedly carrying Draco's trunk to the last carriage. A Malfoy would never stoop to doing manual labour himself, especially when he had a friend to trick into doing it for him. Harry felt very guilty about it but he was determined to act the part of Draco to the letter.

Draco(Harry) finally climbed into the carriage and Goyle, Crabbe and Draco(Harry) were off to meet the Hogwarts express and spend the next 10 days with their familles over the Christmas break. Draco(Harry)'s last chance to pull out of this would be at the Hogsmead station. After that he would be on his own as Draco Malfoy. If he slipped up and was discovered, there would be little chance of escape. He had spent a full month preparing for this. Dobby had given Harry all the details of Draco Malfoy's life. Was it enough? Draco(Harry) would soon find out.

The train trip to London had gone well. Crabbe and Goyle were completely taken in but as Draco(Harry) told himself, they were hardly the sharpest students at school. But he was none the less pleased with how well his little set pieces of Draco-style complaining had gone. He complained about father not getting him a better broom for Quidditch, he complained about not being allowed to use magic away from school and he complained about Dumbledore's favouritism of mudbloods like Granger. Draco(Harry) had to repress the revulsion he felt about saying things like this. Fortunately Hermione had forced Harry to say it aloud many times in practice. She scolded him every time he gave himself away, until he could do it so well Ron suggested Harry would be accepted into Slytherin anytime he wanted to change houses. Ron had meant it as a joke but it cut too close to the secret he had never told his friends, that the sorting hat had wanted to put him into Slytherin when he was sorted and although Dumbledore had reassured Harry about his choice to go into Gryffindor instead, Harry had not come to terms with it. Ron was shocked to see how much his joke had wounded his friend.

//Now for the hard part// Draco(Harry) said to himself as the three Slytherins walked out of the barrier together. This was the one part that no one knew about. Dobby had no idea how Draco got from the station to the Malfoy Manor, other than he would arrive via the flue network in the evening just before Dinner. Harry had tried to turn the conversation with Goyle and Crabbe during the train ride, towards what was to happen but gained no useful information. Draco(Harry) would have to play it by ear.

"Well goodbye Draco" Crabbe and Goyle intoned in unison and began to walk away.

"Wait" Harry said shocked. He had hoped that they would at least be going together far enough to give him an idea how Draco usually got home from the station. "You're going already?" Draco(Harry) asked trying not to let his desperation show in his voice. 

"Well yes" Goyle replied puzzled by Draco(Harry)'s question. "Our parents are over there waiting. Well see you in a couple of days time."

"Oh, yes in a couple of days." Draco(Harry) tried to sound nonchalant about it all.

Draco(Harry) stood all-alone now in the middle of the busy station thinking, //What the hell do I do now?//

"Young Master Draco, thank heavens I caught you before you left. Your father has requested you meet him at his office." a man ambling quickly towards Draco(Harry) said. The man waited for acknowledgement from Draco in a most subservant manner

Draco(Harry) in his best Draco voice replied. "In his office you say?" Harry didn't have even a clue about where that would be and he was still stumped on how Draco was expected to travel. 

"Yes that's right Young Master, right away he said Sir." The man replied and began to turn away.

There was nothing else to do now, Harry would have to risk asking some very un-Draco like questions. "Exactly where is my fathers office and how do I get there?" Draco(Harry) asked the man. 

The man was clearly shocked "But young Master, you know where it is. You have been there many times? I don't know why you…" he began to say.

"Of course I know" Draco(Harry) replied sneering at the man, "but how do I know you're really from father. This could be some sort of trap. So tell me in detail exactly where you think my father's office is and how I travel there. And let me assure you, if you get one tiny thing wrong the results will be most unpleasant."

The man looked extremely nervous now. Would Harry's gamble pay off or had he given himself away already. "Yes young Master, I understand Sir, can't be to careful Sir, no Sir" the man then outlined everything he knew and if Harry wanted more detail on anything he was saying, Harry had but to lift an eyebrow and the man fearful he had missed something, would go back over what he had just said. By the time he finished Harry didn't need to ask a single question more. The man fled when Draco(Harry) released him with a nod. Harry now knew what he should have guessed, that no Malfoy ever travelled by muggle transport at all. So to get to and from the station every year, the Malfoys had a private flue connection in a building across the road. Harry had only to cross the street and enter the building and he would soon be on his way to meet Lucius Malfoy at his office in London.


	19. Head of a lion, tail of a snake

**Chapter 19 - Head of a lion, tail of a snake**

Draco(Harry) spun wildly around in the sooty flames of the flue network but managed to land on his feet as he emerged from a great marble fireplace in a large hall. Harry stood up and flinched as two women appeared out of nowhere with brushes and began removing all the ash residue from his clothes and hair. Harry forced himself to stand still for a minute for this to be done. Only when the two women began to withdraw did he walk forward. Luckily, an older woman approached and began talking without Harry having to say a thing. "Young Master Draco, it's a pleasure to see you again sir. Your father will be with you shortly, if you would like to wait." She said indicting a plush lounge outside a large set of oak doors ornately carved with the image of a beast with the head of a lion and the tail of a great snake. The same symbol was inlaid into the table in front of Harry. Harry had barely sat down when a young man hurried over to him with a mug and a plate of sweets. These were duly placed in front of Draco(Harry). Harry picked up the mug and took a sip. It was hot chocolate with about ten sugars added. It was unbearably sweet. Was Draco in the habit of having this much sugar all the time, Harry wondered. Harry did take the opportunity to take another hit of the polyjuice potion. The potion and sweet chocolate almost cancelled each other out in taste but Harry's mouth felt like a doormat. Luckily Harry didn't have to worry about drinking more, as the doors swung back and Lucius' voice called out. "Draco in here!"

//Now for the acid test// Harry thought to himself and taking a deep breath walked into Lucius Malfoy's office. Lucius sat behind a large antique desk in the lavish office. Everything in the room seemed to be designed to intimidate the visitor. It was certainly working on Harry. Harry walked slowly up to the desk and waited for Lucius to look up from his work. It was some time before Lucius finished and looked up at the boy in front of him.

"Draco, I hear you gave my man Perkins a grilling at the station. What was that about?" Lucius said eyeing Draco(Harry) with a very searching look. Had Harry given himself away with the man at the railway station after all? He had no choice but to bluff it out and Dobby had given him an excuse to try if anyone noticed anything strange about Draco but Harry didn't have much confidence in it at all. But the time had come to try it.

"I was bored, father" Draco(Harry) replied with a slight shrug.

Lucius laughed, "Excellent, nothing like playing the game with a subordinate. Keep them on their toes. I hope we have the opportunities to play the game together a few times before you have to go back. It's the one thing I miss about not having you underfoot. But to business. You received my message about…" Lucius tone had become more dire and he looked at the doors before continuing, "about the summons for you to attend the meeting tomorrow. The Lord asked specifically for you to be brought before him. Are you ready?"

"I am not sure, father" Draco(Harry) replied, "you haven't told me what it is about!"

"We shall see Draco, we shall see!" Lucius replied with an unpleasant glint in his eyes. "Draco, the Dark Lord does not tolerate weaknesses of any sort in his followers. I hope for your sake, you have not given in to any unfortunate habits. I won't be able to help you if you have."

Harry had a good idea of what Lucius was driving at. "No, father." Lucius looked at Draco(Harry) with a searching stare that worried Harry. Would he notice something wrong with the boy standing before him. It wasn't long before Lucius shrugged. "Now go amuse yourself for an hour while I finish some work, then we shall go back to the Manor together." Lucius said now dismissively as he turned back to the papers on his desk. 

//Well that was a warm welcome home// Harry thought to himself sarcastically.

"And Draco, you still haven't read that overview of the corporation's businesses written by my predecessor. It would not hurt for you to show some interest, especially if you have plans to follow me as the Chief Executive Officer." Lucius continued, "I know your objection but it is an excellent overview even if it was written by a Potter.

Harry almost blurted out his surprise. A Potter, Lucius' predecessor! Harry forced himself to appear calm even as his heart rate jumped higher. "If you insist father." Draco(Harry) said in a reluctant drawl.

"I do Draco" Lucius said pointedly, "My secretary has it. Now leave me."

Harry retreated from Lucius' office. He should have been glad that his first meeting with Lucius had gone so well but he was distracted by the revelation of a Potter having been Lucius' predecessor. Harry hurried over to the secretary.

"My father said you had the Business Overview he wants me to read" Draco(Harry) told the secretary. Harry was getting good at acting disinterested. Meanwhile his heart rate soared and his palms sweated.

"Yes Master Draco, it's here" she said handing Draco a large book bound in a thick leather cover with the same emblem on its cover as was carved on Lucius' office doors. "You can use the conference room if you want some quiet, sir."

~*~

Harry was soon seated alone at the long conference table with the large ornate book in front of him. His hands trembled as he opened the cover. There was the title page and it read: The Chimeria Corporation. An overview. By James Potter, Chief Executive Officer.

On the next page were some tables listing version dates and in the middle of the page was a small note, which simply said "For Harry". Harry felt the page with his fingertips over that comment for a long time. His father had written this summary for him. But why?

Harry forced back the tears beginning in his eyes and reluctantly turned to the first page.

The more he read, the more fascinated he became. The corporation had interests in everything in the wizarding world from Gringotts bank to Bertie Bott's Every Favoured Beans and a large number of muggle businesses too. Harry was lost in the detail of the complex business structures outlined in the book. He would need time to understand how they all fitted together but one thing was obvious, James Potter, Harry's father, had been the architect of the corporation's many interlinked businesses. 

Then Harry came across the table of shareholders. It listed the magical familles who where the major shareholders in the Chimeria Corporation. There were many names he recognised. Potters, Malfoys, Longbottoms, Goyles, Diggerys, Crabbes and Harry recognised many other names, names from the reports Dumbledore had showed him, reports from 15 years ago, names of those murdered during Voldemort's rise to power before he fell and the names of the death eaters killed in those attacks. In the table each of these names had been crossed out, their family lines ended and with it their shareholding in the corporation. For the shares were passed through each family in perpetuity becoming null and void on the death of the last heir of each family. And with the end of each family the shares held by the other families increased in the percentage of ownership of the corporation. Harry realised he himself being the last Potter heir owned about 25 percent of the entire corporation. He was rich. Most people would have been overjoyed to have discovered that but Harry also realised one other thing that chilled him to the core. This chart linked nearly all the seemingly random attacks of Voldemort's rise to power 15 years ago and several new names had been crossed from the Chart. Harry knew these to be the attacks of recent months. What Harry had before him was the single most important piece of information the army of light could have. With it he could predict who would be attacked in the future.

"I'm impressed Draco!" Lucius' voice jarred Harry out of his thoughts, "I expected you to have given up by now. Come, its time we go. Dinner awaits"

Harry knew he had to do something. He asked "Father, may I take this home so I can continue to study it?"

"If you wish." Lucius said with an intrigued look on his face. He yelled at a young man passing the door outside. "Smithers, come get this book for my son, then get his trunk and follow us to the manor." And without further word Lucius strode from the room. The young man hurried in and grabbed the book from Draco(Harry) while bowing to him. He waited while Draco(Harry) walked out the door before following and grabbing Draco(Harry)'s trunk from where it had been placed nearby. Lucius reached the middle of the Hall just in front of the great marble fireplace and turned. "I'll see you at the manor Draco." And he disparated in front of Draco(Harry) and was gone. Harry had a problem, he didn't know the exact thing to say to the fire to get him to the manor. In desperation he said to the young Mr Smithers "Your go first."

Mr Smithers looked very surprised but Draco(Harry) covered well with. "You don't think I want you crashing into me at the manor do you?"

"No sir, of coarse not Sir!" Mr Smithers replied seemingly satisfied with the story. He grabbed some flue power from the mantle of the fire and with the trunk in one hand and the heavy book in the other, he threw the powder in the flames stated clearly enough for an attentive Harry to hear "Malfoy Manor House". Draco(Harry) now had the information he required and soon followed.


	20. The Best Laid Plans

**Chapter 20 - The Best Laid Plans**

Hermione only had time to shout "McGonagall" up the stairs to Ron, before turning to try and head the Professor off. Ron had to think fast. He removed the restraining spell from around Harry's bed. Ron grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and pull it over himself just in time, as the Professor entered the room.

"Mr Potter, Mr Potter" Professor McGonagall shook the boy on the bed, somewhat surprised that Harry Potter slept this soundly, "Mr Potter, wake up!"

"Wha… What? Aaargh" the boy on the bed said groggily as he opened his eyes and saw Professor McGonagall leaning over him.

"We received a message from your Uncle and Aunt. You need to pack, you are urgently needed at your home" Professor McGonagall told the seemingly half asleep boy.

"Pack, yes, got to get home" the boy said groggily as he stumbled from the bed. He couldn't get his bearings. Why was McGonagall here, and why was everything back the front in his room?

"Here let me do that for you" Professor McGonagall told him as with a wave of her wand Harry's clothes flew out of his cupboard and arranged themselves neatly in his trunk.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione's voice came in from outside, "can I see you for a minute."

"Hurry up and finish packing, I'll see you downstairs in 2 minutes, Mr Potter" Professor McGonagall said turning and walking out the door.

"What did you call me!" the boy said as he came more to his senses but it was too late, Professor McGonagall had left. Draco looked around. This certainly wasn't his Slytherin dormitory, and why did McGonagall call him Potter of all things. Draco was just beginning to think about these questions when out of thin air in front of him appeared the last person Draco remembered seeing before waking up in this strange place.

"Weasley!" Draco hissed.

"Malfoy, do exactly as I say or I'll do more than just stun you this time." Ron replied fiercely holding his wand on Draco. "Stand right there." Ron got two large flasks and a small bag and put them into Harry's trunk.

"Now I have a bit of a shock for you Malfoy." Ron continued as he opened his cupboard door to show the large mirror on the inside. Draco could see Harry Potter standing there. Draco looked around to see where Potter was. No one was there. Draco turned back and saw Potter in the mirror turn to face him. 

"No it can't be." Draco said in horror as his hands felt his face. Potter's reflection in the mirror mimicked his movements perfectly. Draco could feel his face. It wasn't quite right and then his fingertips touched his forehead. The scar, the scar that everyone in the entire wizarding world knew instantly, was there deep in the skin. 

"What have you done to me?" he asked Ron.

"Here, drink this quickly" Ron handed Draco a small vile. Draco downed it hoping it would reverse everything in this madness. It was sweet and rich and his insides felt a sudden warmth but nothing else happened. He looked at Weasley who stood there smugly still holding the wand on him. 

"What was that?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you might call that essence of Harry" Ron said smiling.

"I'll kill you, Weasley" Draco hissed.

"Not without a wand, Malfoy. Now listen carefully, you are going to walk downstairs in a minute and pretend to be Harry. I'll be right behind you under the invisibility cloak with my wand ready. Make no mistake Malfoy, I am prepared to do just about anything I have to do, to ensure no one finds out you're not Harry." Ron's face portrayed his resolve in this matter. Draco knew now was not the time to try anything. He would wait for his chance and then he would make Weasley pay for this outrage. Ron threw the invisibility cloak over himself and with a heavy prod got Draco moving out the door.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall bundled Harry(Draco) into the waiting carriage with his trunk. (Ron had just time enough to scramble aboard unseen beneath the invisibility cloak himself before the carriage took off for the Hogsmead train station. Harry(Draco) was to catch the Hogsmead evening special to London. 

Draco hissed "Weasley, you there?"

Ron's head appeared opposite Draco. "Don't worry Malfoy, I made it."

"So now we're alone, would you like to tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Draco shouted at Ron.

"Quite frankly, I'm not sure myself. We weren't expecting this. The plan was to keep you safely in the Gryffindor tower. Now we will just have to play it by ear. One thing is certain! For the next ten days, come hell or high water, you are going to be Harry Potter!" Ron said as he made himself comfortable for the ride to the station across from a Harry Potter that had a very sour look on his face.


	21. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 21 - Malfoy Manor**

Harry was getting better at keeping to his feet when arriving via the flue network but this time it was unfortunately on top of the young Mr Smithers who with so much to carry, had fallen coming out of the fire. Harry had to repress an urge to help the hapless youth up. Lucius, who stood admiring the scene, merely chuckled. Harry stepped off the youth and walked towards Lucius. When he was close enough Lucius told Harry quietly "Well played, Draco, I was about to punish you for letting a underling go first but that was very well played! Brilliant in fact." To the poor youth struggling to regain his feet Lucius merely said. "Take those things up to my son's rooms" and turned away.

Narcissa came gliding out of the door to one side. With a voice that lacked any emotional content at all, she spoke as if to the room itself, "Draco, dinner will be ready soon, go and change immediately".

"Yes, Mother" Harry said and quickly got his bearings. Harry had studied the sketches Dobby had done of the Malfoy castle but relating them to the actual place was more difficult than Harry had hoped. This must be the main reception hall and then the best way to Draco's rooms would be through this door. Harry was confident.

"Draco! Your mother said GO CHANGE! You are not going into dinner dressed like a MUGGLE!" Lucius hissed Harry. "or perhaps you require a reminder of what happens to those WHO DO NOT LISTEN!" Lucius held out his wand threateningly and had an expression on his face that chilled Harry to his bones.

Harry had made a mistake and opened the door to the dinning room. He could see the huge long table inside. "Sorry father." Harry knew he had gotten things back the front. If this was the door to the dinning room, then the door he wanted was on the other side of the hall. He hurried across to it giving Lucius a wide berth. 

Once he was safely beyond the door he sighed. What a homecoming! Harry was glad he wasn't Draco, well not more than these few days at least. Harry found Draco's rooms without too much trouble after that. They were large and had a view of the grounds to the east. They consisted of a large bedroom with an enormous four-poster bed, a private bathroom almost the size of the Dursley's living room ornately decorated in marble, a sitting room with a large fireplace and another large room, which was given over to clothing. Draco had more clothes than Harry had ever seen before. He knew he didn't have time to explore everything now. It would have to wait. He chose a dress robe of bottle green like his own and quickly changed.

Dinner was a formal affair even though it was just the Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. The table was set with more silverware than Harry had ever seen in his life. An ancient looking servant who Lucius addressed as Hobbs placed each course of the dinner in front of them. The food excellent, if a little skimpy. Harry earned a painful lesson on siting up straight from Lucius. It was only brief but it put Harry on edge for the rest of the meal. He made sure he waited for Narcissa and Lucius to begin eating each course before he did, and that he used the same piece of cutlery as they had. The Dursley's had never exactly schooled him in formal table manners but Harry knew enough from the occasional movie on television that you started with the outside piece of cutlery and worked your way in. Narcissa gave him some strange looks at times but he avoided any other painful lessons from Lucius. The biggest problem he had was not wolfing the food down, as was his normal habit.

Harry was glad when the meal was finally over. Lucius left without comment while Harry was still finishing his desert. 

"You are very quiet tonight Draco." Narcissa said suddenly.

"Yes mother." Harry answered unsure of how much to venture.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Narcissa continued.

"A little," Harry replied hoping to use the excuse to cover any odd behaviour. 

"I know we have not been close since… well since your brother left but if you decide not to go tomorrow I have some private funds you could use." Narcissa replied still in that emotionless non-directed way she had. Obviously she cared for Draco enough to defy Lucius. And Harry was also surprised to hear Draco had a brother. He had never heard anyone ever mention him before.

Harry however had come all this way for the very meeting Narcissa was talking about. "Thank you, Mother but I will be going to the meeting tomorrow." He told her. 

She showed no reaction to his words but responded, "I trust you will not mention this conversation to your father."

"No, mother" Harry said. It was all he could think of. 

Narcissa arose and left the room leaving Harry still sitting at the table with his desert in front of him. He had lost his appetite but he sat there a long time, thinking. Finally he got up and walked out of the dinning room. Harry took the opportunity to check his bearings around the now quiet manor house. Wandering from room to room, marvelling at the sheer opulence of the manor's décor. Finally once he had enough of the layout memorised, he returned to Draco's rooms. 

~*~

The bed had been turned down, presumable by a house elf. Harry changed into a lurid pair of Draco's silk pyjamas that had little bunny rabbits hopping around them. Harry smiled at the thought of reminding the real Draco of these, once he got back to Hogwarts. The idea of the real Draco, diabolical Slytherin he was, in these cute little bunny pj's had Harry giggling. 

Harry wasn't sleepy at all and he began to look around Draco's rooms. Harry wasn't sure what he had expected but he was greatly puzzled with what he found. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing in Draco's room that could be described as personal. No photos, no books other than his old school textbooks neatly stored on the bookshelf. In fact everything was perfectly neat, nothing out of place. Harry wondered if it was the house elves cleaning or was Draco just this anal. Harry had seen enough and began to climb into the huge bed. As he did so he heard a minute squeak of a floorboard as he stood on it. To anyone else it would have meant nothing. But Harry had a floorboard that made the exact same sound under his bed at the Dursley's. It was lose and under it he hid everything he didn't want the Dursleys to find. Harry got down on all fours with a lamp and looked closely at the floor.

He had been right. The floorboard was loose and minute scratch marks showed where it had been prised up before. Harry had found Draco's hiding place. Harry felt guilty, as he knew he really shouldn't be invading Draco's privacy but he was not able to help himself. He soon had the floorboard up and in the space underneath found a small box. Harry sat on the bed and carefully opened the box. Inside was a letter and some old photos. The photos showed a young blond boy sitting in the lap of an older boy aged about 10 years old. The young boy was Draco and he looked happier than Harry had ever seen him. The older boy must be Draco's brother David. Harry looked at the photo of David Malfoy and felt greatly disturbed. It could not be!

His hands shaking, Harry opened the letter and in the untidy scrawl of young boy Harry read the short note.

Drake,

I am leaving and not coming back, I dare not. I must go. It is not your fault, father would have found out anyway. 

You are too young to understand this now but when you are older I hope you will find this letter in our special place. I hope to see you when you go to Hogwarts. Make sure they don't send you to Durmstrang.

I love you.

David.

Harry carefully put the items back n the box and placed it under the floorboard again. He was sorry he had found it now. He didn't feel very good about what he had done. They were Draco's private things and Harry had no business prying into them but it had given him a puzzle he knew he must solve. Who was David Malfoy and where is he now? Harry lay there in the bed for a long time, thinking.


	22. 10 Days a Potter

**Chapter 22 - 10 Days a Potter**

"Come on boy, don't dawdle!" Uncle Vernon shouted at his nephew Harry Potter in the main concourse of the Kings Cross train station.

"Good God, if you think I putting up with this for 10 days your mad." Draco whispered to his left.

From his right a whisper out of thin air came to his ear. "Shut up Malfoy, and get moving."

"Who is he anyway" Draco whispered. He had been sure everyone in the muggle world worshiped Potter like they did in the wizarding world. He had heard the sad sob stories Potter had told of his muggle upbringing but had been sure that Potter was just playing for sympathy.

"It's Harry's Uncle, Vernon Dursley, Harry lives with him, his Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley. Remember those names, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley." The bodiless voice whispered back.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Uncle Vernon yelled at the boy.

"Of course I am not talking to myself!" Draco replied.

"Ask him why they want Harry home." A whisper in his ear told Draco. Ron had been wondering on the entire trip why the Dursley's had wanted Harry to come back over the holidays. They hated having him during the summer and had never before wanted him home during the holidays. Ron was sure of one thing they hadn't gotten Harry home to shower him with Christmas presents.

"Why do you want Pot…"Draco started to ask but was shoved hard in the back by Ron. " I mean why do you want me home?" Draco asked.

"You have to go see some people tomorrow," Vernon Dursley said with an unpleasantly pleased look on his face that neither boy liked the look of. 

"What people?" Draco asked.

"You have a little court appearance to attend." Vernon Dursley continued. "Going to get your comeuppance."

Ron didn't like the sound of that but couldn't think of anything to do at the moment. Draco didn't like it either. He knew enough about reading people to know what sort of a person he was dealing with in Vernon Dursley. The fact that this was Harry Potter's uncle was very surprising. //Maybe// Draco thought to himself, //Potters stories about his home life were not just a play for sympathy.// Without further discussion they reached the car. Uncle Vernon pulled the keys from his pocket and hit the alarm disarm button, the car beeped and flashed its lights. 

"Aaargh" Draco exclaimed as he jumped back from the car surprised at the sudden noise. Draco had never been this close to a muggle car before, let alone ridden in one. 

"What's the matter boy?" Uncle Vernon shouted at Harry(Draco).

"Nothing" Harry(Draco) said.

"Well, put your trunk in the boot. I haven't got all day." Uncle Vernon yelled as his face was getting very red.

"The boot, right, and exactly where would that be?" Harry(Draco) replied.

Two things happened at once, Uncle Vernon screamed, "What the hell do you mean, you know perfectly well where it is!" and Draco felt himself being dragged backwards by an unseen hand. When he had been dragged to the back of the car, a whisper in his ear said "Lift it, lift the back section of the car."

Now he was back here, Draco could see where a lid was partially open at the back section of the muggle car. He lifted and discovered the hinged lid rotated up to reveal an area obviously designed for carrying luggage. He lifted the heavy trunk into the 'boot' as muggles called it and closed the lid. "Clever!" He said quietly. A whisper told him "Move to just behind the door Vernon Dursley got in, pull up the silver handle to open the back door and get in."

Draco quickly worked out how the door opened and got in. He was then suddenly pushed over by Weasley as he got in too. Potter's pig of an Uncle was seated in front of the car. He was doing something with the controls that Draco didn't understand but the noise of the engine starting was the result.

"Put your seat belt on, boy!" he yelled as he looked back at Harry(Draco). Draco was baffled again but his arm suddenly moved as Weasley grabbed it and put the hand on a metal buckle hanging on a flat piece of webbing on Draco's side of the car. Draco guessed this was the 'seat belt' but how was he to 'put it on'. He pulled it and the webbing extended easily. He was looking around and saw a small thing on the seat was moving back and forth. Weasley was trying to get Draco to notice it. Draco pulled the metal buckle on the webbing down to it and pushed it into the slot. A click and it was locked it. The webbing was now stretched across Draco's body. He panicked slightly fearing he may not be able get out but the webbing moved easily and then he noticed a button on the box the buckle was locked into. Pushing it experimentally caused the buckle to release.

"Stop mucking about boy! What has gotten into you? It's that damn school. Every time you come back from there, you're worse." Vernon Dursley yelled. 

Draco was feed up with all his loud yelling. //I mean I'm not deaf!// he thought to himself. How Potter put up with this sort of behaviour was beyond Draco. He caught himself just in time. He almost expressed sympathy for Potter.

Vernon Dursley's attention was turned now to the front of the vehicle as it moved forward. For the next hour Draco sat fascinated by Vernon Dursley's actions. He was obviously moving controls that caused the car to change direction and speed, but why did the car veer straight for other vehicles causing Vernon Dursley to shout out of his window at the other cars' passengers. To Draco, it all looked very inefficient. //Why don't they just get the cars to control themselves like the carriages at school// he wondered. Eventually they turned into narrower roads with a lot less cars for Vernon Dursley to shout at and then into a very quiet avenue lined with almost identical little ugly houses. Draco was shocked when he realised that the little hovel of a house the car stopped in front of must be Potter's home.

The noise of the engine stopped. They had arrived and a nudge from Weasley got Draco moving. Draco got the trunk out of the 'boot' and followed Vernon Dursley into the house. Draco thought the inside was even uglier than the outside. Had Potter really grown up in this hovel? 

"Wipe your feet this instant!" a hideously horse-faced women yelled as she appeared from the rear of the house. "How dare you track dirt onto my nice clean floors. Pulled back by an invisible Weasley, Draco wiped his shoes on the front door mat that had the word WELCOME printed on it. //That's a joke!// Draco thought.

"Get upstairs and get to sleep, you'll have a busy day tomorrow." The horse-faced women said.

"But I'm hungry" Draco protested. After all it had been a long trip and he hadn't had anything all day. 

"Too bad you missed dinner, it was a nice roast beef." The old cow said obviously enjoying Draco's distress. Draco wasn't use to being treated like this.

Pulled slowly towards the steps a very angry Draco began to climb up to the next floor carrying the heavy trunk. He felt like yelling the truth about who he really was to these muggles and getting the hell out of there. To hell with whatever Weasley would do. Nothing could be as bad as this! But then he thought just how bad a wizard with a wand could make it for him, defenceless as he was. He knew all too well the answer to that question from personal experience and had no desire to repeat it. So the only choice was to continue this absurd charade for the moment until he gained the upper hand.

He was soon in Harry's bedroom. Vernon Dursley had closed and locked the door behind him. Draco looked around. Bars on the window, bare floorboards, a mean little bed with two thin blankets on it and a bunch of what could only be described as broken muggle junk.

"You have got to be kidding!" Draco said out loud. 

"I'm afraid not" Ron Weasley said quietly as he appeared in front of Draco. "This is Harry's room. They lock him in here during the summers and he doesn't get much to eat either. Not much of a home coming is it?"

"It's freezing in here" Draco complained shivering. "Where's the fireplace?"

"No fireplace, muggles use electricity to heat their homes. Guess Harry's Aunt and Uncle haven't bothered to turn the heat on in Harry's room."

"No fire, no food! I can't stay here" Draco hissed.

"Food! We sent Harry some food last summer. He hides stuff from the muggles under a lose floorboard. Perhaps there is something left." Ron said in a moment of inspiration.

It didn't take the two hungry, cold youths long to discover Harry's hiding place. In it was a good supply of the sugar free snacks Hermione had sent him last summer. In their wrappers they were still good. The boys sat silently chewing for a while.

"This is no good. I need sugar!" Draco complained.

"Well unless you know how to pick a muggle lock, you will have to make do with it." Ron said growing tried of Draco's incessant complaints.

"You have the wand, you could open the door easily enough and we could get out." Draco said, his tone keen for a change.

"Students aren't allowed to do magic during the holidays, one little Alohomora from me and the ministry would take action. We can't afford to do anything that might result in the discovery that you are not the real Harry Potter. Tomorrow I'll use the cloak to steal some food from the kitchen and hid it up here. I don't think the ministry can detect it like a wand spell. But for tonight it's good old sugar free snacks. Now shut up and chew."

"So you can't use your wand." Draco said evilly.

Ron yawned sleepily, "Don't get any ideas Malfoy. If you try anything I'll risk using the wand if I have to. Besides even without the wand, I could take you. Don't forget I'm a lot bigger than you these days and I have been trained in the marital arts plus the fact that I grew up with five older brothers to fight with. I could pound you into the ground with my bare fists and not even break into a sweat."

Draco didn't reply but his look soured enough to let Ron know his words had had the desired effect. Ron took off his shoes and climbed into the bed handing Draco one of the thin blankets. Ron gave him a cheerful "Goodnight"

"How do you make the light go out?" Draco asked looking up at the bare electric light bulb.

"Switch by the door" Ron said sleepily, wrapping the other thin blanket tightly around him to stop as much of the cold air getting to him as possible.

Draco eventually found the little switch and gingerly flicked it with one finger. Instantly the light went out. A second later it went on again, then off, on, off, on.

"Draco!" Ron said annoyed by the flashing light.

"First time you called me by my right name, RON!" Draco said sneeringly.

"Just leave the light off." Ron replied.

The light went out without further comment. Ron couldn't get to sleep with the noise Draco was making trying to find a place to sleep. He first tried the hard floor, then the broken chair, then the top of the Wooden box by the cupboard. Suddenly Ron felt the bed move. Draco was climbing into bed with Ron!

"What the hell do you think your doing, Malfoy" Ron demanded now fully awake.

"So we are back to surnames again, are we?" Draco said, "Move over and let me in."

"If you think I'd sleep with you…" Ron began.

"Don't flatter yourself Weasley. You are not my type. There is nowhere else and at least if we share both blankets we'll be a little warmer." Draco replied.

Ron hated that it actually made sense. "Alright but don't even think of trying anything." So soon they were lying back to back in Harry's bed sharing the two blankets. Ron hated to admit it but Draco had been right, at least they were warmer. Ron drifted off to sleep.


	23. The Malfoy Estate

**Chapter 23 - The Malfoy estate**

"Master Draco… , Master Draco, time to wake up sir" Draco(Harry) woke with a start. A young house elf in a filthy pillowcase cringed next to the bed with its arms held defensively waiting for a blow. Harry quickly checked his watch, he still had another 10 minutes to go before he needed another sip of potion.

"I'm up, go away" Draco(Harry) told the elf who was obviously surprised at not being hit for waking Draco. The elf fled the room not wanting to push its luck. Harry knew from Dobby that Draco took his time in the morning before appearing for breakfast, so Harry ran a deep bath. He undressed but before stepping into the bath he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. It was quite fascinating having a naked Draco Malfoy peering back, following every move Harry made. Harry made a series of silly poses as he got to know this strange new body he inhabited. Finally, Harry lowered his gaze down and turned quite red. He turned back to the reflexion of Draco in the Mirror and said "You wish Malfoy!" and laughing, sank into the bath.

About an hour later Draco(Harry) emerged from his room looking every bit the Malfoy. He was wearing a royal blue robe with gold trim. He had also played with all of Draco's toiletries. He reeked of so many different fragrances, his nose twitched as it tried to cope. He wandered down to the dining room and walked in to find only his place set. On the side board trays contained a bewildering array of breakfast foods. Harry was loading his plate with food when a cough from behind caused him to jump.

"Young Master, I hope I didn't startle you." The ancient servant who had served last night said apologetically. "Master Lucius has left for the office and asks for you to be ready when he returns at 6 o'clock tonight. He said you would understand." 

"And mother?" Draco(Harry) asked.

"Mistress has retired to her rooms for the day, Master Draco" the old man looked surprised at Draco(Harry)'s question. Draco(Harry) shrugged and the old servant turned and left without further comment.

Harry returned to his breakfast. At least he could eat his breakfast without worrying about Lucius' painful little lessons. He looked down at his breakfast and thought to himself //And the condemned man ate a hearty meal// and putting worry about what would occur that evening aside he began to eat. 

When he was finished Harry decided he wanted to see the grounds while he had the chance and left the manor via the huge front doors which had opened at his approach. The ground was covered in a light dusting of snow and the air was cold but in the sunlight Harry was warm enough in his cloak. He enjoyed the brisk fresh air as he walked down the gravel drive. A turning on his left, lead to a small village. Harry was curious enough to walk down to see who lived there. The ancient cottages looked a picture with their thatched roofs covered in glittering white snow.

"So you think you can pass by my door and not visit your old nanny." A voice from a nearby cottage doorway said.

Harry turned and saw an old woman bent over a walking stick standing in the doorway. He tried to think what to say. "No I was just coming to see you."

"You use to be able to lie a lot better than that!" the old women replied apparently amused by Harry's attempt at deception. Harry just stood there uncertain of what to do next. "Well come in, come in! We'll have some tea." the old woman asked. Harry walked over to her and she stood aside in the door to let him in. Inside was a nice roaring fire and a couple of comfortable chairs. On a small table with a silver tea service ready to be used. The inside of the cottage reminded Harry of Hagrid's hut, comfortable but not very fancy. After the opulence of the manor it was a bit of a shock to Harry.

"So tell me young Drake, how have you been?" The old women asked as she sat back down in one of the fireside chairs.

"Fine, fine thanks" Harry answered.

Things going alright at Hogwarts, are they?" the old women asked seemingly looking forward to hearing all about Draco's life at the school. 

"Yes" Harry replied wishing he could think up better conversation than this but he had no idea of who this woman was.

"Would you mind pouring the boiling water for the tea dear, I'm afraid my old hands aren't what they use to be." The old women said indicating the steaming kettle at the fireplace.

Harry carefully lifted the kettle off its hook and poured the boiling water into the waiting teapot. He put the kettle back and had just turned around with the teapot in his hand when he noticed the old woman was no longer smiling. No her face now held a terrible expression, her eyes a piecing look and worse of all she held a wand in her hands pointed directly at Harry.

"Who are you?" she said with a strained voice. 

Harry tried to think. "It's Draco!" he said hoping to bluff his way through.

"I may be old but I am not senile. Think I don't know the boy I raised from a baby. I know an impostor when I see one. Where is my Drake? If you have hurt him, I'll kill you, so help me god!" the old women said with absolute conviction in her voice.

Harry was speechless. What could he do now. He maybe could take the wand away from the old women but it was a big maybe. She didn't look like she was going to let her guard down anytime soon and then what? The only way he had to ensure she didn't talk was to kill her and he was not prepared to do that.

"He's fine, safe and sound back at Hogwarts." Harry tried the truth.

The old women looked at the boy in front of her. He certainly looked the part. A small bell caught her attention. "What is that?" she asked him reading herself for some trick.

"The alarm on my watch." Harry replied. His time was up. Slowly his face began to change, the hair growing darker and the scar forming on his forehead.

"Oh my," the old women said as the boy she knew so well changed before her eyes into Harry Potter. She let her wand drop back into her lap.

"Are you going to turn me in?" Harry asked.

"You're the spitting image of James, except for the eyes." The old women said kindly.

"Are you going to turn me in?" Harry repeated. It was after all a very important question as far as he was concerned.

"To who dear?" the old women asked.

"Lucius" Harry replied.

"Ha I wouldn't give the time of day to that bastard." The old women said. "No you don't need to worry dear, I won't let anyone know who you really are. Now give me that teapot. The tea is getting cold. Sit! Sit!"

"I better take some more potion in case someone comes in." Harry said and taking a good sip from the tube in his sleeve he was soon looking like Draco again. "What should I call you? I mean what is your name?"

"Just you call me Nanny dear. Everyone calls me that and that is what my Drake calls me too. No one has used my real name in many years, I have almost forgotten it myself. Now tell me are you and my Drake friends?" Nanny asked.

"Well not quite." Harry replied not wishing to upset the old women by telling her exactly what he did think of Draco Malfoy.

"No, I guess he is pretty rotten to you, isn't he. Now you shouldn't mind that dear. That's the way my Drake shows affection. It's the Malfoy blood in him. That's how you gave yourself away. You didn't insult me. My Drake always does and he would certainly never have poured the water for me. That's servant's stuff! He'd say." The old women laughed to herself and shook her head. "Speaking of the tea dear, would you mind pouring. The cups are over there."

Harry poured the tea into two fine china cups and sat sipping the hot sweet tea. After his walk in the cold air it was very welcomed. "My Drake, dear you are sure he is safe?"

"Yes he's being looked after by some of my friends. We haven't hurt him, I assure you." Harry reassured the old lady. She had an almost Dumbledore like piecing gaze. "Why do you call him Drake instead of Draco?"

"That's his real name dear. Named after my Narcissa's family name of Swan. Draco is what Lucius insists he is called. Lucius hates anything that does not have him at its centre. A black soulless bastard! Pardon the language dear but I get so worried he'll force my Drake into his filthy dealings. Thinks I don't know what he does. Would soon put old nanny in the ground if he knew how much I did know, he would."

"What exactly do you know?" Harry asked trying to make it sound like an innocent question. Inwardly he was keen to find out anything that could help him against the death eaters.

The old women gave Harry a knowing look however and said "Just like you father. He asked me to find out what I could before… I'm sorry dear I didn't mean to upset you. He was a good man your father, one of the best, and your mother was too." 

"My father asked you for information before he died?" Harry asked keen to hear anything of his parents.

"Yes, it was I who sent the warning that Tom Riddle was after them to Dumbledore but it did no good." The old women patted Harry's hand and the tears in here eyes were real.

"They were betrayed by a friend. It wasn't your fault." Harry told her and they sat in silence together for a few minutes each with their own thoughts of that night 15 years ago.

"So what brings you here dear. Trying to get something on that bastard Lucius." Her eyes held a flame of expectation. 

Harry had to decide how much he trusted this old woman. Her story of working for his father may be just her way of getting him to trust her but he didn't think so. He decided to go out on a limb and tell her. She did after all know his true identity and barring casting a memory charm on her, she was already capable of getting Harry killed.

"I'm here to take Draco's place at a death eater's meeting tonight. I have to find out what Voldemort is planning if we are to counter it." Harry told the old women as his eyes blazed with green fire.

"Lucius… was… taking… my… Drake… to… that… meeting?" the old women said slowly, her anger bubbling just below the surface. "I warned him!" her tone was now murderous.

Harry saw the intent in her old eyes. "You must not do anything to disrupt my plans. I must get to that meeting. It is our only chance to find out Voldemort's plans before more people die. It is vital!"

The old women shifted uneasily. "Very well dear I won't do anything till after the meeting but that Lucius is going to pay."

"It is not just Lucius. He is one of hundreds of Death Eaters willing to serve Voldemort. We must find a way to defeat them all. Voldemort is the key to that." Harry said earnestly. He suddenly realised the old women never even blinked at his mention of the dark lords name. "You don't seem to be upset when I say Voldemort. Everyone else jumps and complains."

"Voldemort, silly name. I was there when Tom Riddle made it up." The old women said.

"You knew Tom Riddle?" Harry asked stunned.

"Yes dear long ago when we were both at Hogwarts. " Nanny said looking thoughtfully down into her cup of tea. "before he changed into… Voldemort."

"You should know some things before you go to that meeting dear. Things that only Drake and his father know. And me! Yes I can tell you what you need to know. Now remember dear my Drake is not a nice person. Its not his fault but he is not nice. You shouldn't be either or you will be discovered again." She told Harry kindly.

~*~

Harry returned to the Manor house in the late afternoon. He had enjoyed talking to Nanny for most of the day in her cosy little cottage in the village on the Malfoy estate. He knew even more about how to act like a Malfoy now. She certainly did also know a lot about Lucius' dealings. Who he had seen recently and even what they had discussed. With each piece of information the puzzle of Lucius , the death eaters and Voldemort became clearer. He was ready as he would ever be, to attend that meeting tonight.

Returning to Draco's rooms he found a new robe had been laid out for him. It was a Death Eater robe, black and unadorned. Beside it a mask lay on the bed. He was loath to even touch it and sat for a long time just staring at it deep in his own thoughts. Finally just before 6 o'clock he changed into the vile garment and waited.


	24. The Odd Couple

**Chapter 24 - The Odd Couple**

Ron had a very strange dream. He had dreamt he and Draco had gone to the Dursleys and were in bed together. Weird! He thought about it in that half conscience state before waking fully. Hermione was hugging him tenderly pressed into his chest. His eyes opened and saw blond hair. //That's odd// he thought before memory of last night began to reconnect in his sleep addled brain. During the night both boys had turned over and were now in an embrace. Ron eyes shot wide open. Draco had just opened his eyes too. The two boys looked at each other for a split second before almost leaping apart.

"Ummm Ummm" Ron stuttered and avoiding looking directly at Draco, "You better take some more potion. You'll need to look like Harry when the Dursley's let you out for breakfast."

Draco was also avoiding looking directly at Ron. The closeness in the bed was something neither wanted to dwell on. "Why don't you take it and I'll use the cloak."

Ron's face hardened its expression, "I'm not letting you out of my sight, so take the potion and get ready for another day as Harry Potter."

Draco had no choice and took a good mouthful of the potion. He was getting to like the taste, at least compared to the sugar free snacks. The warmth spread through his body and he watched fascinated in the cupboard's mirror, as his face changed into Potter's, scar and all.

They soon heard the unmistakable sounds of the Dursley's stirring from their own bed. It wasn't long before the door was being unlocked. Ron pulled the invisibility cloak over himself, leaving Draco to play his role.

"Up now boy." Aunt Petunia yelled, "Oh you are up, go wash and then get to the kitchen." 

Harry(Draco) walked out of the bedroom and looked around wondering were the bathroom was. Luckily the bathroom door was ajar enough to see the tiles. Harry(Draco) entered and so did Ron. Luckily the door had a lock on the inside so they couldn't be disturbed. Both boys took full advantage to wash the grim of the long trip off. Ron realised that he and Draco were going to have to put their differences aside at times like these over the days to come. "Here Draco, I got us some fresh clothes from Harry's cupboard." Ron told him as he handed him a pile of clothes.

Draco was thrown slightly by Ron's use of his first name again instead of Malfoy. He was wondering about the change until he noticed the clothes he was handed. "You don't expect me to wear these rags? They're huge!"

"They're Dudley's hand-me-downs I'm afraid. That's all there was." Ron said shrugging. He too was changing into the torn and hugely oversized pants. 

"Hurry up in there Boy.' Uncle Vernon yelled pounding on the bathroom door.

Shortly Harry(Draco) opened the door and was shoved aside by Uncle Vernon. Ron had just enough time to dodge out of the bathroom before he slammed the door shut. The boys walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Watch the bacon and don't let it burn" Aunt Petunia hissed to Harry(Draco). 

The boy stood wide mouthed as he realised she expected him to cook them breakfast. They treated Harry Potter exactly like his family treated house elfs. "Go on" Ron said from behind. It wasn't long before the kitchen was filled with smoke from the burning bacon and eggs. A device on the ceiling began a loud screaming sound. 

Uncle Vernon came barrelling down the stairs wrapped in a towel screaming, "Fire, FIRE!"

Aunt Petunia was yelling at Harry(Draco) "You horrible freak, you did that on purpose. That was the last of the bacon."

"But I'm hungry" yelled the fat oaf Dudley.

Draco fumed. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know how to cook. That was an elf's job, not a wizard's. These fat, ugly relatives of Potter were asking for it. If he only had a wand, he would show them a thing or two. They would learn that it didn't pay to upset a Malfoy.

~*~

Draco had no idea what was going on. He, (and his invisible companion), had been taken by the Dursleys to a nondescript office building some miles from the Dursley's house. The sign on the front of the building said "Family Services" but that meant nothing to Draco. Vernon Dursley had told him to wait in a kind of reception area while he went and spoke to the man in the small office just up the corridor. Draco could see them clearly as they talked. What very few people knew was that Draco had a special ability, a very useful ability, Draco could read lips. It allowed him to learn many things he wasn't suppose to know, like now.

"I have my nephew here. Is everything arranged?" Vernon Dursley said.

"Yes, the two old bags on the tribunal with me I can twist around my little finger. The boy won't look too sympathetic will he? That's the only danger with these two." The man replied.

"No he's a complete rotter, a freak, abnormal. Almost burned down the house this morning." Vernon Dursley assured the man.

"Then we will have him declared delinquent and mentally unfit in nothing flat, that is if you have the item we talked about?" The man said coyly.

"Ah! the money! It's right here." Vernon said pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to the man.

"Easy, Someone might see. And I said cash, not a cheque. Oh alright give it to me." The man said as he pushed Vernon Dursley's arm under the edge of the desk. Mr Jones slipped the piece of paper into the top desk draw.

"And the papers giving me power of attorney over the boys inheritance, when do I get those?" Vernon Dursley asked the man with a look of avarice on his face.

"I have already got them all filled in and ready for the final signatures. As soon as the boy is declared mentally unfit and popped off to the boys home, the papers can be registered and you will have complete control until he is released."

"And that won't be for a very long time, will it" Vernon Dursley asked with a right evil look on his face.

"By the time we have shoved all the drugs into his system, I doubt he'll even be able to recognise his own name. He'll never get out of there if I have anything to do with it."

Draco smirked. Now he knew what the game was. Potter's uncle was going to pop him into a muggle loony bin for the rest of his life. Draco had mixed feelings about that. On one hand he would love to see Potter get taken down a peg but he also felt something more, like he would miss Potter if it happened. He tried not to think about those feelings but the odd pain in his chest refused to go away.

"What are you smirking about Malfoy" a bodiless voice said beside him. 

"They are going to pop Potter into a muggle loony bin and good riddance I say." Draco hissed laughingly back. He may be conflicted by it but he wasn't going to miss a chance to stir Weasley up. He expected shouting and swearing from beside him but all he got was a calm voice in reply.

"You mean they are going to pop you into a muggle loony bin. You're the one who's here." The voice whispered back. 

Draco hadn't thought of that. He was the one who would be taken and put into the loony bin by these muggles. Without his wand he was defenceless.

"You have got to get me out of here." He whispered back loudly in panic to Ron.

"Then they would go and get the real Harry. I can't allow that." He told Draco. Ron could see the colour drain from Harry(Draco's) face. Ron knew he couldn't really allow it to happen to Draco either, no matter how much he disliked him. "We will have to figure something out. You stall for time and I'll try and think of a way to stop this."

"Harry Potter?" The man Vernon Dursley had talked too asked. 

With a nudge from Ron, Draco replied, "Yes."

"In here please" the man said with a smile on his face, "I just want a word with you before the formal hearing" and he lead the boy to the office he had talked to Vernon Dursley in.

"Harry" the man said now seated behind his desk, "My name is Mr Jones. Has your Uncle told you why you are here?"

"No" Harry(Draco) replied cautiously.

"Well Your Uncle and Aunt are concerned about you. They want to see if you need more professional help." Mr Jones said in such a condescending tone.

//Oh brother is this guy shovelling it// Draco thought to himself. Draco decided to play along and said, " I am so glad they did. I need help. The voices keep telling me to do bad things."

"Voices?" Mr Jones replied surprised.

"Yes I hear voices when no one is there, all the time." Draco said straight faced with all the false sincerity he could muster. "What's that, no he's a nice man. I don't want to kill him." Draco started making up his replies to the supposed voices.

Mr Jones was getting very unsettled. Vernon Dursley hadn't told him the boy was really seriously disturbed, possibly even dangerous. The boy's eyes were rolling back into his head now. He was clearly psychotic. 

"Per… Perhaps we should go into… into the hearing room." Mr Jones said nervously. He certainly didn't want to be alone with the boy any longer. He would have to get the restraints ready for moving the boy to the home. Perhaps even arrange for him to go to a more secure facility. There certainly wasn't going to be a problem with getting the boy committed.

Draco was very pleased with his little psycho act. Mr Jones eyes were wide with fear now Draco began to pursue Mr Jones around his desk. Draco got up and moved around to Mr Jones' side of the desk. He grabbed Mr Jones by the jacket and hung on. "Please make the voices stop. Please!"

"Get off me boy." Mr Jones said white with fear and forcing Harry(Draco)'s hands off his jacket, pushed the boy back into the desk. Mr Jones was petrified with what was happening. This boy could snap at any moment. "We'll go into the conference room now" Mr Jones said hurrying out of the office, keen to get this over with as quickly as possible. 

~*~

While this was going on, Ron sat in the waiting area trying to think of a way out of this. He was good at tactics but here in the muggle world he was completely out of his element. What he needed was help. Across from him in the waiting area on the wall was a muggle phonotel, no telephone he corrected himself. It wasn't like the one he used before. On the front it said something about inserting money to make a call. Muggle money, Ron didn't have any… Wait a moment he suddenly remembered; years ago Harry had given him his Christmas present from the Dursleys. A 50p coin. Ron had kept it as a pocket piece ever since. He had it still, right there in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. But whom could he call. He only knew two telephone numbers. One was Harry's which would be no use in calling. The other one might just work though. He checked that no one was about. He appeared and shoved the invisibility cloak under his shirt. He went up to the phone and lifted the handpiece. He only had one shot at this. He had to get it right. Inserting his pocket piece he began dialling the number…

~*~

"Help's on the way" a voice whispered into Draco's ear as he walked into the waiting area again. 

"Just play along with me in there." He whispered back with a devious smile appearing on his face. Ron wasn't sure about this but he had to drag things out for at least an hour. What choice did he have? He hoped Draco knew what he was doing as he followed him into a large room.

Inside there was a long conference table behind which sat two elderly women and on the other side sat the Dursleys, Vernon and Petunia. Mr Jones indicated a seat next to the Dursleys for Harry(Draco). Mr Jones sat between the two women.

"This is Mrs Slocum and Mrs Hazel. Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and this is young Harry Potter, their nephew." Mr Jones said. "Harry's parents were killed in a motor vehicle accident when his was young. The Dursley's being his only living relatives became Harry's guardians and he resides at their house when he is not in school. A boarding school is it Mr Dursley?"

"Yes." Vernon Dursley said, anxious they not ask more.

Harry(Draco) smiled at the old ladies with his best big puppy dog eyes.

"Harry has a few problems and his Aunt and Uncle think he may need our help." Mr Jones said to the two ladies. "Harry why don't you tell Mrs Slocum and Mrs Hazel about the voices."

Harry(Draco) looked puzzled, "Voices, what voices?" he said.

Mr Jones was startled. The boy was completely different now, calm collected and sane. "The voices that you said told you to kill me. In the office just a few minutes ago."

"I'd never say that" Harry(Draco) said horrified. The two old women were looking sideways at Mr Jones with puzzled expressions. "I… I did tell you about my practising ventriloquism, you know, throwing my voice. I'm not very good…" Draco went on like a shy little boy with his eyes downcast. The two old ladies were looking at him with such compassionate expressions.

"I am sure you are very good Harry" Mrs Slocum said, "Can you give us a little demonstration?"

"I can sing I'm a little tea pot." Harry (Draco) said cheerfully. Ron's face burned. He could guess what Draco wanted him to do. Harry (Draco) stood up and began the child's song with full gestures.

"I'm a little teapot," Draco sang with one hand on his hip and the other held out like a spout.

"Short and stout" Ron sang beside him. The old ladies looked towards the voice they had clearly heard some distance away from the boy and then back to Harry(Draco). The Dursley looked scared. They didn't like this sort of behaviour.

"Here is my handle" Draco continued.

"Here is my spout " Ron sang.

"When I get all steamed up" Draco sang but before Ron could sing "hear me shout" Vernon Dursley jumped to his feet and yelled at the boy "What the hell do you think your doing?" Harry(Draco) cringed away from him with an arm held up defensively. "Don't hit me Uncle Vernon, I'll be good." Harry(Draco) whined.

If looks could kill then Vernon Dursley would have died on the spot. Mrs Slocum and Mrs Hazel were glaring at him with such disapproving expressions. Mr Jones just raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"You beat the boy do you!" Mrs Slocum said, for it was not a question but an accusation. 

"I don't beat him. I have never hit him." Vernon Dursley yelled back at the women angrily but the more he denied it, the more guilty he looked.

"Harry you are not in trouble dear." Mrs Hazel told Harry(Draco) kindly. "That was amazingly good ventriloquism. You must practice a lot."

"I practice in my room. It helps keep my mind off being hungry." Draco told her bashfully.

"Are you hungry often dear." She replied. 

"Yes, I am a bad boy and my aunt and uncle have to lock me in my room and not feed me till I am good." Harry(Draco) told her looking pitifully ashamed.

"You lock him in his room without food!" Mrs Slocum said venomously to the Dursleys.

"Are you hungry now dear" Mrs Hazel asked and Harry(Draco) nodded his head. "When did you last eat."

Mr Jones could see it all going wrong but he dared not interrupt his colleagues. It would be too suspicious.

'Yesterday, I had breakfast at school before I was called home by Uncle Vernon." Harry(Draco) said.

"Why didn't you have lunch and dinner dear."

"Now see hear…" Uncle Vernon started to shout but was cut off by Mrs Slocum's quiet but lethal "Be quiet!"

"I didn't have any money for lunch and when I got home Aunt Petunia said I wasn't going to get dinner because I was late. And this morning I was bad because when I was cooking their breakfast I burnt the bacon and I had to be locked in my room while Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley had cereal for breakfast instead." Harry(Draco) said with such pathos that tears were showing in both the old ladies eyes.

Ron had to bite his hand to stop from laughing out loud under the invisibility cloak. Draco had the two old women totally convinced he was mistreat by his Aunt and Uncle with his bizarre mix of truth and fiction. If they checked up on the Dursleys they would find enough evidence to support Draco's story. The locks and bars on Harry's bedroom and the pan of burnt bacon still in the sink with only three bowls of left over cereal in a house of four. The Dursleys were in deep trouble. Ron knew that had it been Harry here instead of Draco, he would never had been able to lie like this to get himself out of trouble. He was just too honest to do it. Draco however was a master of deceit. He'd lie even when he didn't have too. Ron waited to hear what Draco thought of next. It was fascinating to watch, invisible to the others.

"Your clothes look a bit big for you, have you lost weight recently?" Mrs Slocum asked.

"These are my cousins Dudley Dursley's old clothes. I don't have any clothes of my own." Harry(Draco) replied pulling his pants up again but they slide down again as if on clue. 

"Dudley Dursley, I know that name. I have reports of a large bully by that name. We were considering taking action but you were against it, Mr Jones. You said you knew the parents and that you would handle it informally, if I recall." Mrs Slocum told her colleagues in an accusing tone. Mr Jones said nothing.

"Why didn't you have any money to buy lunch on the train dear, don't you get any pocket money?" Mrs Hazel asked.

"No, I'm too bad to get any money." Harry(Draco) replied.

"May I look at the boy's report file please Mr Jones. I'm curious as to his financial state, surely his parents left him provided for with some money." Mrs Slocum said.

Mr Jones was hesitant to hand over the file to her but as it was right there in plain site she picked it up and read. "Oh my" she said and passed the file over to Mrs Hazel. "Oh!" she said.

"Harry, you are a very rich young man" Mrs Slocum told the boy in front. 

"I'm rich?" Harry(Draco) said

"Hasn't anyone told you this before? Shown you what you own." She replied. 

Harry(Draco) just shook his head again. The old ladies expressions at Harry(Draco) were of concern. The looks they exchanged were of knowledgeable guesses. The way they looked at the Dursleys spoke of their impending doom.

"And if he was put into care in the psychiatric facility, you being his legal guardians would get control of his finances, wouldn't you?" Mrs Slocum asked the Dursleys. 

"Now see here…" Uncle Vernon objected but Mrs Hazel held up her hand to stop him and then told Harry(Draco), "Why don't you wait outside dear while we talk to your Aunt and Uncle."

~*~

Outside again in the waiting area with no one watching Ron told Draco, "That was bloody brilliant!" 

They could both hear the yelling going on inside the room. Seems the Dursleys were trying the usual method of getting their own way by yelling. Draco laughed, if he was any sort of judge of character it wasn't going to work with Mrs Slocum and Mrs Hazel. And they already distrusted Mr Jones involvement. 

"Of course it was brilliant, Weasley. I'm a Malfoy. Such games are everyday occurrences in my family. It's the cunning that succeed in life. And its not over yet, I'm just getting started. By the time I'm finished the Dursleys will rule the day they treated me like a house elf." 

"Hey, I don't think you should take it too far. Harry wouldn't want that." Ron replied now getting scared of what Draco might do.

"It's not about Potter. They were horrible to me! They deserve whatever they get!" Draco said with a bitter tone.

Ron frowned. He hoped the help he had summoned would arrive before long. The boys sat in silence except for the occasional growl of their empty stomachs.

After some time the door opened and Mr Jones came out looking very upset. "Oh very clever aren't you. Made me look quite stupid in there didn't you?" He was angry and grabbed Harry(Draco) by the front of his jumper. "You're still going to end up with me at the boys home one way or another and you can be sure you won't be getting out of there anytime soon."

"Let the boy go." A man said from behind of Mr Jones. Where he had appeared from Draco didn't know. He must have just arrived. 

Mr Jones turned and angrily told the man, "This is none of your business." 

It was obviously the wrong thing to say because the man simply punched Mr Jones low in the stomach. Mr Jones doubled over in pain. The man leaned down to Mr Jones and said in a low threatening tone. "If you every touch Harry again I will rip you a new one. Now go away." Mr Jones fled down the corridor still bent over holding his stomach. The man smiled at Harry(Draco) and said "Hello Harry, where's Ron?"

"I'm here " Ron said as he appeared suddenly next to Harry(Draco).

"Hello Ron, Maryanne is just parking the car. Ah, here she is now." he said.

Draco was puzzled. Who were these people? They seemed to know who Ron was and they didn't seem surprised when he had suddenly appeared out of thin air. The man had certainly dealt with Mr Jones effectively although Draco would have preferred Mr Jones to be beaten much more severely.

"Ron, Harry, did we get here in time?" the woman asked.

"I think so." Ron replied.

"We best go in" he said and he pushed to door open.

"… I see no alternative but for Harry to be taken into care." Mrs Hazel was saying as they entered.

"Perhaps we can suggest a better alternative." The man said loudly. Everyone in the room turned.

It was Mrs Slocum who addressed the man and the women. "Mr and Mrs Granger this is a surprise."

"We came straight away when we heard Harry here was in trouble." Mrs Granger answered. Draco knew who these people were now. They were Hermione Granger's muggle parents. This must be the help Ron had promised was on the way. Draco didn't think that a couple of muggles were much use. If Weasley had managed to get a couple of wizards, that would have been different. Although the man had deal very effectively with that Mr Jones, Draco had to admit.

"These are the Grangers, Maryanne and Sebastian Granger. They're my dentists!" Mrs Slocum explained to her colleague Mrs Hazel. "And who is this?" she asked indicating the red headed boy with the Grangers.

"This is Ron Weasley" Mrs Granger explained to the two women, "he's Harry's best friend. They go to school together and he was worried about what was happening. So he came down from school to find out. "

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ron. I think Harry needs the support of his friends at the moment." She replied and then to the Grangers, "And you seem to know Harry too."

"I should have said that the boys are also great friends with our Hermione." Maryanne Granger replied. "We have met Harry on a number of occasions and think the world of him. He looks out for Hermione at school and we owe him a great deal." She continued as she embraced Harry(Draco) in a hug. It was warm and motherly and totally unexpectedly pleasant to Draco. He had never experienced something like that before. It caught him totally off guard.

"Good god, more freaks…" Vernon Dursley sneered.

"How dare you!" Mrs Slocum told him. "These are the finest people I know. Kind and generous! Do you know that they donate their time and skill to helping those less fortunate than themselves. Any child in our care in need of dental work they see free of charge at any hour of the day or night. And their daughter Hermione is the brightest friendliest child I have every meet. They certainly don't go around beating and starving children like some!" That shut Vernon Dursley up once and for all. When she had claimed down Mrs Slocum turned back to the Grangers and said "You said you had another alternative about Harry being taken into care?"

" Yes, Harry usually stays at school for the Christmas holidays and only comes home during the summers." Mr Granger replied.

"I can certainly understand that!" Mrs Hazel commented giving the Dursleys a very nasty look. 

"I think it would be best if we return Harry to the safe environment he knows and send him back to his school with his friend Ron. We would be happy to see to that." Mr Granger continued. 

Suddenly the door to the conference room burst open and Mr Jones strode in with two policemen behind him. "That's him there!. That's the man that assaulted me. Arrest him." Mr Jones yelled indicating Mr Granger.

"Hello Frank." Mr Granger said to one of the policeman. "What's this all about?" 

"An allegation of assault has been made against you Sebastian by Mr Jones here. What have you got to say about it? Bear in mind that anything you do say may be taken down as evidence." The man told Mr Granger.

"I believe he is referring to the incident where upon entering this building, I witnessed this man assaulting this young boy here. I told him to stop and when he refused I used minium reasonable force to stop him assaulting the boy further."

"He says you punched him in the stomach." The policeman replied.

"I pushed him away from the boy forcibly" Mr Granger corrected. "and I believe the boy here will collaborate MY version of events."

"Mr Jones was hitting me and Mr Granger stopped him by pushing him away." Harry(Draco) said.

Mr Jones screamed and grabbed Harry(Draco). "You rotten little shit. You've ruined everything!" He raised his hand to hit Harry(Draco) but couldn't complete the blow. Mr Granger had grabbed his arm and stopped him. He then pushed Mr Jones backward and Mr Jones fell at the feet of the two policemen.

"You can see I was telling the truth" Mr Granger said to them. "What's this?" he said as he picked up off the floor a piece of paper. "It's a cheque for ten thousand pound made out to Mr Jones from Mr Dursley. It must have fallen from your pocket Mr Jones." 

"No! No! That's not possible! I am sure I left it in my desk. How? It was you! You did this! I'll kill you, you little bastard!" Mr Jones screamed the last at Harry(Draco) who stood their with the look of innocence on his face.

The policeman seized the cheque. Mrs Slocum said aloud. "A bribe! This is outrageous."

"Who is Mr Dursley and why has he paid you ten thousand pound?" the policeman asked Mr Jones who had now released he was doomed.

"This is Mr Dursley and it would seem to be a bribe to ensure his nephew was committed today. Mr Dursley would then control the boys considerable inheritance." Mrs Slocum told the policeman.

Mr Jones yelled. "He forced it onto me. I didn't ask for it. It was a moment of weakness."

"He's lying" Vernon Dursley yelled. He collapsed into the chair.

"Vernon, what have you done?" Petunia Dursley said.

"He was going to get it all Petunia. At seventeen I would need his permission to vote those shares and at eighteen we would lose it all. It wasn't fair. The chairman of the board said if I got him committed I could go on. I wouldn't need his blasted permission. I could vote for the chairman each year and he in turn would make sure I was the manager of Grunnings forever."

"I think Mr Jones and Mr Dursley had both better accompany us to the police station to sort this matter out." the policeman said to them both. The Dursley's and Mr Jones were duly escorted from the room by the policeman.

"Harry I must apologise for what has happened here today." Mrs Slocum said earnestly. "We only wanted to help you but I am afraid after what has happened here, we will have to remove your Uncle and Aunt as your guardians."

"That's fine by me" Harry(Draco) said. //Potter should get down on his knees and thank me for this!// he thought to himself.

"I am afraid you don't understand, without legal guardians you will become a ward of the state. You will have to be put into a care facility until a suitable foster family can be found willing to take you."

"We'll take him" Mr Granger said, his wife agreeing with him instantly.

Mrs Slocum thought for a second. "Well, you will certainly have my best recommendation but you will need more, someone who could recommend you as suitable guardians. And given the size of the boys inheritance I would be happier if more than just one couple had control of all that wealth, no matter how well intentioned they are."

"That's no problem at all. I know that Ron's parents would be willing to share the responsibility with us and I think it would be a good idea if the headmaster of the school is also involved. That way there will be five of us to ensure Harry gets everything he needs to grow into the fine young man I know he will be. "

Mrs Slocum and Mrs Hazel were very pleased especially when they learned that Mr Weasley was a senior civil servant and would have no problem qualifying as a guardian. After a bit of paperwork the Grangers were appointed temporary guardians of Harry until the formal processes could be completed. The good news was both boys were able to leave with the Grangers.

On their way to the car Draco said to Ron "So Potters family were just after his inheritance. What was it by the way. In all the excitement I didn't get a chance to look."

"Some shares in a company. Apparently they are worth a lot of money. Chimeria, that was the name."

Draco stopped dead "Chimeria! What did that fat oaf say. The chairman wanted the voting rights!"

"Yeah something about the chairman of the company wanting the Dursleys to keep the proxy votes of Harry's shares. That's who must have put the Dursley's up to this. They're not smart enough to figure out something like this on their own. Some plan of this chairman to get control of the company I guess."

Draco had gone deathly pale and his face wore an expression of utter dread. "He's going to kill me. Father is going to kill me!"


	25. The Meeting

**Chapter 25 - The Meeting**

"My Lord may I present my son, Draco Malfoy" Lucius said loudly to the entire hall of Death Eaters standing in front of the raised thrown upon which sat the hideous figure of Harry's nightmares. Harry's scar was ablaze with pain and had it not been for the techniques Professor Bond had taught him to distance his conscience mind from such stimuli whilst maintaining a cool unperturbed outward appearance, Harry would have been instantly discovered.

Draco(Harry) crawled forward as Lucius had instructed him, and kissed Voldemort's robe. This was the most humiliating act of Harry's life. If Harry had not reminded himself constantly that he was doing this to find a way to destroy not just this fowl creature before him but all that he had wrought as well, Harry knew he would have stood up and stabbed Voldemort with Draco's wand right in the heart. //One Day, One Day// he kept thinking to himself. The hatred he felt did help dull the scar's pain.

"Stand before your Lord, young Malfoy" Voldemort commanded. Harry got to his feet and head bowed respectfully directly in front of Voldemort. "I have some very important questions to ask you and I want the truth." Voldemort continued.

"Yes Lord" Harry answered.

"Oh I think we will ensure you do. Lucius would you apply the Veritaserum potion." Voldemort said. Harry was worried. Under the influence of Veritaserum potion he would be unable to say anything but the truth even if that meant giving himself away. He tried to think of a way out but there was none. Not here, not now. He had no choice but to open his mouth for Lucius to pour in the Veritaserum potion. It tasted bitter and Harry's head swum. It was like being in a dream. His eyes refused to focus on the moving room. Voldemort moved in and grabbed the front of Harry's robes. "Now young Malfoy, we will have the truth about you, that school and Harry Potter." he spat into Harry's face.

Harry's scar burned with pain but it was clearing the dream-like feeling from his head. Harry managed to get hold of himself and although he knew he would still have to tell the truth, he was able to decide exactly what parts of the truth to tell and what parts to leave out. It was just as well as Voldemort's first question surprised him.

"Are you a sexual deviate? A seeker of pleasure with members of your own sex, a disgusting foul creature that lies with other men instead of women?" Voldemort asked.

"No" the words escaped Harry's lips before he knew it. Even through the haze of the potion Harry could see Lucius' expression of relief. 

"You're not a deviate?" Voldemort asked again.

"No" Harry replied again.

"You do fancy girls then do you?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes" Harry replied

"But you have never shown any interest in the Parkinson girl I am told." Voldemort continued looking aside at one of the Death Eaters in the circle around him.

"Her! Good God no! I don't fancy her." Harry replied easily. It was the truth.

"She will make a Malfoy an excellent wife or so you father thinks." Voldemort stated now enjoying the discomfort the boy's answers were having on one of his Death Eaters.

"Perhaps, yes but I don't fancy her. She is hardly my idea of a good time. She is not exactly a sex kitten, is she?" Harry replied now more in control of his answers. One of the Death Eaters shifted uneasily behind Voldemort. Harry guessed correctly that it would be Pansy Parkinson's father.

"Then who do you fancy?" Voldemort asked.

"A Ravenclaw witch, she is so hot! I'd loved to get her alone and…" Harry answered, the potion getting the better of him for a second but luckily his answer was cut short.

"Very well, I have heard enough." Voldemort replied, "It seems reports to me of your activities were false." He gave two large Death Eaters a nasty look. Harry knew who they would be. Crabbe and Goyle, the fathers of Draco's ever present bodyguards at school. So they were there just as much to keep an eye on Draco as well as to follow his orders. And they reported back to their fathers everything they could. Harry shuddered at the though of his friends reporting back everything he did to the Dursleys. 

"Seems I won't need you to fulfil your pledge tonight after all Lucius. Your son is quite a normal 16 year old." Voldemort told Lucius.

"Come young… What was your name Dracus? No Draco that was it. We have much to talk about." Voldemort said putting his arm around Draco(Harry)'s shoulders and leading him to a room off to the side. It was a large room with many documents scattered along a large table. Maps on the wall showed a number of places in the magical world. Harry saw a detailed map of Hogwarts and Hogsmead with all the entrances marked. These were campaign maps for future attacks.

"Draco, I have a most important job that you must do for me. Hogwarts is the centre of opposition to my plans. Your Lord needs your eyes and ears in the mist of my enemies. Everything you can find out particularly about Harry Potter. " Voldemort said pleasantly enough except for the manic look in his eyes. Harry also felt the stab of pain in his head when Voldemort mentioned his name.

"Master, we have a report of the attack. " the masked Death Eater sounded very nervous.

"Stay here young Draco. We have much to talk of after I attend to this." Voldemort told Draco(Harry) as he rose and left the room.

Harry stood and checked the door. He was alone. He acted quickly. He went to the map of Hogwarts and studied it carefully. Marked on the map was access routes and notation of important areas such as Dumbledore's office. Harry raised his left arm and uncovered the watch he wore. It was a gift from Professor Bond. It looked like a normal Rolex but was capable of much more than telling the time. Harry touched the button on its side and the built in digital camera captured the map in exquisite detail. Harry moved onto the next and then the next. After all the maps were photographed, Harry turned his attention to the journal lying on the large table. Voldemort's own handwriting outlined his thoughts, plans and magical discoveries. The camera again saved images of all the pages. Then Harry found a real treasure. It was a register of the Death Eaters, listing names, locations, jobs and a brief note of their activities. Harry snapped it with glee.

Footsteps! Harry heard footsteps approaching. He replaced the register where he had found it and quickly checking that there were no signs of his espionage, he returned to the seat and awaited Voldemort's return. His heart was thumping.

But it was not Voldemort who entered the room, it was Lucius. "Draco, come quickly."

"Father, the Lord ordered me to stay here!" Harry told him.

"Never mind that now, you must leave immediately. Do as I say!" Lucius said.

"Yes father," Harry was happy to make a quick exit now he had the information he came for.

Lucius led Draco(Harry) by a winding route through the building until they came to the fireplace that Draco(Harry) had arrived at. "I will be needed here tonight, I will talk to you in the morning." Lucius told him. Lucius held the bowl for Draco(Harry) to take floo powder from, when they heard a bellowing voice shout 

"Fools, I have nothing but fools and cowards to do my bidding!" A man in a Death Eater robe ran from a doorway but a cry of "Cruico" and the man fell screaming before them.

Lucius snapped, "Go now!" to Draco(Harry) and Harry was happy to follow the suggestion. He threw the powder into the fire and yelled "Malfoy Manor" and dove into the flames. He slid out of the Malfoy manor fireplace.

Harry brushed the soot off his black robe and tried to think about what had happened. He walked quickly to the front doors and wrapping the black robe about him passed unseen into the cold night.

He soon approached Nannies cottage and peered into the window. Nanny was talking to someone. It was a house elf.

"Oh you poor thing. Let Nanny see your poor hands. I will fix them right up. Now tell me about the documents Master Lucius had you get today." Nanny said as she dapped a potion onto the house elf's burned hands. Harry guessed the elf had been told to iron its own hands as a punishment for some transgression. As Harry listened at the window he heard the elf tell Nanny what Lucius had been doing through the day and all the things the elf had been sent to get for him. Now Harry knew how Nanny knew so much.

Harry was being to shiver with the cold of the night. He moved to the door and knocked softly. The elf's face appeared at the window and when he saw Harry's black robe standing there he screamed and scuttled away. The door opened to revel Nanny with her wand ready in her hand. 

"Oh, its you dear. I have been so worried. Come in." Nanny said.

Harry entered and walked up to the fire to get warm. "Sorry to scare you but I had to come. Something happened when I was at the meeting. Some news came about an attack that upset Voldemort. You don't know anything about it do you?"

"Yes dear, it is the talk of the whole wizarding world. There was even a special edition of the Daily Prophet. Apparently a large number of Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley." Nanny said as she handed Draco(Harry) the paper.

Harry sat there in his Death Eater's robe reading the story and looking at the pictures of the attack. He couldn't believe it.


	26. The Battle of Diagon Alley

**Chapter 26 - The Battle of Diagon Alley**

"Gran, I think I forgot my money purse" Neville Longbottom told his grandmother. They had come to Diagon Alley for Christmas shopping. So had many, many other families that day. Diagon Alley was crowded to capacity with witches and wizards from all over the wizarding world. Neville had already seen a lot of his fellow students from Hogwarts. Seamus was just across the alley from him with his family.

"Oh Neville, for goodness sake!" his grandmother complained. Her grandson was forever forgetting things big and small, to her great frustration. She worried what would become of him. He had told her and her brother-in-law Algie Longbottom just last night of his decision to join the army being put together by Harry Potter to fight the death eaters. She had almost a heart attack on the spot. 

"Here boy, I'll lend you some money and you can pay me back when we get home." Algie Longbottom said. He handed his grandnephew a fistful of galleons. Algie smiled, as the boy blushed embarrassed at his own forgetfulness. //The last of the Longbottoms!// Algie thought to himself regretfully. 

"Uncle Algie take Gran inside Madam Fortescue's and don't come out till I tell you!" Neville suddenly said in a hard and commanding tone his great Uncle had never heard from the boy before. Great Uncle Algie and his sister-in-law looked at Neville about to dispute his right to talk to them so rudely but the look on the boys face stopped them. 

Neville's eyes glinted with purpose as he watched a wizard hurry along at the edge of the crowd in Diagon Alley. Neville wondered what had caught his attention about the seemingly normal wizard. Something about the robe, that was it. The man was wearing two robes, one atop another. It was cold but it was unusual for a wizard to wear two robes. The man had a dusty brown robe on top. The fringe of the second robe was just visible at his feet as the man walked, the second cloak was dark, in fact it was black. There could be many explanations for this but Neville knew what the right one was. He did two things right then. He told his great Uncle to take his grandmother to safety in the shop they were standing outside and he also made a hand signal to the nearest Hogwarts student and fellow army of the light member. Seamus had passed on the signal from Neville to others immediately and noticed the direction of Neville's attention. The silent signal was passed from student to student up the busy alleyway in seconds. It had but one meaning.

ENEMY!

~*~

"You're late!" the masked leader snapped at the last of his troops to arrive as the man shed his outer robe and fixed his own Death Eaters mask in place.

"You know the Lord's Orders. Let no mudblood escape this day." The leader told his men, as they stood ready in their place of concealment within Knockturn Alley. Soon they would sweep out into Diagon Alley and show the wizarding world the power of the Dark Lord and his loyal death eaters. They were the Lords handpicked troops, a hundred and fifty strong and all pureblood. The mudbloods they despised would be swept to their destruction this day. "Cast the Mark and CHARGE!" the leader yelled and lead his men out of concealment and into Diagon Alley with the grotesque skull of the dark mark shining in the sky above them.

Diagon Alley was empty! Deserted! //Where did they all go?// the leader thought puzzled but not for long. He saw many small objects falling from the sky but didn't realise what they were till it was too late.

The vials of explosive potion landed amongst the Death Eaters with devastating results. Many Death Eaters were thrown against the surrounding walls and knew no more of that day. Those that survived this assault had no time to regroup as volley after volley of hex, curse and spell rained upon them from doorways, windows, rooftops and other places of concealment in every possible direction. 

The leader screamed at his remaining men to throw their own potion vials at their attackers. The Dark Lord and his most revered followers had crafted those potions. Death they would bring to all that dare interfere with his plans. His men prepared to throw the potion vials at all the places their enemy were concealed.

Neville saw what was happening and knew he had to do something. They were about to throw god knows what at the students. It was bound to be bad, very bad. He could only think of one thing. He stepped out of the doorway into plain view of the death eaters. Their leader actually smiled at him in a grim way. Neville prepared to meet his own death. There were cries of alarm from within Madam Fortescues and from his fellow students that he did not hear. Neville reached deep within himself, deeper than he had ever had the courage to reach before, into his very soul. If he could only…

A wave of pure energy leaped out from the boy's hands and like a tsunami swept towards the death eaters. Amongst the death eaters, the vials containing the foulest potions ever brewed, glowed briefly as the wave of energy passed through them and then they exploded showering their holders and those around them with their contents. The results were too gruesome to describe. Many of the Death Eaters died in agony from the potions they had meant for their attackers. Their screams haunted the nightmares of the people who witnessed that day for many years to come. 

The leader was dismayed at the reversal of his fortunes but was not yet defeated. He knew what happened to those who returned to the Dark Lord in failure. His fury was directed at the caster of the magic that had destroyed his followers before they could throw their potions. As many of his men were dying around him, he charged the young wizard who still stood in the open.

Neville was disorientated from the effort required to purposely cast the spell that destroyed the potions of the death eaters. It had taken a lot out of him and he was slow to react with his wand at the death eater's charge. The death eater crashed into him at a full run, knocking his wand from his hand. Neville's training took over and he rolled with the impact turning his attackers own momentum against him in an aikido throw. However his attacker was not alone. Two of his most trusted lieutenants had followed their leader in his attack. As the leader was thrown off balance and fell, the two of them drew concealed knifes and drove them towards the young man who had thrown their leader to the ground. Neville would have had little chance of blocking both weapons but fate intervened in the form of two blue streaks crashing into the death eaters, sending their drawn knifes clattering across the cobblestones. Seamus and Dean had jumped the two knife wielding death eaters. The leader of the Death Eaters had regained his feet at almost the same instance as Neville turned to face him. Neville, Seamus and Dean were now locked into hand-to-hand combat with the three death eaters. 

The three Death Eaters began confident in their abilities to defeat the three young men. The leader swung a fist at the boy he had charged. Neville ducked under the swing and struck a blow into the leaders sternum. The death eater leader was now winded and doubled over in pain. Neville brought his knee up into the man's face, smashing his nose and sending him back into a standing position. At the same time the other two Death Eaters attacked Dean and Seamus and found that they too faced worthy opponents. Fists, feet, claws and teeth were all used in the vicious brawl. Dean Thomas after having landed a couple of good blows was grabbed in a crushing bear hug by his much larger opponent. He sank his teeth into the man's neck drawing blood and the death eater dropped him. Seamus blocked first a blow by his opponents right and then his left and moved in to deliver a head butt into the man's face. The death eater fell unconscious to the ground. Dean managed to knock out his opponent with a swift uppercut to the man's jaw. Neville lifted his foot in a high kick right into the face of the leader of the Death Eaters and knocked him cold. Neville, Dean and Seamus stood panting with the effort of the fight. 

The other students had not been idol either as the fight went on. Seeing their friends exposed, they redoubled their efforts against the remaining Death Eaters at the end of the alley, hurling spells their way a tremendous rate. 

When the Death Eaters had charged into Diagon alley they had numbered one hundred and fifty. Now fewer than thirty still stood able to fight. Curses and hexes were still cutting into their ranks. With the fall of their leader and so many of their fellows lying dead or unconscious around them, they broke and fled back into Knockturn Alley. Curses and hexes still flew into the bodies of the fallen death eaters. The members of the army of the light had been well trained and knew better than to expose themselves until they were sure that the enemy had been rendered totally unable to strike back.

~*~

"Seamus, take the younger troops and secure any Death Eaters that are still alive. Dean organise an assault squad to take the left, I'll take the right, alternate move and secure as we go into Knockturn alley. We have to be quick before they can regroup." Neville was barking his instructions to his friends, organising a pursuit party for the Death Eaters who had withdrawn into Knockturn alley.

The emerging students were quickly removing their robes to revel their blue uniforms underneath as they got organised into three groups. Seamus was organising the younger ones to move any unconscious Death Eaters to a more secure area and tying them up just to be sure. Dean and Neville had gotten the older ones into two groups, one at the left of the arched entrance to Knockturn Alley and one on the right. They would move through together in pursuit of the death eaters.

"Everyone get their comlinks on!" Neville said as he pulled the earpiece and microphone unit from his pocket. Professor Bond had given them to the students, a muggle invention that allowed the wears to talk to one another at a distance. 

When Neville's was in place and switched on, he spoke quietly into the microphone close to his month. "This is Caldron, all units report when ready."

"Caldron, this is Leprechaun, all secure here. We have your back. Good Hunting" Seamus replied from the area where he had stacked the tied bodies of the unconscious death eaters. He was ready with his men to move in support of the others should they run into trouble. He also had the job of defending their flank from sudden attack.

"Caldron, this is Tomcat. We're ready to rock!" Dean Thomas replied as his troops positioned themselves.

"Caldron, this is Stallion. Do you copy?" Neville heard from his earpiece. He was surprised. He hadn't seen Blaise Zabini during the fight. He replied to the call "Stallion, this is Caldron. What's your 40"

"Caldron, this is Stallion. Me and three little vipers are camped out in unfriendly lands enjoying the view of a birthday party being set up."

Neville frowned. Blaise and three others were in Knockturn Alley and his coded reply had told Neville that Blaise could see the surviving Death Eaters setting up an ambush for them. "Stallion, this is Caldron. Can you bring any gifts to the party?" Neville replied.

"Caldron, this is Stallion. Give us a few minutes to get into position and we'll light all the candles on the cake for you. But you'll have to hurry, they won't last long." Blaise replied. 

Neville knew this meant that Blaise and his men would position themselves to attack the Death Eaters from behind to disrupt their ambush but four against 30 would not last long. Neville had to be ready to move the instance Blaise signalled.

"Neville Longbottom what do you think you are doing?" a distraught voice called from behind him. 

Neville turned. "Gran, you'll have to move back. It's not safe here." Neville told his grandmother firmly. The look on his face stopped further arguments. 

"Come on Gertie, can't you see Neville is busy." Great Uncle Algie told her gently and then, looking towards great nephew he smiled and said, "You go get them lad. I'll look after your gran, but be careful" He had never been prouder of any Longbottom in all his life than he was of Neville today. And it was quite evident that the boy knew exactly what he was doing.

"Leprechaun, This is Caldron, detail a few men to keep people back til it's all over." Neville said into his commlink and Seamus quickly did so. His troops were hard pressed to control the witches and wizards now streaming from the shops they had been pushed into before the attack. Some had managed to see the battle through the windows and now all of them could see the bodies of the Death Eaters still littering the area. They could also see the young men and women in blue uniforms that had defeated them, lined up in formation ready to go after the ones that had escaped. 

A very tall man leading about a dozen others in auror robes appeared from the archway of the Leaky Caldron. They looked ready for action. Surveying the scene before him, the man came up to Seamus and asked "What is going on here?"

"There was a death eater attack. We took these ones down but some escaped into Knockturn Alley. Neville is leading the others after them."

"Neville?" He asked.

"Neville Longbottom, over there" Seamus replied indicating the young man who stood just to one side of the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Behind him in a tight formation more young men and women stood. The man could see they all wore the same dark blue uniform and had some kind of device on the sides of their heads.

"Damn there must be over a hundred Death Eaters here, Chief" one of the younger Aurors exclaimed. "These young guys took them all down. What do we do?" he asked the tall man. The tall man was none other than the Chief Auror himself and he and his men had been hard pressed in recent times. 

"Three of you start moving these ones to Azkaban. The rest of you follow me." The Chief Auror ordered and his men swiftly obeyed. He led his men up behind the blue uniformed troops.

"Neville Longbottom?" He asked from behind the leader at the front of the others.

"Yes" Neville asked as he turned to be confronted by about ten aurors. 

"Are you planning to move into Knockturn Alley?" The Chief Auror asked.

"Yes" Neville replied now uncertain what to do. It was a bit disconcerting to be confronted by the Chief Auror himself. Neville decided he had no choice but to be completely forthcoming. "Four of our men are in Diagon Alley and are trying to get behind the Death Eaters to break up their ambush before we go in."

"Caldron, this is Stallion. Standby!" The whispered voice of Blaise came through Neville's earpiece. Neville signalled the get ready sign and heard crashing sounds and yells from inside Knockturn Alley. "Now!" Blaise's voice came from Neville's earpiece and Neville charged into Knockturn Alley followed by the Chief Auror, his men, and his fellow Hogwarts students. 

The Death Eaters had been waiting for them but when they were suddenly attacked from behind they had turned to curse the attackers. But Blaise and his fellows had already melted away into various doorways out of harms way. The Death Eaters moved quickly to get to them and were out in the open when the army of the light reinforced by the Aurors, stormed into the alley behind them. The fight was short and swift. Caught in the open and heavily outnumbered, all the Death Eaters went down before they could even lose a single curse back at their attackers.

"We can take it from here." The Chief Auror told Neville as his men began readying the fallen Death Eaters for transport to Azkaban.

Suddenly a head appeared around the corner of a doorway. "About time you guys got here!" Blaise Zabini said. His men slowly emerged from their hiding places and joined him.

"What were you guys doing in here?" Dean Thomas asked them.

"Christmas Shopping" Blaise answered.

"In Knockturn Alley!" said Dean said astonished.

"Why not?" Blaise continued.

"You Slytherins!" Dean said shaking his head.

"You just be thankful we were. Otherwise you guys would have walked right into that ambush." Blaise said somewhat defensively. He and the other Slytherins who had the courage to join the army of the light, felt they were always treated with suspicion by the others.

"Hey, I'm not complaining" Dean said as he wrapped his arm around Blaise's shoulders. "Three cheers for the Slytherins" Dean yelled to all the others. The cheers went up from everyone loud and enthusiastically. Blaise blushed red with the signs of such genuine friendship. "Lets go the Leaky Caldron. The butter beers are on me!" Dean told the four of them.

Together all the students walked back into Diagon Alley. 

~*~

Seamus was relieved to see his friends return unhurt from Knockturn Alley. But he had another problem, the crowd of people were pressing in on all sides, threatening to overwhelm his young troops holding them away from the area of the battle. Luckily as the others streamed back into Diagon Alley, the crowd's attention turned to them. Families greeted their blue uniformed children with cries of delight and relief. One wizard waved his wand in the air and sent long multicoloured streamers shooting over the returning troops. Soon the entire alley was filled with coloured streamers and sparkles, fireworks, twitting birds and anything else festive that a witch or wizard could conjure. The cheering of the crowd was deafening. 

Neville pushed through the crowd towards his Gran. He was swept up into a massive hug as he reached her. His great uncle Algie Longbottom was yelling to all around. "See this lad, he stopped them throwing their potions and then knocked their leader for six with his bare hands. He's my great nephew, Neville Longbottom!" Algie Longbottom was bursting with pride as he slapped Neville on his back.

"What is the meaning of all this?" a voice yelled. The crowd parted to revel the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge with two of his assistants moving towards the Longbottoms. He got the gist of what had occurred from the many voices talking all at once.

"You had no right to take action. You should have waited for the Aurors. I will be referring charges against you and all the others who took part in this vigilantly action." He yelled red faced at Neville.

"How dare you yell at my Neville! He and his friends risked their lives against the death eaters. We would all be dead now if they hadn't." Neville's grandmother hammered back at Fudge using a finger to poke him in the chest, driving him back the way he had come. She was a formable women and she had the support of her brother-in-law and the crowd. Finally with a much harder shove she pushed Fudge over and he fell onto the ground.

"What's going on here?" the Chief Auror had arrived and loomed over everyone. His presence stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Arrest this women for assault and the boy for his vigilantly actions." Fudge demanded as he got up.

"This young man and his friends were acting under my authority as Chief Auror as specified in the emergency provisions of the decree for magical defence and as for the assault by Mrs Longbottom you'll need a witness." The Chief Auror told Fudge and then to the crowd he asked "Did anyone see Mrs Longbottom assault the Minister? No?" No one in the crowd backed Fudge's accusation. "Looks like you're out of luck today ???" He told the minister.

Fudge was furious. "I have your job for this outrage!" he yelled.

"I should remind you I can only be removed from my position by a majority vote at a general meeting of all the magical department heads. Arthur Weasley was right. You are a fool and I am done with you. I have told you these are much more than just a few Death Eaters getting together to relive old times. This was a major attack. I have just questioned their leader under the Veritaserum potion. You-know-who ordered this attack personally. He's back and there are thousands more Death Eaters ready to strike. With the casualties we have suffered recently there are only about twenty Aurors left. I can't fight a force that large with twenty men." The Chief Aurors tone was now chilling as he stared down at the Minister. 

"Nonsense, the man was lying. You-know-who has not returned. It's utter poppycock. Some scheme of Dumbledore's to cause trouble." But the Chief Auror's stare bore into him and he quailed before it. The minister scampered quickly away with his assistants following.

"Gertie you really shouldn't hit the Minister like that. I may not be here to save you next time." The Chief Auror now told Neville's grandmother in a much more friendly tone.

"Charlie Banks, I remember when Frank brought you home for dinner in your brand new Auror robes, still wet behind the ears." Gertie Longbottom replied. "Neville I want you to meet an old friend of your fathers, Charlie Banks, Chief Auror."

"We've already met, Gertie." The Chief Auror told her and as he put out his hand for Neville to shake, he said "Your father saved my life a number of times and I know he would be proud of what you did here today Neville, whatever that idiot Fudge says. Now tell me all about this army of the light. Who commands it?"

"Harry Potter is the commander." Neville told the Chief Auror.

"Potter, eh? Tell me more?" He said as he wrapped his arm around Neville's shoulders. 

And so they went to find a quiet corner to talk amongst the celebrations of the victory of what in future would be called 'The Battle of Diagon Alley'. This was the first battle between the army of light and the forces of darkness and it was an overwhelming success for the light. It marked the turning of the tide against the Death Eaters. And it was all because one young man noticed the tinniest of clues and had the courage to act on his instincts.


	27. A Malfoy in the Muggle world

**Chapter 27 - A Malfoy in the Muggle world**

(A/N: A very long chapter but please read all the way through. It will be worth it!) 

Ron and Harry(Draco) sat in the back of the Grangers' car. Ron was enjoying being visible again, although the invisibility cloak made his shirt bulge strangely where it was wrapped around his middle. Harry(Draco) sat beside him still in a deep depression. Ron couldn't understand it. Draco had inflicted more revenge on the Dursleys than Ron had ever imagined possible. Draco should be happy, well happy for a Malfoy at least. They all seemed such miserable personalities, there was just no figuring them out.

"You boys must be hungry." Mrs Granger said.

"Starving!" Ron replied.

"MacDonalds alright?" Mr Granger asked.

"Mac What?" Ron asked puzzled.

"You'll see!" Mrs Granger told him and both she and her husband laughed. They kept forgetting that Ron didn't live in their world and wouldn't know many of the things they took for granted. 

Soon they were seated at a table in the oddest restaurant Ron or Draco had ever seen. Mr Granger went of to talk to a young girl at a counter and was soon back with a tray piled with brightly wrapped packages.

"That was quick." Ron said.

"That's why they call it fast food!" Mr Granger said.

"Well it's fast" Mrs Granger said

"But is it food?" Mr Granger added and they both laughed.

"I got you both Big Macs" he said but this meant nothing to either boy. Mr Granger had to show them the burgers and fries and how to plunge the drinking straws into the strange cups.

Ordinarily Draco would have never dared eat muggle food of any kind but after his long fast curtesy of the Dursleys, he was hungry enough not to have any reservations. He sucked on the straw and a wondrously sweet and bubbly fluid filled his mouth. //Sugar, at last!// Draco thought happily to himself. It tasted odd, good but odd. It was nothing like pumpkin juice! But he felt the sugar hit working its way into his bloodstream. He now tried the food in the paper wrapping. He took a bite. This tasted all right, in fact it tasted pretty damn good. He picked up a long thin yellow stick thing that Mr Granger had called fries. Trying it, he discovered it was nothing more than a thin chip. He was kind of disappointed that it wasn't anything more exotic. Yes he could eat this food. He munched and slurped away happier than he had been for days. He would worry about his father later.

Ron was busily tucking into his burger too. It was nothing like food he had had before but he liked it. The Grangers exchanged amused looks over the slurping and chewing sounds coming from their two guests.

"Now boys, it is very important you don't tell Hermione we brought you here." Mr Granger said, "She'd be really mad as we don't allow her to have this sort of food. Too much sugar and she gets very hyperactive."

Draco filed that little piece of information away for the next time he wanted to get back at Granger for beating him at schoolwork. Ron saw the look on Harry(Draco)'s face and guessed what he was thinking. Draco saw Ron's expression in reply and the warning of dire consequences it held.

"Honey, I have got to get back to the surgery for the afternoon appointments." Mrs Granger said checking her watch.

"You take the car, dear. I'll take the boys shopping for some decent clothes and we'll catch a cab back." Mr Granger said.

"I'll see you later boys." Mrs Granger said and then she was gone.

"Mr Granger, thank you for lunch but I don't think you should spend money on clothes for us. After all you have done for us, it's too much." Ron said embarrassed 

"Call me Sebastian, please. Guys for years I have been dragged to every bloody dress shop in thirty miles by my wife and my daughter. Let me enjoy buying some men's clothes for once OK. Besides we can't have you guys going back to school in those ridiculous rags." Mr Granger said. "I won't take no for an answer."

And so the three of them went shopping in a muggle mall. Draco and Ron had never seen anything like it before. Hundred of shops on many floors, all within the same huge building and they were selling the strangest things they had ever seen. Sebastian was having the most fun explaining all the different things in the shop windows like mobile phones, computers, and as for the televisions lined up in the front of an electrical goods shop, they absolutely fascinated Draco. "I thought muggle pictures didn't move?" He asked Ron with a puzzled expression on his face. "And why don't the people in them talk back to you?" Sebastian was trying not to laugh as Harry(Draco) began to talk to a soap opera star as they passed.

~*~

"Yes sir, can I help you." The shop assistant asked as the three of them entered the clothing hypermart. The boys were stunned with the number of items of clothing and its variety.

"Yes we need to reclothe these two lads. Jeans to start I think."

"Blue or black" The assistant asked as she began taking Harry(Draco)'s waist measurement. 

"Black!" Harry(Draco) replied. It was after all his colour.

"Blue" Ron chose based on not wanting to be the same as Draco.

For T-shirts Ron choose a maroon one with a colourful surfing logo, Draco however fancied a black one with a hideous skull printed across the front and the word MEGADEATH underneath, then came muggle running shoes, white with blue strips for Ron and black for Harry(Draco). 

"I know what you need to finish that look off to perfection" Sebastian said to Harry(Draco) and he went a got a couple of jackets for the boys. Ron was given a warm fleece lined tan leather jacket and Harry(Draco) was presented with a black army long coat. Draco liked it. It kinda looked mean.

"You look almost a Goth in that Harry." Sebastian said.

"Goth?" he asked.

"They're young people who dress in black and… well it's a little hard to explain. Why don't I show you when we are done here." Sebastian told the boys. They both got several more t-shirts plus underwear and socks, everything they would need. They changed into the clothes while the attendant settled up the bill. When the bill was paid (Sebastian had to explain the use of his credit card to the boys.) They headed out wearing the new clothes. Their Dudley hand-me-downs went into the first trash bin they passed. Both boys carrying their shopping bags were much happier in clothing that fitted well although they were still stiff from being new.

"You kind of remind me of Snape as you swish that coat around as you walk." Ron told Draco.

"That's Professor Snape to you Weasley and thanks for the compliment." Harry(Draco) replied smiling as he now consciously mimicked the way his favourite teacher had of walking.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Ron said with disgust at the vain boy flicking his long coat in an even more Snape-ish way.

The two boys followed Mr Granger through the mall until they came to a store they had never seen the likes of before.

"This is a music store that specialises in heavy metal and other alternative music." Sebastian told them with a somewhat disturbing glint in his eye. They followed him in to discover quite a few people of about their own age but looking very different. Ron thought he had walked into the muggle equivalent of a Dark Arts shop. Most of the teenagers in here were wearing black clothing like Draco and some even had T-shirts with the same slogan of Megadeath written across them.

"Sebastian! Good to see you again." The man behind the counter said.

"Boys this is Spike. He owns this fine establishment. Spike these are some guests of mine and I was trying to explain what a Goth was. Thought it best if I showed them." Sebastian said for all to hear.

Ron was somewhat taken aback. Spike looked like the vampire in his DADA books. The man was in his twenties with the palest completion he had ever seen. So pale he made Draco look well tanned. But his eyes were dark, black almost, as were his lips. And there were metal things stuck through his ears, eyebrows and even a metal spike though his bottom lip.

"Cool!" Harry(Draco) said as he looked closer at Spikes face, "How do you get your skin so white?"

"It's makeup!" Spike replied to the obviously envious boy. "I have some spare if you want to try!"

Harry(Draco) hurried forward and in a few minutes Spike had transformed him into a completely different person. Ron could not believe it. Before him stood the most evil vision he had ever seen. The skin now white as snow contrasting the black lined eyes. The dark décor of the shop with only a few ultraviolet lights giving everything a weird colour only caused the effect to be intensified. Draco on the other hand wanted to find a mirror so he could see for himself. He knew it must be good from the look on Weasley's face but he had to see for himself.

"Over in the toilets you'll find the mirror." Spike told them laughing.

"I'll catch up with you shortly" Sebastian told them and both boys ran out of the shop.

Draco was absolutely stunned when he saw his reflection. He no longer looked like the Harry Potter he knew. He stood there admiring a dark vision of Potter. Eyes, snake green jewels set in black sockets, skin white as death itself, black lipstick pouted lips. Even the hair, that great-untamed hair of Potter's had been transformed. Spike had used copious amounts of gel and now it hung in perfect form around the face except for two shaped horns upon his head. Draco wished he had a camera.

Ron watched as the other boy stood transfixed by his own reflection. "That's the most disturbing thing I have ever seen." He said.

"Unbelievable isn't it" Draco replied, "It would look even better if I had a few piercings like Spike. This is what I think Potter would look like now if he had been sorted in Slytherin in first year."

"Harry in Slytherin! That's a laugh!" Ron sneered. "You had better wash it off now. "

"Why? I like it." Draco replied stubbornly.

"You can't go to the Granger's house looking like that!" Ron replied shocked that anyone would chose to look that way.

"Watch me!" Draco replied and walked out the door. 

Sebastian was waiting for the boys outside with two more shopping bags for them. "I got you a couple of CDs each and some players." He had to show them how to insert the batteries into the CD players and how to insert the CDs and even how to put in the earphones. At the touch of a button on the muggle devices, music blasted into their ears. Ron was a bit taken aback but Draco loved it. The CDs he had been given had very dark evil looking covers just like he now looked. The songs were totally different to the sort of cultured music his parents had insisted he listen too. They were loud, rhythmic and the singers when he could understand them, were singing dark, bleak and even evil lyrics to the songs. He revelled in it all. If he closed his eyes he could escape this world for one much more suited to his personal taste. The sense of freedom that gave him was immense. All the way to the Granger's house Harry(Draco) sat in the back of the muggle taxicab with the music pounding in his ears and his eyes shut tight, letting the music wash over him and restore his soul.

Ron was looking dubious but Sebastian was calmly amused. "Looks like he's enjoying himself" he told Ron.

"That's what I am worried about." Ron muttered under his breath.

They all too soon had to tap Harry(Draco) on his shoulder to make him aware of the arrival at their destination. 

The Granger's home was in stark contrast to the Dursley's house. The home was large and was set in a perfectly formed neat garden. There was even a fountain with a classical cherub statue sending a stream of water into the dappled pool below. The boys both laughed when they saw where in the statue the water came from. The little angelic statue was weeing into the pool. The whole effect impressed Draco. True, it wasn't as large or as opulent as the Malfoy Manor but where the Manor was decorated in order to intimate, this house was designed to invite and welcome and the fountain added a touch of whimsy. 

The front door opened as they were walking up the path to the house. Mrs Granger appeared to welcome them and then she saw Harry(Draco). Ron was struck with how much her expression reminded him of Hermione whenever he was taking shortcuts with his homework. 

"Oh shit!" The boys heard Sebastian mutter behind them.

"Boys why don't you go in and make yourselves at home while I have a word with Sebastian." She said in something of a strained voice. "Your room is at the top of the stairs to the right."

The boys thanked her and quietly entered the house. They heard behind them Mrs Granger say, "Sebastian, I leave you alone for a couple of hours with them and this is what happens."

"Now, Honey…" Sebastian replied but the boys didn't hear more as they climbed the stairs to their room. They found the guest room and entered. It was a complete contrast to Harry's room at the Dursley's. Two comfortable beds covered in warm inviting blankets. The house was centrally heated and toasty warm. 

The two boys soon removed their heavy jackets as they started to sweat in the heat. Ron threw his on the floor while Harry(Draco) sneered at him, hanging his own coat in the wardrobe. "A fine way to treat a gift Weasley. Why don't you just go downstairs and spit in their faces."

Very chagrined, Ron picked up his new jacket. "Since when do you care about anyone else's feelings?"

"Its common politeness or were your parents too poor to teach you manners" he hissed back. Ron went beetroot red and would have probably hit Draco there and then but for the interruption of Mrs Granger. 

"When you're ready, dinner is on the table." She said smiling. As the boys realised they were very hungry, the Macdonalds having worn off some time ago, they made for the downstairs dining room. As Harry(Draco) passed her, she stopped him and looked closely at him. The open radiant smile on her face beamed at Draco. He could see the resemblance her daughter bore but the smile was something else. Hermione Granger had never smiled at Draco like that, ever!

"I don't know what my husband was thinking having you dressed like that!" she told him.

"I… I quite like it." Draco stuttered out.

"Well… You do whatever you want to dear. You deserve a bit of happiness after what you have been through. You are alright about it all, aren't you?" she told him.

"Yes … Yes it's fine! Honestly!" Draco replied

Mrs Granger pulled him suddenly into another hug. Draco was as overwhelmed with the sensation as he was the first time. "You just remember you are always welcome in our house." And then the hug was over. Draco almost lost his footing as he tried to walk down the stairs thinking about it. He wondered if this was what other people's families were like. His certainly wasn't. His mother had never hugged him and his father would never have allowed him to dress in anyway out of the norm. He could imagine what would happen if he showed up at the manor wearing this makeup. It would almost be as bad as ruining his father's scheme to have Harry Potter committed in the muggle loony bin. Ah yes, he had almost forgotten what was waiting for him when his father found out what he had done today. Draco's appetite was suddenly gone and all through dinner he merely picked at his food, excellent though it was.

"Is everything all right Harry?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'm just a bit tired." Harry(Draco) replied.

"Why don't you go have a nice hot bath. Use the spa in the main bathroom. Its big enough for two if you don't mind sharing" Mrs Granger suggested. "Then you can have a nice early night.

~*~

Ron came from a large family and as such was experienced at seizing any tactical advantage when it came to bathrooms. By the time Harry(Draco) entered Ron was already stretched out in the huge spa enjoying the bubbles. Sebastian had showed him how to turn on the bubbles and had added the bubble bath to the water. Ron was glad of that, as the foam was going to allow him to avoid having too much exposed around Draco. Ron was laying back enjoying soaking the grime out of his skin in the hot water. He had a wash towel over his eyes and was feeling nice and relaxed. When he heard Draco enter he said, "You'd better wash that makeup off in the shower before you get in the spa. He got no response except the sound of the shower a minute later.

A clean skinned Harry got out of the shower and was about to climb into the spa bath when something caught his eye. In the pile of Weasley's clothes dropped messily on the floor, a small object was sticking up. It was the end of a wand. Draco's chance had finally come. He walked over and pulled the wand free. He had it all now. No one would be able to stop him. He could blast them all and get out of here. And if he didn't miss his guess as to where Potter was, he might yet redeem himself in his father's eyes.

"Oh Weasley" he called but the boy in the bathtub ignored him. "Weasley look at me"

"I am sick of looking at you Draco" Ron replied without moving a muscle.

"Weasley, look at me now so I can see the terror in your eyes before I curse you!" Draco hissed.

Ron removed the washcloth from his face and looked at Draco standing there with the wand at the ready. "Oh you found it did you? So now what?"

"Time for a little payback for all the crap you have put me through this last few days!" Draco told Ron.

Ron looked at the boy holding a wand on him with steely eyes and said, "What are you going to do? Curse me and then go down stairs and stun the Grangers. Where will that get you? You're here with no means to get back to school."

Draco hadn't had a chance to think everything through and he kicked himself for it. It was not like a Malfoy to be without a carefully considered plan. He hated the thought of having to improvise as he went along but now he would have too. "Perhaps I'm not going back to school." He said trying to sound more confident than he was. Yes that was it! He would contact his father in the morning at the office. They had muggle telephones there and he would force Mrs Granger to make the call. His father would get here in no time. Draco stomach turned at the thought of what his father would do to muggles holding his son prisoner. Just like the thought of having Potter thrown into the muggle loony bin had unsettled him, so did the thought of his father getting his hands on the Grangers.

"So you think you can stun me and the Grangers and get to your father. Is that it?" Ron said suddenly.

Could Weasley read minds? Draco thought in surprise. Perhaps even this dumb clod could foresee the obvious first steps of Draco's plans.

"That's just great! These people rescue you from those creeps, the Dursleys, and this is how you repay them. Stunned, tortured and murdered in their home they have welcomed you into. And you questioned my manners!" Ron said as he stood up in the spa.

"They welcomed Potter into their home, not me." Draco replied but there was a note of uncertainty in his voice. 

Ron stepped out of the spa towards Draco as he said, "No! They know who you really are. I told them when I telephoned. They had the right to know what they were getting into. I'm the one who asked them to keep calling you Harry just in case anyone from our world was about. And they still came, Malfoy! They still came and rescued you, fed you, clothed you. And don't think that Hermione hasn't told them about you either. She tells them everything."

Draco was reeling. Was this some trick of Weasley's. It couldn't be true! Could it? He thought to himself. "They know… Then why?" he finally asked.

"Why? Because these are good people, Malfoy! They won't stand by while anyone is in trouble. Not even you." Ron said as he advanced on the boy holding the wand. "And what about Harry? You know where he is, don't you. Off pretending to be you at a death eater's meeting. He could have found a safer way to find out what You-Know-Who is planning but no! Ever since he found out about your summons to become a Death Eater, he's been worried about you. You probably think that's funny, Harry Potter being worried about Draco Malfoy. But that's the thing with Harry, he worries about everybody. The only person he doesn't worry about is himself. He has put himself in grave danger to save everybody else including you. And you've seen were he comes from. You've seen how his own relatives treat him. So go ahead and curse me! Go on! Do it!" Ron said, still stark naked advancing straight into the wand.

"Stand back… Stand back… " Draco yelled at the advancing Ron. He didn't know what he should do. He needed time to think. Potter worried about him!!! How could that be true? But Ron left him little choice as he advanced. "Crucio" Draco yelled. 

Ron should have fallen to the fall screaming in pain but he didn't. In fact the only thing that did happen was the wand transforming into a rubber chicken. Draco couldn't believe his eyes.

"Good isn't it. My brothers invented them. Joke wands. 2 galleons each." Ron told him as he snatched the rubber chicken out of his hands. The confused boy's hair was beginning to lighten and the scar on the forehead had all but disappeared. Soon the familiar blond haired Slytherin stood in front of a very pissed off Ron Weasley. "Good. I would have felt bad about hitting someone looking like Harry." Ron had raised his arm with a clenched fist as he had said this. He drew it back and the now defenceless Draco shut his eyes and cringed at what was about to happen. But the blow never came. "What's the use? It might make me feel better for a second but then I would have to explain things to the Grangers tomorrow. You're not worth it." Ron said. He wrapped a towel around himself and gathered his things and left, leaving Draco in the corner where he stood.

Draco was confused, embarrassed, humiliated, depressed, scared, and angry. His head spun with ideas and memories of his family, Potter's relatives and the Grangers. He was shivering and slowly climbed into the hot spa. He told himself that the drops running down his face were splashes from the bubbles but deep down he knew the truth. A Malfoy could cry!

He was alone, utterly, totally alone. His body ached with the loneliness he felt. How long he lay there, how long he wept, he had no idea but his skin was very wrinkly and his eyes very red when he eventually climbed out. He had thought about many things but had reached no conclusion except that what Weasley had said about Potter being off to save not just the world this time but Draco too was probably the truth. 

//Just the damn stupid kind of thing Potter would do!// he thought to himself.

~*~

Sebastian was settled in front of the television when a blonde head poke around the door. "Come in" he said and the blonde stranger slowly entered.

"I couldn't sleep… If I am disturbing you…" Draco said hesitantly. He had certainly not wanted to go back to the room where Ron was.

"Not at all. Come on, I have been curious about what you really look like." Sebastian said smiling. "Draco isn't it?"

"Yes" Draco replied as he moved within sight of the television screen. He was soon mesmerised. Sebastian explained that he was watching something called MTV. It was all about the muggle music he had experienced for the first time today. Draco sat on the lounge next to Sebastian and drank it all in with wrapped attention. It helped fill the void that gnawed at his chest.

"Hungry?" Sebastian asked and he offered half his bread roll that was stacked high with fillings. "It's called a Dagwood. My own special creation I start with salami then cheese, tomatoes, chillies, mayo, lettuce,… " on and on Sebastian rattled off ingredient after ingredient. Draco was getting hungry just listening. The house elves had never made anything like this. "You better have a can of coke to wash it down too."

"Coke?" Draco asked.

"It's what you drank at lunch. The fizzy stuff." Sebastian said as he returned from the kitchen with another plate and a red can. Sebastian showed Draco how to pull the tab on the can up to open it. Draco sipped at it and found it was indeed the stuff he had liked so much at lunch. 

Draco sat eating the delicious Dagwood and drinking his coke watching music videos. He couldn't imagine his own father sharing his food in such a spontaneously generous, informal and friendly way with anyone including his own son. //Perhaps muggles weren't so bad after all, well some muggles. // Draco thought to himself.

"Oh we have got to change channels now if you don't mind. The Three Stooges Festival is about to start." Sebastian said as he clicked the remote. "The Three Stooges are an old comedy program that I love. Never miss a replay. Hermione loves it too although Maryanne doesn't approval of all the violence." Sebastian explained even before Draco had asked.

In a few minutes Draco knew he was in trouble. He was laughing so hard at the antics of the three idiots on the television that coke had come out his noise. He also couldn't get a breath into his lungs. Sebastian just roared with laughter beside him. Luckily there were regular breaks in the program for what Sebastian called commercials, that gave Draco a chance to breath again. He couldn't wait to get back to school and try some of those moves out on those two dolts, Goyle and Crabbe.

"Guess you like it?" Sebastian asked

"Funniest damn thing I have ever seen." Draco replied. "The way they hit each other all the time. And you say Granger… I mean your daughter likes this too?"

"Yes, Hermione laughs like you do." Sebastian replied.

Draco hesitated and then said "We don't really get on, your daughter… Ummm Hermione and me I mean, at school."

Sebastian looked at the boy and replied, "Yes I know. She told us about your beliefs and how you and she fight. Also told us about how you compete with her in schoolwork and grades. You even beat her in a few subjects last year, I believe. She wasn't very happy about that!"

"She won overall but yes in a couple of subjects I did finish higher." Draco replied.

"Good, Hermione needs someone to give her a push. She's very bright but if she doesn't have competition she could get to believe that everything in life will be easy and it won't be." Sebastian told the boy to his obvious relief.

"Thanks, I'll try to beat your daughter in a few more subjects if we ever get back to normal at school." Draco replied. He was thoughtful for a few moments and then continued. "And about my beliefs, I … I…"

"Its OK lad. I know how hard prejudices are to give up especially when you were raised with them. And I guess your stay at the Dursley's didn't help matters any. I hope you will find us a different kettle of fish." Sebastian reassured the boy.

"I am sure I will." Draco said and taking another bite from the sandwich which he really liked he chewed for a few moments and then having swallowed, was able to continue. "I guess I am going to have to think carefully about some of my opinions."

"Mmmm, we all need to do that from time to time." Sebastian said.

Draco lounged back and watched as another episode of The Three Stooges began.

In the next advertising break Draco suddenly asked, "If my father throws me out, can I come and stay here? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that…" Draco's face had turned bright red with embarrassment. It was not something he had meant to say. It just slipped out.

Sebastian knew that the boy was bursting to talk to someone and it appeared he had chosen him. "Why would your father throw you out?"

"Well," Draco began slowly unsure of how much to share. "That whole thing of having Potter sent to a muggle loony bin, I think my father was behind it and when he finds out I was the one who… who…"

"He'll throw you out!" Sebastian prompted.

"or he'll just kill me." Draco said in all seriousness. The fear of it had been gnawing at him all day.

"I'm not the one to ask about fathers," Sebastian said, "After what happened to mine."

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"I don't think I should tell you. It might not help when you have a problem with your own father." Sebastian began but then he looked into the boy's eyes and saw that unless he was open and honest, the boy would withdraw too and Sebastian had a hunch that this was important. "Alright I'll tell you but I don't want you teasing my daughter about this OK?"

"Ok" Draco said and he meant it for once.

"I killed my father when I was 12." Sebastian said.

Draco was stunned. His jaw had dropped open in his surprise. "How?" he asked.

"Most people ask 'WHY?' not 'How?'. Anyway the 'How?' is, I beat him to death with my cricket bat, the 'Why?' is, because he was beating my mother in a drunken rage and I had to stop him. You see he was a mean drunk and he use to come home and hit my mother, and me too for that matter, all the time. Well that's why I am hardly the world's best expert on fathers."

"Wow, what happened then?" Draco asked

"I told you the first part of my story, now it's your turn. Tell me about your father and why you think he'd kill you?" Sebastian countered hoping to draw more from the boy.

Draco studied this man. He was shrewdly trying to get him to talk. "Very well, I'll tell you about him but you can't repeat this to anyone OK."

Sebastian replied, "If you don't repeat what I told you about my father especially to Hermione, it's a deal."

"Fair enough I suppose." Draco told him and then continued, "Father wants to have total control of the company that Potter has stock in. He'll do anything to get it. It's already arranged for me to marry a girl just so he can get control of her family's stock in the company. It's part of the dowry. And everything else he does is the same. It's all about the Chimeria Corporation. He even married my mother for her family's stock. It depended on having an heir, which is me, but if I were to die before my mother, he would gain nothing. That's why he hasn't had my brother pronounced dead yet. He'd lose half the stock if that happens before my mother dies."

"You have a brother and you think he's dead?" Sebastian asked.

"He died when I was very young but no one knows." Draco said. Sebastian could hear the reluctance in his voice.

"Your father?" Sebastian asked.

The look on Draco's face told Sebastian his guess was the right one.

Draco finally spoke daring, "David wasn't his son you see. My mother had David when she was very young and unmarried. That's why the Swan family was so glad when my father came along and was willing to marry her. Half the Swan family stock is rightfully his." Draco told Sebastian. He stopped, not willing to continue and said, "Its your turn again. What did you do after…?"

Sebastian regarded the boy carefully; they had made some sort of connection and the only way he was going to maintain it was to tell the boy about some things that he usually didn't share with others.

"Very well, after the police and ambulance had arrived at our house, my mother was taken to hospital but she died later from her injuries. It was obvious that my father had been beating my mother and that I had acted to defend her but there was no other choice but to put me into the boy's home. They tried to get a foster home to take me but no one wanted a killer in their house. That is until about 3 years later when Ma came into the picture. Ma Granger, Maryanne's mother! They say that Hermione is the first witch in the family but I think her grandmother was too. She certainly had a presence about her. She was like an irresistible force. Took one look at me and decide I would do. She must have been mad. By that time I had become the most evil little shit in the boy's home. Even the guards were scared of me. But there was no stopping Ma! So next thing I know I am at home with the Grangers, Ma and her stuck up, prissy little daughter Maryanne. And if you repeat that to my wife you are going to die!"

Draco laughed. "I think I know someone like that too." 

"You wouldn't be referring to my daughter Hermione now, would you?" Sebastian replied with exaggerated shock. Draco laughed. "Anyway it's your turn again!"

Draco became very serious again "My father and brother always fought. David wouldn't do what he was told if he thought it was wrong no matter the consequence. I think he would have been sorted into Gryffindor if he had made it to Hogwarts. He was only 10 when he decided to run away. I was three and I didn't want him to go so… so… I told father. It's all my fault. I got him killed." Draco put his face in his hands and was silent. He had never spoken of this before to anyone.

"You were only three, it wasn't your fault. What happened, how do you know if it was your father that killed your brother?" Sebastian said

"I followed father to see what would happened. He caught David in the garden. I saw everything. They argued. David wouldn't return to the house. He said he was going to Dumbledore and tell him about father and the Death Eaters. Father killed him right there. The body is still buried in the rose garden, unmarked. I saw what my father was that day. What I will become. What he will make me become! I am not as brave as David was. I don't want to die!" Draco replied. 

"I think your brother would be proud of how brave you were today. You did the right thing and I think you are as different to your father as I am to mine. It is our choices that determine who we are, not our fathers. I would never hit my wife or my daughter. I made the choice to do the opposite of my father. You are not responsible for what happened to your brother, your father is. Just make sure you make the right decisions in your life. Its up to you! OK?"

"I suppose so." Draco said slowly. Was it really that simple. Just make your own decisions, different to fathers. Draco would have to think about this. In the mean time he was still intrigued about this man next to him. "So its your turn again! You thought Mrs Granger was… "

"Prissy! Oh yes!. She would follow me everywhere and reported back to Ma everything I did wrong. I hated her and was very mean to her, called her all sorts of names. She'd scream back at me that I was evil and ungrateful after all that her mother had done for me. Well, I really was I suppose. Then one day when she was following me across town, I heard her scream and I go back and find some men have grabbed her and dragged her into an alley. You can guess what they were trying to do. Next thing I know I am laying into them with everything I got but they were too many and too big. Maryanne had managed to escape though and got to the police. By the time they found me I was in pretty bad shape, more dead than alive. I spent several months in hospital and Maryanne was there everyday. She tutored me in my schoolwork and when I got better, I became her constant companion and bodyguard at school. No one is ever going to touch her again. We have never been apart since. When we got married I changed my name to hers instead of the other way round. I didn't want my father's name anymore. It was a new beginning for me. Then I almost lost Maryanne when Hermione was born and it scared me shitless. I would have liked to have had more children but we didn't think it was worth the risk. So that's all I guess. I just glad that Hermione takes after her mother and not me."

"Oh I have seen your side in her too, you know!" Draco added remembering the time Hermione Granger had hit him. The fury in her eyes had scared him then.

"Oh, was it you she was angry with at the time?" Sebastian asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I kinda deserved it too I guess. You don't need to worry about your daughter, she can look after herself!" Draco said as he rubbed the side of his face she had hit him on.

"Your not interested in my daughter are you?" Sebastian asked curious about the similarities between this boy and himself.

"No, I'm gay!" Draco answered without thinking. Horrified he added, "I didn't mean to say that…"

"It's Ok, I don't have a problem with other people's orientations. In fact my best friend is gay. We were in the boy's home together. Toughest guy I have ever met! Still is. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." Sebastian told the boy to his relief.

"That's the first time I have ever said I'm gay to anyone. That's another thing father would kill me for." Draco replied.

"Sounds as if you have already started to make different decisions to your father." Sebastian told him. "I hope you aren't interested in Ron. I think my daughter has him firmly in her sights."

"Good god no. She can have him!" Draco replied.

"It's Harry Potter!" Sebastian suddenly exclaimed in a moment of insight. Draco blushed bright red so there was no point in denying it.

"He's straight though." Draco complained.

"The right guy will come along!" Sebastian replied.

The commercials over the program started again and they both turned their attention back to the television knowing that the brief conversation was now over.

~*~

Draco awoke in the morning, nice and warm in one of the guest room's beds. Sebastian must have carried him here after he fell asleep watching Three Stooges programs. In the other bed Ron Weasley slept soundly emitting little snoring sounds. Draco got up and stretched as he looked out the window on the cold and frosty garden. The sun was rising and it promised to be a fine, if cold day. Draco felt free of the fears that had plagued him over the last few days. Talking to Sebastian last night had opened new possibilities to him and freed him from the weight of being the Malfoy heir for the moment. Draco felt he was on his first ever holiday in his life, completely free of the usual demands of being a Malfoy and having his ever-overshadowing father judging his every move. To put it simply, for the first time in his life Draco was happy!

Ron was sound asleep when he felt the sudden weight across his chest and arms. He woke up suddenly to find himself pinned to the bed and the leering face of Draco Malfoy inches from his own.

"Wakey, wakey!" Draco said smiling evilly.

"Get off me Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

"I have been thinking of last night and I have decide to forgive you for what happened." Draco continued.

"Forgive ME!" Ron said angrily.

"Apology accepted! Now get up, it's time for breakfast!" Draco replied as he swept from the room.

"Barking, absolutely barking mad!" Ron said in the shock of what he had just witnessed.

By the time Ron had gotten dressed in his muggle clothes again and wandered downstairs to the kitchen, Mrs Granger had given Draco a stack of flapjacks with maple syrup. This was a very strange breakfast for Draco but he was demolishing the stack with gusto.

"Good Morning Ron" she greeted him as he walked in.

"Morning, Mrs Granger" Ron replied.

"Ron, I have told you before, call me Maryanne." She replied placing a stack of flapjacks in front of him.

"What's this?" he asked curiously starring at the flapjacks.

"Mmrph! They're really good." Came the muffled words of Draco as he tried to talk with his mouth still full of pancake. He loved the syrup especially. Draco thought to himself chewing the food down, //What would father say if he had seen that, more importantly what would he have done! Another little painful reminder of proper manners! Stop it! Remember, you are not to think of him. Not until you're back at Hogwarts.//.

Ron used a fork to cut a small piece and try it. As much as he hated to admit it Draco had been right. "Where's Mr Gran… Sebastian?" he asked.

"He'll be back in a little while. He went to pick up Harry's things from the Dursleys. I just hope he manages to not PUSH anyone this time!"

"I hope he gives them all a number of PUSHES!" Draco said suddenly spraying bits of pancake out towards Ron.

"You know this is beginning to frighten me. That's the second thing in two minutes you've said that I absolutely agree with, Malfoy! These are delicious pancakes and I hope the Dursleys get all the PUSHES they deserve." Ron said.

"Don't call me that!" Draco said sharply.

"What?" Ron said surprised. He could not remember calling Malfoy anything bad.

"I'm on holiday! So either call me Draco or don't call me anything at all." Draco replied puzzling Ron even more.

"Holiday?" Ron asked.

"Yes, that's what I have decided to call this little escapade you have dragged me into. Do you have a problem with that?" Draco replied between mouthfuls of flapjacks.

"No, no, fine by me!" Ron said now utterly confused by Draco's ideas but knowing better than to upset things further.

"So what are we going to do with you today?" Maryanne Granger asked.

"Some more television?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I think you had more than enough for a while, besides there is not much to watch this early. " Maryanne Granger said to the blond boys obvious disappointment. "How about some more flapjacks?"

"Thank you, I'd love some." Draco replied brightening.

Maryanne Granger smiled back at him an open, warm smile as she put a tiny piece of butter into the frypan. It melted noisily in the pan and just at the moment it had fully melted Maryanne poured in more batter to form a perfectly round flapjack. Draco watched every move carefully. He had never seen even a house elf cook before much less a human. Maryanne Granger flipped the flapjack over in the pan with a flick of her wrist. In no time at all it was cooked through and she dropped it onto Draco's waiting plate. She was about to begin the whole process over again when she noticed his curious stare.

"Would you like to make the next one yourself Draco?" Maryanne asked the blond boy.

"I have never cooked anything before. Well except at the Dursleys and that didn't exactly go too well." Draco replied.

"Yeah, he smoked us all out of that house yesterday." Ron added in.

"Well then its time you learnt to cook. You never know when it will come in handy again and don't worry I'll show you how to do it without burning anything." Maryanne told him. 

Draco bounced of his stool and was soon pouring the batter into the frypan under the experienced eye of Maryanne Granger.

"This is kinda like potions." Draco stated after he had flipped his first flapjack over.

"Watch it! You nearly put me of these delicious pancakes." Ron complained.

"You like potions, do you?" Maryanne enquired.

"Yes, it's my best subject and the teacher is really great." Draco said.

"Ha!" Ron injected.

Ignoring him Maryanne continued, "Well then you should be a very good cook. You have just got to learn how to use the right ingredients and what to do with them. If your interested I could teach you a few simple dishes while you are with us."

"I think I'd like that." Draco said quietly.

Ron shook his head. Draco Malfoy learning to cook! In a muggle kitchen as well! Unbelievable. He turned back to his pancakes.

~*~

Sebastian had arrived unannounced at the Dursleys much to their displeasure. Sebastian had gotten into Harry's room after pushing aside that blabbering oath Vernon Dursley. He hadn't wanted to give Sebastian anything but had realised what would happen if he got in Sebastian's way again. Sebastian had kept his temper but barely, especially after seeing Harry's room with the bars on the window and the locks on the doors and its mean little bed with thin blankets. There wasn't much beside what had been in the trunk from Hogwarts except for the photo album of Harry's parents. Sebastian knew Harry would want these safe. He had left the Dursleys with some well-chosen words shouted loud enough for the entire neighbourhood to hear and to know just what sort of things these people had put the boy through. 

After a long drive that gave him time to calm down a bit, Sebastian finally arrived at the front door with Harry's trunk and entered the house. The smell of fresh pancakes hit is nose making his mouth water. He entered the kitchen expecting to see his wife busily cooking for their guest but was surprised by the blond flipping the pancake into the air.

Maryanne smiled at Sebastian with a little knowing smile. 

"Do you want some flapjacks, Sebastian?" Draco asked, "I can make you some in a jiffy!" Draco had found he enjoyed cooking. He had made several flapjacks already and was even getting the hang of flipping them over. Even Weasley had eaten one he had made without compliant. Mind you, he had watched very carefully to make sure nothing was being added to the batter mix. 

"Yeah Ok, thanks Draco!" Sebastian replied. 

"How was the trip dear?" Maryanne asked him. She could tell her husband was more agitated than she had seen him in many years.

"The trip there and back was just fine. The destination on the other hand…" He told her stopping before he said anything more in front of the young boys. Had Maryanne and he been alone he would have used words far more colourful than usual.

"That bad?" Maryanne said.

"I tell you Maryanne, Harry Potter will never have to go back to that house ever again or it will be over my dead body." Sebastian said quietly but in a tone that conveyed his utter disgust of the Dursley's. 

"You didn't…?" she asked him, concerned that his temper had flared while he was there.

"I should have, but I didn't" Sebastian said sheepishly to his wife.

"Good, now calm down and try one of Draco's pancakes" Maryanne told him. And he did complimenting Draco on his cooking. Draco had blushed red at it but looked pleased that his efforts were appreciated.

~*~

"Would you guys like to see the surgery?" Sebastian had asked after breakfast was over. Draco hadn't known what he meant but had been eager to explore more of the muggle world. Ron had to come too, if for no other reason than to keep an eye on Draco. Soon Sebastian lead them into a wing of the house that looked like business offices and on into the surgery.

"When did you have your last check up Draco?" Sebastian asked.

"Check-up?" Draco asked confused.

"You do have dentists in the wizarding world?" he asked.

"You mean like teeth doctors, no but the magic doctors can pull teeth if there is a problem. And we have potions that can grow teeth bigger or smaller. And Madam Promfrey usually gives me oil of cloves if the pain gets bad." Draco replied.

"You have pain in a tooth?" Sebastian asked with an intense look on his face.

"In a couple but I'll get them pulled when I get back… maybe" Draco said uncertainly.

"Mmmm, Hop up here in the chair and I'll have a look." Sebastian told him.

Draco looked at the odd chair with the bright light above it. It looked far too similar to ones he had seen in the manors torture chamber. He shook his head as he backed away from Sebastian.

"Go one Draco, Sebastian won't hurt you" Ron told him smiling at the boys distressed expression.

"You do it then Weasley" Draco shot back.

"Good idea" Sebastian said before Ron could reply, "Hop up Ron and we'll do you first and show Draco there is nothing to fear.

Ron was trapped and had no choice but to sit in the chair. His confidence wasn't helped when Sebastian put a tray of evil looking instruments onto the small table attached to the chair. He also put on a mask and clear goggles then pulled on rubber gloves. He had given some to Draco and soon he had them on. Sebastian did something to the chair and it began to go back so that Ron was lying flat on his back. Sebastian sat on a stool and moved in over Ron. Draco did the same on the other side and lent in the red head in the chair.

"Open wide Ron" Sebastian told him.

"Not bad Ron, No real problems that I can see except for the tartar build up." Sebastian said after he had thoroughly prodded the teeth in Ron's mouth. 

"Tartar?" Draco asked.

"This yellow build-up around the base of each tooth. I'll scape it off and then give the teeth a good clean." Sebastian replied as he set to work.

Draco was fascinated as he watched the procedure. Sebastian had soon removed the yellow junk from each tooth and then with an instrument he called a drill, he polished each tooth in turn. The end result was Weasley had a mouthful of bright white teeth. 

Ron was able to get out of the chair once he had rinsed his mouth out and spat into the bowl next to the chair. His teeth felt so smooth against his tongue and in the mirror they looked so white.

Draco slid into the chair without further prompting wanting the same white smile.

Sebastian examined the boy's mouth. "We have a bit more of a problem here Draco. You have a number of cavities. Now I am going to use a special instrument called a laser to get rid of the decayed areas and then fill the holes. But first I am going to give you a little injection to numb the area around your teeth so you won't feel anything."

Draco thought Sebastian sounded comforting but the needle he held up looked awfully big! Draco was thinking of jumping off the chair but his expression must have given him away because Ron had moved in to cut off his escape route.

Soon Sebastian had injected Draco and he felt half his face go numb. Sebastian went to work with his strange muggle instruments. All up it took almost an hour before Draco could get up. He tried to rinse his mouth and spit in the bowl like Ron had done but dribbled most of the rinse down his front. Sebastian led the boys back into the living room and put an unhappy Draco in front of the television to recover. Ron sat next to him still happy about his white teeth.

Maryanne had come into the room and brushing Draco's hair out of his eye's said, "Oh you poor thing, you just sit there and wait for the anastatic to wear off. Just be careful not to bite your own tongue. I'll make you some nice soup and fresh bread for lunch." 

Draco sat there watching the television without any real interest. He must have fallen asleep sometime because the next thing he knew he was woken by Maryanne for lunch. His mouth felt better as the feeling had returned. His tongue felt a little furry. Lunch helped restore his spirits slightly and as he got to spend the rest of the day watching television he was satisfied. He had the feeling he had forgotten something but he felt too sorry for himself to care.

~*~

The next morning dawned and Ron woke Draco up this time. 

"What do you want?" Draco said sourly.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Ron said back to him sarcastically. "Oh and merry Christmas."

"Christmas? It's Christmas eve!" Draco realised what he had forgotten. 

"Come on, Maryanne and Sebastian are waiting for us downstairs. We are going to church this morning so dress nicely."

"Church?" Draco said as he dragged himself out of bed. 

"Doesn't your family go to church on Christmas eve?" Ron asked.

"I have never been inside a church ever." Draco said.

"Well Draco I guess this is another new experience for you." Ron said. "And you better have some of the polyjuice potion just in case we are not the only wizards there today."

The church turned out to be quite interesting for Draco. The choir especially, as their music lifted his spirits in a way he had never imagined possible. The church service was interesting and the things the minister had said during the service reminded Draco of Harry's insistence to help everyone regardless of the risks. The minister sounded very Gryffindorish. There was a procession of young children carrying gifts to the alter that Draco thought was cute. The children were obviously the apples of their parents' eyes. The parents made fools of themselves taking pictures of the children as they walked down the aisle. But it was something that touched Draco. It was the same as when he watched the family arguments of the Weasley's at school. It always brought back to him how sterile his own family was and how alone he felt since David had died.

Most of the people seemed to know the Grangers and after the service on the way out of the church many families wished them Merry Christmas. 

"Maryanne, Sebastian! How are you? Merry Christmas." The man said to them.

"Minister, Merry Christmas." Sebastian replied shaking his hand. "Let me introduce these two fine young men. This is Ron Weasley and Dra… hmm hmm Harry Potter!" Sebastian caught himself in time, just. "They're friends of Hermione from school."

"So this is Harry. I've heard about him already, as the people from family services have been in contact about a reference for you two. Told them that I would be glad to give one as they couldn't find two better people in the whole world." The minister told the Grangers and then to Harry he said "These people will love you and care for you better than anyone I know. And if you ever need to talk, or if there is anything I can ever help you with just ask. Harry, you are a very lucky young man to have people that care for you enough to include you into their own family."

"We best be going Minister, Merry Christmas" Maryanne said as the look on Harry(Draco)'s face soured. 

They were on their way to the car when Sebastian pulled Harry(Draco) aside and asked, "Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco at first shrugged it off but Sebastian wouldn't let him go till he answered. "It's Potter! He gets everything because he's goody goody and I always get left in the dirt because I'm evil."

"You're not evil and you are not going to be left in the dirt. I thought we already talked about you making your own decisions in your life." Sebastian said

"I am evil, I was raised to it." Draco replied "You don't know what I have done."

"You're not evil, at least not anymore evil than I was. We two will always have our dark sides but you can use that darkness to protect the ones you love from true evil. It's all a matter of choice. It is up to you but you don't have to face it alone. You have good friends that will help you face it." Sebastian told him.

"I don't have any friends, not really." Draco said as that feeling of emptiness filled his chest again.

"What about me and Maryanne, we are your friends, and then there is my daughter Hermione and Ron. And Harry, don't forget Harry Potter." Sebastian said.

"My friends, they're not…" Draco protested but was cut off.

"They could be. You have to choose friendship like every other important thing in your life." Sebastian told him. "Come on the others will be wondering what happened to us."

Ron was puzzled by the strange look he got from Harry(Draco) on the drive back to the Grangers. When they had just arrived back at the house and Sebastian and Maryanne had gotten out of the car Draco stopped Ron and asked suddenly "Weasley, are we friends?"

Ron was struck at the strange look on Draco's face. This question was obviously important to Draco. "Well a few days ago I would have said no right away but now, I don't know Draco. Most of the time you're fine but then you seem to go into evil git mode, like when you grabbed that wand and it makes me angry. I just don't know. But I will tell you one thing. If I have to call you Draco then you have to call me Ron and not Weasley."

Draco nodded and got out of the car. It was a start he supposed. He made up his mind to try and avoid getting into evil git mode as Ron had called it. Draco helped Maryanne prepare lunch in the kitchen as the other two sat watching football on the television. Sebastian was trying to explain the rules to Ron but Ron didn't understand a game that could only be played on the ground. Lunch was served informally in front of the television. Draco liked this informal approach to meals. He, like Ron, couldn't follow a game like football and Sebastian teased them about it, jokingly calling Quidditch players a bunch of pansies. Ron pointed out that it was the football players who acted like pansies whenever they scored a goal. The good-natured argument raged back and forth all afternoon until…

"Boys it is tradition in our family that we open one present each on Christmas Eve." Sebastian said as he handed each of the boys a gift.

"We've got presents?" Draco said "Thank you."

"But we weren't able to get you anything!" Ron said sorrowfully.

"Yes you did, you both gave us your friendship and that is the greatest gift you could have brought into this house" Maryanne replied. "Now aren't you going to open those presents?"

Smiling the two boys ripped off the bright wrapping paper. Draco had received a box full of the makeup that Spike had used. Ron's was a set of dress robes, maroon with black piping. Both boys were soon wearing their presents to the amusement of everyone. 

"Oh!" Draco said looking at Ron in his dress robes, "They've forgotten the frilly lace!" and he roared with laughter. Ron looked at him but saw that Draco had meant it as a joke. 

"Draco you are a big makeup wearing girl's blouse!" Ron replied. Draco just laughed harder.

Draco picked up the lunch plates and carried them back into the kitchen. The others heard the plates smash on the floor and a worried looking Harry(Draco) reappear. "Death eaters in the backyard." He hissed.

Ron jumped up and ran to the front windows and peeked out. Three death eaters were coming up the drive towards the house. They were surrounded.

Ron knew it was hopeless. Only one wand between them and he had it. His face hardened as he decided on the only course of action available to him. "I'll try and draw them off while you three make a run for it."

"I don't think so Ron. This is my house and I am not leaving it without a fight" Sebastian said in almost a feral growl. He went to the closet and opened the door. Pulling out a concealed panel he reached in and withdrew a pump action shotgun and a belt of cartridges. "Maryanne get in the closet and stay quiet."

"Like hell!" she said as she picked up the carving knife they had used during lunch. "It's my house too!"

Draco saw this and realised these people like all Gryffindors intended to fight even hopelessly outnumbered. He had no weapon of any sort. He would be slaughtered the moment they saw Harry Potter standing there. The potion still had some time before it wore off. 

"Is this small table valuable?" Draco asked.

"What? No it's just a cheap table. Why" Maryanne asked.

Draco didn't answer but upended the table and tore off one of the small wooden legs. He had a wand now for what it was worth. It wouldn't allow him to cast a spell but it might just be enough to bluff with he reasoned.

"You three stay behind me." He told the others and taking a deep breath opened the front door.

"That's far enough, scum!" Harry(Draco) roared at the three death eaters standing in front of the house pointing his fake wand at the middle death eater. One was tall and thin but the one's either side were shorter and fat. Ron appeared at Harry(Draco)'s side and pointed his wand at the death eater in front of him. Sebastian was on the other side of Harry(Draco) with his shotgun levelled at the last death eater. Maryanne stood behind the three men with the carving knife ready in her hands. 

"Potter! What are you doing here?" The thin one shouted. Draco knew that voice only too well.

"Why Lucius, I was going to ask you the same thing." Harry(Draco) sneered back at his father. 

Lucius was taken aback by the sudden appearance of Potter and the Weasley boy. What had started out as a simple surprise attack against defenceless muggles suddenly turned into a deadly business.

"Well Lucius did you just drop by with Goyle and Crabbe to sing Christmas carols or what? Oh by the way your little scheme to get my Uncle to have me committed backfired. He's the one who got committed, committed to stand trail that is." Harry(Draco) said in what he could manage as a calm level voice. On the inside his heart raced madly and his palms sweated. The trick he knew was to keep his opponent off balance , uncertain how to proceed. The longer the standoff lasted the better. He was after all just pointing a table leg at the man in front of him. Draco knew the theory all right but he also knew the theory had been taught to him by the man he now faced. Draco knew as soon as the curses started, he was going to die. All he could do was bluff.

Lucius was rattled. They were equally matched. What should he do?

"You've seen me in action against the Dark Lord Lucius, do you really think you and your two sidekicks are a match for me?" Harry(Draco) had to push his advantage while Lucius looked to be wavering.

"You haven't heard the last of this Potter!" the thin death eater yelled as he and his companions disparated.

"I'll check around back." Ron said and went carefully to the side of the house. The others had gone as well. They were safe for now.

Ron came back and slapped Draco on the back. "Bloody brilliant again Draco. You saved our arses!"

Harry(Draco) just dropped his table leg and ran to the bathroom. The other three could hear him throwing up as they re-entered the house. Ron walked into the bathroom and told the boy with his head in the toilet. "Draco I have decided! After that we are absolutely, positively friends!"

"If this is what it's like being friends with you Gryffindors I think I'll stick to being enemies." Draco replied.

"Too late! Once a Weasley gives their friendship, it's forever!" Ron told him as he threw up more of his lunch. "It could be worse, those could be slugs you know!" Ron said as he left the boy to it.

"Sebastian, Maryanne, he be alright in a minute but I think it's best if we get you somewhere safer for a while." Ron told the Grangers.

"Where?" They both asked.

"The burrow!" Ron said, "Dad will know what to do!" he reassured them. 

"We will get packed." Maryanne said as she went get it done. Sebastian hung back for a moment and as Harry(Draco) appeared from the bathroom he said "I want to thank you both for saving us. I know we would have not stood a chance if you hadn't been here. I want you both to consider this house your own home anytime you need it. I mean it!" and with that he was gone to help his wife pack their things.

~*~

It took them most of the night to drive to the burrow. Ron insisted Draco take more potion to maintain his appearance as Harry Potter. They kept a close lookout for anyone following either by car or by broom but they were alone. Ron had never been gladder to see the burrow before in his life. 

"Ron!" his mother screamed. "What have you been doing? The clock had you in mortal peril all night. You said you were staying at school. Maryanne, Sebastian! What's wrong? Harry, tell me what's going on?"

"Mum, can we talk about this inside with Dad please. We have been travelling all night looking out for death eaters!" Ron yelled to get his mother's attention. The words death eaters had done it well and truly.

"Death eaters! Oh my god! Come in Come in. Your father should be home any minute." Mrs Weasley said as she led them into the kitchen. A red headed girl wearing a pink dressing gown wandered into the crowded kitchen before she realised how crowded it was. And HE was there looking right at her. "Ginny! Put the kettle on." Mrs Weasley instructed in her no nonsense voice. Soon everyone had a nice strong cup of tea and some scones in front of them. Ron's father suddenly popped into existence in the kitchen and was surprised by the crowd.

"Sebastian, Maryanne, Harry, Ron! What's going on?" he asked. "What's wrong with your hair Harry?"

Before everyone's eyes, Harry Potter turned into the last person they expected to see. Ginny screamed and dropped a plate. Draco Malfoy sat at the table looking unnaturally pale and deathlike with black eyes.

"Draco, you forgot to take more potion." Ron said. "Ginny, Dad, Mum you can't tell anyone that Draco is here."

"I think you had better start at the beginning Ron and tell us everything." Mr Weasley said.

So Ron started. Somewhere in the middle of Ron's tale, Draco slumped forward into his plate of scones. He had been using the adrenaline of his fear to keep going all night but now he was relatively safe that left him to his fatigue. He was not therefore awake when the Weasleys heard of his bravery in saving the Grangers and Ron's lives by facing down three death eaters armed with only the leg of a table. The three Weasley's stared at the sleeping boy in disbelief.

Ron had avoided mentioning where Harry had gone, knowing full well his parent's reaction.

Ron and the Grangers looked like they were about to follow Draco's lead by the time the full tale had been told, so Mr Weasley sent them off to bed, even carrying the blond boy himself up to Ron's room. He then left for urgent talks with Dumbledore. 

~*~

Draco awoke but thought he must be dreaming. He appeared to be in some sort of red haze. Ron Weasley slept soundly in a bed next to him. Everything in this room was the same violent shade of maroon. It made Draco almost nauseous. He stumbled from the bed and went out in search of a bathroom. Ginny saw the blond walk out of her brother's room.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Draco looked at her and asked, "bathroom?"

"It's here." She said indicating the door behind her. 

Draco said, "thanks"

Once he had finished splashing cold water on his face he walked back out into the hall. Ginny was still there waiting for him. "You saved my brothers life!" She stated as a fact, watching his reaction.

"I think I did it to save my own life really." Draco said unsure of how to respond. He wasn't use to dealing with genuine gratitude. If he had been on his Slytherin form he would have used it to gain some sort of advantage with the girl but he was still in shock at the turn of events.

"We fight a lot, Ron and me but I still wouldn't want to see him really hurt so thanks." Ginny said blushing a deep red. "Oh! They're waiting you. In the kitchen." She then turned and went to wake her brother.

Draco peered around into the kitchen. At the table sat Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. "Ah! Young Draco, come in come in." Dumbledore said as he spotted the blonde's head at the doorway. 

"Headmaster, Professor!" Draco greeted them as he came forward. //At least HE isn't here// He thought to himself. But Draco was wrong.

"And what about your Head of House, Mr Malfoy? Doesn't he rate a greeting?" a voice came from behind Draco causing him to jump.

"Professor Snape, sir. I didn't see you there. Good morning." Draco responded quickly.

"Sit Mr Malfoy, we have many questions to ask you." Snape told him.

A few minutes later a still groggy Ron wandered into the kitchen. "What time is it?" he asked without looking up.

"Time you were asked some serious questions!" an icy dungeon voice he knew well told him. 

What word of surprised Ron chose as his reply was as unfortunate as it was rude. He soon realised his situation as he looked around the room now wide-awake and saw the three guests sitting across the kitchen table from Draco. 

"I'm very sorry, you caught me by surprise." He told them red faced. Snape looked angry but Dumbledore spoke first.

"I think we can give you some latitude this time Mr Weasley, considering all you and your partner here have achieved over the last few days." Dumbledore said.

The boys had a hard time under the questioning that day. Dumbledore had them go over everything a number of times in what had happened in the last few days. They had to tell him what they had seen, hear and even thought or suspected. And everything the headmaster asked they answered but still made no mention of where the real Harry was.

Finally, as the boys were growing hoarse from speaking, the questioning was over. Dumbledore sat deep in thought. Professor McGonagall looking at Ron with her severest stare. The one she usually reserved for those that interrupted her classes. Ron knew he was in big trouble. Snape glared at Draco. Draco couldn't bear to meet his eyes. He knew he was in trouble too. The more people who knew about what he had done in the last few days the more chance his father would find out.

"Headmaster," Professor Snape said breaking the silence. "There are two questions that are as yet unanswered. Firstly how Mr Malfoy was convinced to take part in this absurd endeavour and where is the real Harry Potter?

"Ah, Severus, I believe we can all guess where Mr Potter has gone. He seems to be destined to undertake tasks few other mortals would even contemplate." Dumbledore looked older than the boys had ever seen him before, his face lined with worry. After a few minutes he shook it of and said. "He is beyond our aid at the moment, let us trust to his luck. No, what surprises me is your involvement in this Draco. Perhaps it was not willing at first but at some point you seem to have made a decision to change the path of your life. Well done, Well done indeed." 

"I still believe we cannot ignore the rule breaking if not illegalities that have occurred Headmaster. I certainly believe that a severe punishment is called for although I believe that Mr Malfoy was not an entirely willing partner in this and should therefore be exempted. Much more than a single detention I think is warranted. I would be happy to volunteer to take Mr Weasley for them if you liked. And Mr Potter too, should he return."

Ron stared at the Professor Snape with loathing. Snape met his stare with evil amusement.

"A thousand I think." Dumbledore muttered, "for both! "

"A thousand detentions!" Ron exclaimed loudly in shock. Draco jaw hung open in disbelief. It would take years to do that many. 

"No, not detentions Mr Weasley" Dumbledore said laughing at both boys distress, "house points! One thousand house points each and awards for special services to the school too. I believe those are the largest amount of points ever awarded. Congratulations. And Mr Weasley do try and not break many more school rules for a while."

"Thank you Professor and I'll try." Ron was very chagrined at this turn of fate. Draco just looked stunned.

"And Severus WHEN Mr Potter returns it will be up to me to tell him of these events." Dumbledore said.

"Ummm Headmaster" Draco said in a very quiet voice.

"Yes Draco, what is it." Dumbledore replied looking down at the boy.

"I don't think we should tell Potter about any of this." Draco said. Snape was glaring at him. Draco knew he was going to be spending a lot of time in the potion masters office in the coming weeks getting talked too in that deathly quiet commanding voice.

"And why not?" Dumbledore replied intrigued.

"Well the Dursley are rotten sods but they are his only family. He doesn't need to know of their treachery. You can just make sure he never goes back there, can't you. He doesn't need to know about any of this." Draco wasn't sure why he said this but he knew it was important. "He doesn't seem to like them and that is understandable but I think he would still care about his family. I do about mine and I guess they kind of the same. I think he would be better off not knowing. For now at least! After the war, if we survive, we can tell him, maybe."

Dumbledore regarded Draco for some time. "You have grown a great deal in these few days young Draco. May it not fail you in the future. Very well if we all agree, we will not inform Mr Potter of his families actions in this matter until it becomes necessary. Well we had better make the arrangements to get you two back to the school before you manage to get into any more trouble."

"Headmaster, what about the Grangers?" Ron asked.

"You need not worry about them. Special protective wards will be set up around their house in the next few days and a constant watch kept for danger. We will also be installing a fireplace with a flue connection so they can get back here to the burrow if necessary. Might come in handy that connection for certain others." Dumbledore smiled at a red flushed Ron, "Until then they will be quite safe here. Now if you collect your things we will be off." Dumbledore said.

Ron's mother cried out as she rushed into the kitchen. "There's been an attack on Diagon Alley!" she said showing Professor Dumbledore and the others the Special Edition Daily Prophet.

(A/N: Well I hope the wait for this chapter proved worth it. It is the longest I have ever written and the most difficult. I hope I didn't make Draco too nice. I thought he needed more than a kiss to turn to the light but at the same time remain basically dark in nature, even if he has made some good friends unexpectedly. Wait till Hermione finds out about what he did. I might include that in a later chapter. He still has evil git mode too so that is something. I wanted to let him have a good muggle experience after his time with the Dursleys. He has also found someone he can relate to in Sebastian. How did I do, leave a review and tell me. Also check out my notes at the start of the story. I need more codenames for characters. )


	28. Meanwhile back at the Castle

**Chapter 28 - Meanwhile back at the Castle**

The platform of the Hogsmead railway station was a cold place for James Bond to wait in the chill morning air but it wasn't long after he arrived, the overnight express from London pulled into the station. He looked eagerly at the passengers getting of the train.

"Moneypenny!" He said smiling as the women of his most earnest desires stepped down onto the platform. 

"James," she replied as coyly as a sixteen year old at the sight of him. He gave her a hug feeling the warmth of her body against his and kissed her tenderly. There was a silence between them that meant more than a thousand shouted greetings. 

Finally he asked her the important question. "Did you bring it?" 

"Well, there is one slight hitch." Miss Moneypenny replied.

"Ah!, there you are 007. Here, make yourself useful and take my bag while I see to the unloading." The quartermaster said in his usual gruff way as he shoved his carry bag at James Bond and without waiting for a reply walked down the train towards the luggage carriage. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" James Bond exclaimed aghast.

"Well, James. He insisted and he is responsible until you sign for it officially." Miss Moneypenny said trying to maintain a straight face. "Besides M thought he could test out a few other items he has been working on. He's really very good at developing new equipment. Look at those comlinks he sent you. They worked perfectly from all reports."

"But Moneypenny, here of all places. I mean I thought we were trying to limit the number of people who know about this place and its inhabitants." James replied.

"He is cleared for it, James. I assure you." Miss Moneypenny told him as she dragged him towards the far end of the platform were a delicate operation of unloading was underway under the careful direction of the Quartermaster.

~*~

The few students staying over at Hogwarts for the holidays had wandered out of the entrance hall to have a snow fight in the fresh layer of white snow that had fallen overnight. The snow-covered castle looked a fairy tale picture in the bright sunlight of the early morning.

At first they didn't hear it or dismissed the distant sound as nothing but it was quickly getting louder and by the sound of it closer. The snow fight was forgotten when it had registered on them that something was rapidly approaching.

Justin Finch-Fletchley said "It can't be… That sounds like a…"

He never finished as in though the Hogwarts gates flew a blur of silver. Driving up to the castle at considerable speed was a sleek sports car. It positively threw the snow into high plumes of white as its wide tires cut though to the road beneath. At the last second the car spun around and now in a long sideways slide looked like it was going to end up in the entrance hall but it eventually slid to a stop right at the bottom of the castle's stairs. 

"That's a muggle car" one of the students said.

"That's not just a car" Justin Finch-Fletchley replied, "It's a Aston Martin V12 Vanquish!" He walked up to the car just in time to see the driver get out. "Professor Bond, is this your car?"

"Yes Justin, its mine." Professor Bond replied as all the students gathered for a closer inspection. Many of the students from wizarding families had never been close to a muggle car before. The only one they were familiar with was the wild Ford anglia that could be seen wandering in the forbidden forest sometimes. This car was very different, sleek and mean looking.

Justin Finch Fletcher turned out to be very knowledgeable about it. "It has a 6.0 litre V12 engine delivering up to 460 horse power giving a top speed of 190mph and acceleration to 60mph in 4.7 seconds." He told the other students as he walked around the car. "This one seems to have been modified."

"Very good Justin, you know your cars, take 10 points for Ravenclaw." Professor Bond said. "My car does indeed have a few non standard features." 

"I couldn't have a drive of it Professor, just around the grounds?" Justin asked hopefully.

"Lend a hand with the luggage and we'll see." Professor Bond replied.

Professor Bond had moved around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. He helped Miss Moneypenny out. The students were taken aback by the muttered comments from the car as a man climbed out of the small back seats in the rear. He didn't sound very happy although he looked oddly familiar.

"Really 007, I asked you to drive carefully." He said straightening up. "I have delicate equipment with me and I will remind you that if you destroy this car like you have all the others, IT WILL NOT BE REPLACED. I can't understand why M insisted you have it. After all you are only at a boy's school. And you can forget about letting any spotty faced teenagers drive a million pound piece of government property. So this is Hogwarts is it?" The quartermaster said looking up at the castle's entrance. Justin Finch-Flelcthley face had fallen at the mans comment about not letting him drive but Professor Bond had given him a sly wink while the man was looking up at the castle and Justin knew he was going to get his chance to drive this fabulous car. 

A cat had walked out of the door and sat looking down at the people with disdain. The Quartermaster walked up to it and reached down to pet its head. "I wouldn't do that if I was you!" Professor Bond said. He knew from experience just how unfriendly Mrs. Norris had acted whenever he got close but the Quartermaster's petting was accepted by the cat with a purr of pleasure. 

Mr. Filch arrived seconds later. "So you've arrived have you?" 

"Yes," Professor Bond replied, "And I am afraid we have an unexpected guest. So if you could prepare another guest room I would be grateful." James expected Mr. Filch's usual disdainful comments about being obliged to do extra work in preparing the room but was surprised.

"It will be my pleasure Professor to prepare our finest guest room for such a distinguished visitor" Mr. Filch said bowing slightly in the Quartermasters direction.

"You are too kind, Brother Argus." The quartermaster replied as he bowed to Mr. Filch.

"Not at all Brother Reginald," Mr. Filch replied as he and the quartermaster shook hands. Professor Bond was observant enough to notice the odd handshake they gave each other. Not a mason's handshake but similar. They obviously knew each other much to James's surprise.

"He'll be wanting to see you, you know." Mr. Filch muttered to the quartermaster.

"He'll have to wait, won't he." The quartermaster replied to Mr. Filch's delight as they entered the castle together.

"What was that all about?" James asked.

"I believe that we have witnessed the meeting of old friends." Dumbledore said from just behind James and Miss Moneypenny

James turned and said, "I wish you would stop doing that, its very unsettling having you appear just behind me all the time."

"I will try to remember that James." Dumbledore replied but James Bond could see the merriment in his eyes and knew he was in for more of the same in the future. "Ah Miss Moneypenny so nice to see you back again. I trust James is seeing to your… every need?"

"Yes thank you Professor, James has been most attentive." Miss Moneypenny replied enjoying the double meanings of their words. James just rolled his eye's at the comments. 

"I suppose we had better catch up to the quartermaster, headmaster before he falls fowl of the hazards of this place." James said wanting an excuse to get Miss Moneypenny to himself.

"I believe James, that the quartermaster will be just fine in the company of Mr. Filch." Professor Dumbledore replied. "Argus and he are old friends and in fact are both in the SSL."

"SSL?" James asked puzzled.

"That's the squib support league." Dumbledore replied.

"Squib?" James asked even more puzzled.

"A squib is the term for an individual who has little or no magical abilities, born into a magical family." Dumbledore explained.

"The Quartermaster? The Quartermaster is from a magical family?" James was surprised. He had never associated the stuffy straight-laced quartermaster with anything out of the ordinary before.

"You would be surprised James just how many members of magical families live quite normally in your muggle world." Dumbledore said as he offered his arm to Miss Moneypenny. "Come my dear, I would like your opinion on the Great Hall's Christmas decorations while we eat breakfast. Miss Moneypenny took the old headmaster's arm and they walked into the castle with James left to organize the students to take the luggage up to the guest rooms.

~*~

In the Great Hall Professor James Bond sat at the staff table for breakfast with Miss Moneypenny seated between him and the headmaster. The other staff members were there at the table. Snape looked dower even this early in the morning although James thought he saw a slight amusement in his expression at the frustration his fellow female staff members seemed to be having with Moneypenny's presence. 

The other guest at the castle was escorted by Mr. Finch to the staff table. He sat beside James and was about to begin eating when he was interrupted by the arrival of Nearly Headless Nick.

"So you have finally come to apologize have you?" Nick said loudly at the quartermaster.

"I don't see why I should be the one to apologize!" the Quartermaster replied hotly. "Your the one who ruined my twelveth birthday party."

"I would have thought you would have been please to see your old great uncle Nick take the trouble to come to your party." Nick shot back, "I wasn't to know you had invited a number of muggle children."

James and Moneypenny just sat there taking it all in. It should have occurred to James before how much family resemblance there was between the Quartermaster and Sir Nick. Just like there was between Valentin and Hagrid. James wondered how many other people he knew had family links into the magical world. He looked back towards the others at the staff table. Moneypenny, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawny. James had the impression he was missing something important. He gave up trying to figure it out and turned back to the argument between Nearly Headless Nick and the Quartermaster.

"I don't see what my lack of so called magical abilities have to do with anything. In fact I believe muggle technology is on the verge of surpassing magic in a number of areas. And in that world I am the expert. Even Bond here will vouch for that." The quartermaster was telling Sir Nick.

"Yes I suppose I can." James replied not wishing to be dragged into this family argument.

"I am sure that everyone's talents will be required to oppose the threat we now all face, magical and non-magical alike." The headmaster interrupted and managed to quell the argument for now at least. "Now do try the eggs, they are excellent this morning."

~*~

In the Gryffindor Tower common room Ron was telling Hermione about the last few days. Hermione's eyes were wide with fright and she clasped her hands over her mouth to stop from screaming. When Ron told her of the attack of the Death Eaters at the Granger's family home and how Draco, Ron and her father and mother had faced them down, she could hold back no longer. She jumped at Ron so fast he didn't have time to react. He was caught him in a hug as she sobbed into his chest. "You could have all been killed!" she grasped out between the sobs.

"Now Herm, There's no need to be upset, We're all fine!" Ron gently wrapped his arms around Hermione, not really minding her attentions at all. 

"God! Will you two get a room or something." Harry(Draco) complained from nearby. He had a very un-Harry look of disgust on his face.

Ron just said, "Ignore him Hermione, he's just in evil git mode again. He does that from time to time!" Ron gave Harry(Draco) a warning look but Hermione let go of Ron (much to his disappointment) and turned to face Harry(Draco). The look in her eye was of a very different sort than Draco had ever seen there before. She advanced on him as he scrambled to his feet. She lunged and grabbed him in a hug too and in a grateful voice said "Thank you for saving them all!"

"Get off me Granger!" Harry(Draco) said. "I am not a touchy, feelly, Gryffindor type of person thank you very much!" . Draco was still very uncomfortable with others gratitude for what he considered his act of shear stupidity. "I'll call you a mudblood again!" He threatened in the bear-hug Hermione had him in. 

Hermione wasn't buying it. She knew her parents and Ron would have been killed except for Draco actions. Compared to that all the grief he had given her over the years at Hogwarts was nothing. She also had figured out that much of his bluster was a defensive measure when others came too close.

"You won't be calling her mudblood ever again or I will be sending you back to the Dursley's" Ron said threateningly.

"Leave it Ron. I know he doesn't really mean it." Hermione said still looking at the extremely uncomfortable boy who at the moment looked like Harry.

Trying to change the subject now he was free again Draco looked around the Gryffindor common room for the first time carefully. "What a dump!" he observed. 

"Yeah and all that cold stone in the Slytherin common room is so great!" Ron replied.

"How do you know what the Slytherin common room looks like Weasley!" Draco replied with more surprise in his voice than he wanted.

"Oh me and Harry dropped in there one day, just for a look around." Ron said enjoying the outraged look on the other boys face.

"How on earth did you and Potter sneak in?" Draco fumed.

"We didn't sneak in, a Slytherin let us in, of course and we sat talking on those uncomfortable leather lounges near the fireplace." Ron continued. It was obvious Draco wanted to know who in Slytherin had let Potter and Weasley into the Slytherin common room. If he only knew it was him! Hermione was struggling to keep from laughing out loud. 

Harry(Draco) opened his mouth but closed it again. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of asking who had let them into Sytherin House. He would find out himself and when he did, he would deal with the traitors betrayal.

"Come on, fair's fair! Let's give you the grand tour of Gryffindor." Ron said. "It'll be only be a couple more hours before the train arrives and the others get back. I hope Harry is all right."

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing not telling him what happened" Hermione asked. She didn't like the idea of lying to Harry.

"Don't ask me, it was his idea." Ron replied indicating Draco.

Draco sighed. How many times must he go over this! Why do these Gryffindor's insist on going over and over the same arguments. The decision had been made and it was the right one. Harry Potter would not be told of his family's treachery. Not yet at least. The headmaster would ensure he would never have to go back. It suddenly struck Draco why Ron and Hermione were having trouble with the decision. It was the lying to their friend they couldn't accept.

"Look!" Draco said, "We are just not going to tell him what happened, not yet. It's not that you have to lie to Potter really. Just don't say anything about the last few days. Potter will just assume that I was held here the whole time. Just let him keep thinking that for now."

Hermione seemed to be still struggling with the decision but as Dumbledore had agreed to it she nodded her head.

"So what about that tour?" Draco said. He was actually pretty curious about the tower and he guessed he was never going to get a second chance to see it. He only hoped the next few hours would pass quickly. And then what? He didn't know. The future terrified him but he would deal with it later. His old inner self smirked, it wasn't like a Malfoy to be without a plan. He must have been hanging around these Gryffindors too long!


	29. A commander emerges

(A/N: Well I'm back to finish this story. Here are three new chapters for those of you who have waited this long for an update. Hope you like them enough to leave a review!) 

**Chapter 29 - A commander emerges**

**5:45AM Monday 4th January**

"Harry! Harry, wake up" Ron shook his best friend.

"Mmmph! Go away!" Harry mumbled from under the pillow he had pulled over his head. It was the morning of the first day back at Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays and the students were rising before the start of their training. Some were having a harder time of readjusting than others.

"Oh no you don't Potter, you got me into this physical training at 6.00AM malarkey, so you are not going back to sleep. WAKE UP!" Ron yelled at Harry.

Harry sat up; eyes still closed and in a very grumpy voice replied, "Some friend you are!" He began to slowly fall sideways back onto his bed but never hit as Ron grabbed him and with Neville's help dragged Harry to his feet. Ron gave Neville the nod and together they walked the still half asleep boy to the bathroom.

A scream rent the air through the entire Gryffindor Tower. Down in the crowded common room Seamus smiled and said to those around him. "Ah! The commander seems to be awake at last." They all laughed, as they knew the drill. At least once a week some of them were needed to help Ron drag his friend from his bed and to the shower. An ice cold shower was the fastest way to wake Harry up. Although you had to be careful, as Harry did not, at first, appreciate it one little bit. Their commander was definitely not a morning person. They all still had a few minutes to go before their early morning run began. For now, the obstacle course was unusable under several feet of snow. So it was once around the frozen lake, then back inside the castle for the rest of the physical training. But they couldn't leave without their commander.

Minutes later Harry walked down the stairs and into the common room. Passing Ron and Neville, he muttered "Bastards!" but they knew this was just his normal morning ritual after a cold shower awakening. "Who are you all waiting for? Lets GO!" Harry yelled to the whole common room and the students poured out of the portrait hole behind Harry to join the other houses students who would also be on their way out.

**000000000000**

An hour later the last of the students made it into the Room of Requirement, which was now a large gym where their winter training was conducted. The students were use to their routine and carried it out even if Professor Bond was strangely absent this morning. Stretches, weights, exercise machines were all employed. The students had never been fitter. A fact that had not been lost on their families when they were home during the holidays! They had marvelled at their sons' and daughters' robust appearances and graceful movements.

Professor Bond walked into the gym and called for everyone's attention. 

"Good Morning!" Professor Bond yelled, "I hope you all enjoyed the holidays! There will be no formal lessons today. Instead after breakfast, you will all be called one at a time to be debriefed on any events that you witnessed during the holidays. This is normal procedure after any action. It helps us capitalise on our successes and learn from our mistakes. The debriefings will be held in the charms classroom. Neville you will be up first. Harry you should be there too."

An excited chatter went through the gym as Professor Bond left.

"You know what this means?" Harry said to his friends around him.

"No! What?" Ron replied.

"You could have let me sleep in this morning!" Harry replied smirking like Draco. He had apparently picked up some bad habits over the holidays.

Ron looked at Seamus, Dean and Neville and they knew instinctively what to do. Together they grabbed Harry and began to carry him to the gyms change room and showers. Harry had another date with the cold-water tap!

"Mutiny! That what this is!" he yelled kicking and struggling to the rest of the halls amusement.

**000000000000**

Breakfast was a lively affair even given the usual training diet. The Great Hall was a sea of blue uniforms except for a sullen half of the Slytherin table and the staff table.

"Mail's here" Seamus yelled as the owls descended with envelops and packages tied to their feet. A strange decrepit old eagle owl landed in front of Harry. Harry was surprised when it waited for him to remove a white envelop from its foot. It was addressed to him. "I never get mail!" he said.

He carefully opened the envelop just in case, you never knew! But it was harmless.

Harry's eyebrows shot up as he began to read.

"Who's it from, Harry?" Ron asked as he chewed his sliced fruit and yoghurt.

Harry however didn't reply. He was still reading the letter and seemed to be oblivious to the rest of the world. When he was done he carefully folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope it had came in. He placed the envelop into his pocket. The whole time he did this, his face bore a very puzzled look.

"Earth to Harry! Hello oh great commander of the army of light!" Ron was trying to get his attention and when he finally received the slightly annoyed glance from Harry he asked again, "Who's it from?"

Harry regarded his friend for a moment before he replied, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Ron was about to press him further when Harry continued, "Well, we had better get to this debriefing Neville." And Harry swept from the table and out of the Great Hall with Neville hurrying to catch up. Ron shrugged and made a mental note to ask Harry about the letter later.

**000000000000**

Harry and Neville knocked on the door to the Charms classroom and received a "Come in" from inside. Entering they discovered a table had been set up at the head of the classroom. At it sat the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Bond, Arthur Weasley, and a tall man in Auror robes. To the side of the classroom two other people sat, Miss Moneypenny and a man Harry thought looked very familiar but couldn't place at the moment.

"Harry, I want to introduce you to Charlie Banks, Chief Auror. Charlie this is Harry Potter. Neville I believe you already know." Dumbledore said.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you at last, Harry." The chief Auror said as he shook Harry's hand. "Neville has told me a great deal about you."

"Sit here next to me Harry. As Commander you need to be on this panel and hear all the occurrences firsthand." Dumbledore told Harry indicating a seat between himself and the Chief Auror. "Miss Moneypenny and the Quartermaster are sitting in so they can report back any relevant points to their department."

"Now Neville why don't you start by telling us in detail about the attack in Diagon Alley and your actions there." Dumbledore told a nervous looking Neville.

Neville began to relate his tale of that day in Diagon Alley. He was interrupted many times with questions about details on every point. Harry looked on as his friend, obviously very nervous about having to speak in front of so many people, managed to do a good job of describing what had happened in Diagon Alley that day. He had just reached the part where the death eater's were about to throw their potions.

"Well, I ummm… I knew if they did, it would be bad so I… ummm I went out and I kind of.. ummm stopped them…" Neville stammered out.

"And how exactly did you do that Neville?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling.

"I just kind of made their potions blow up" Neville shrugged as he replied to the headmaster.

"Blow up! Blow up, Longbottom! I might have known. Well at least you have learnt something in my potions classes." Snape spat shaking his head. "Pity it wasn't what I was trying to teach you."

"I've been curious about this point too." The Chief Auror said. "Exactly what did you do?"

"He did what he has been doing in my classes for four years!" Snape complained, "There isn't a potion or caldron in this world that is safe from Longbottom."

"Severus, please!" Dumbledore said, "Let Neville answer the chief Aurors questions."

"Well, Seamus calls it my Wave of Chaos. I just sort of reach down and throw out all this… this… well emotion out of me. It's hard to describe really. Potions just explode when it hits them. I never considered it magic until Harry said it was after I made the lunch explode in the Great Hall earlier this year."

"But how did you know it would work when you stepped out from cover to face the deatheaters?" The Chief Auror asked.

"I didn't, I really thought I was going to die but I had to try something. If they had thrown those potions it would have been disastrous." Neville replied.

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor!" Dumbledore said. Neville blushed but Harry could tell Neville was most flattered by this praise. Harry knew that his friend had always harboured the belief that he wasn't really brave enough to really be in Gryffindor. Now there could be no doubt.

Neville continued his tale of the fight with the three Deatheaters and their defeat. "So when the remaining Death Eaters retreated to Knockturn Alley, I knew we had to go after them before they disappeared or got reinforcements. I got Seamus to secure the battle area with the younger troops and Dean Thomas and I led the assault groups of older troops into position. Everyone got their comlinks on and that's when I heard Stallion call from inside Knockturn Alley…"

"I'm sorry what are comlinks and who is Stallion?" Professor Snape asked puzzled by the last sentence of Neville's tale.

"Perhaps I could answer that Headmaster." Professor Bond cut in. "I gave the students some muggle technology that I thought might prove useful." Professor Bond removed one of the comlinks from his own robes. "The comlinks are small personal radio systems. With them the troops can talk to each other securely regardless of their location. The troops use military radio procedures when they do so. They refer to each other by codename and Stallion is Mr. Zambini's codename. It is derived from "The Italian Stallion" a character in a muggle movie. Each of the students has their own codename and they have even come up with codenames for the staff too. Yours is Santa, Headmaster."

"Well, I wonder how they came up with that?" Dumbledore asked as he stroked his long white beard. "Ho Ho Ho!" Everyone burst out laughing at this with the exception of Snape.

"Your codename Professor," James Bond continued with a wry smile on his face, "is The Count!"

"The Count!" Snape replied in surprise.

"Perhaps it refers to your regal manner." James said.

Harry and Neville were however having a hard time keeping straight faces. Snape looked somewhat flattered by the codename not realising its true origin. Dean Thomas had suggested it, as he was muggle born. As a child he had watched a lot of the television show Sesame Street and one of the puppet characters was the Count. A vampire with the manic behaviour of counting everything he came in contact in. Dean said it fitted Snape's obsession with taking points of Gryffindor. He had even done an impression of "The Count as Snape dressed in a long black cape. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10… 10 points from Gryffindor!!! Ha! Ha! Ha!" The muggle borns had laughed riotously, the wizard borns were for the most puzzled but accepted the name.

" Well that being all well and good, except I thought, Headmaster, that muggle technology would not work in magical areas such as Diagon Alley?" Snape pointed out.

"That is because the comlinks are not wholly muggle in nature. If I may explain?" The Quartermaster interrupted and with a nod from the headmaster, he continued. "I designed the units that Professor Bond gave to the students. Normal radio waves would indeed be interfered with in magical areas. But these units have certain modifications of my own invention. A mix of both worlds, if you will. Magical carrier waves and muggle technology digital processors specially shielded from outside magic by an electromagnetic field of a certain frequency spread. You see most people don't realise that magic is simply a spectrum that exists diametrically opposite the electromagnetic spectrum. By matching the fields together I can stop one interacting with the other. And these techniques can be applied to almost anything from either world." The Quartermaster looked pleased as punch with himself.

"Thank you for clearing that point up. This sounds very interesting but I believe we should continue to hear the rest of Neville's report first." The headmaster said nodding to the quartermaster. "Please continue Neville."

"Well, the Aurors showed up then and we all moved together into Knockturn Alley on Stallions signal and took down the rest of the deatheaters. When it was over we went back to Diagon Alley and that's all there was too it." Neville shrugged as if he had just finished describing a day out shopping.

"All there was too it, I think not Mr Longbottom." The Chief Auror chipped in. "You do realise what you did? You not only recognised what was about to happen but you got the other members of the forces of light organised to fight the first ever battle waged against the deatheaters successfully. And if that was not enough, you then performed an act of bravery by stopping the potion throwers and fighting hand to hand with the chief deatheater. Blood hell boy, if I wasn't sure that idiot Fudge would block it, I'd put your name in for an Order of Merlin, First Class myself. You earned it ten times over!"

Neville was bright red as he sat there listening to the Chief Auror's praise. Harry grinned happily at his friend. There would be no doubt in anyone's mind now that Neville Longbottom was a true Gryffindor.

**000000000000**

And so the morning wore on. Blue uniformed troops one by one sat in the seat in front of the panel and went over their part in the battle of Diagon Alley. All earned praise for their action to some degree. Seamus and Dean Thomas were singled out for their support of Neville in the hand-to-hand fighting.

"Well we weren't bloody well going to leave him out there alone with three of the bastards!" Seamus had commented, earning himself a nod from Dumbledore and a rebuke from McGonagall for language.

Finally the last student had finished and left the room and discussions turned to the general nature of the engagement.

"If young Neville hadn't acted as he had, I shudder to think what might have happened." The Chief Auror said.

"Yes, we were lucky but we can not rely on just luck in the battle against Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"We won't have too." Harry said suddenly. "If you will allow me Headmaster," he continued as he waved his wand. A bound report appeared in front of each of them. It was entitled "The Dark Lord's Strategy and Planned Attacks"

As everyone leafed through the report, Harry carried on in a business like manner. "The extracts in the report are from Voldemort's journal written in his own hand. I have a full copy if you wish to read it later and full scale images of the included campaign maps."

Most of the people were too shocked for words; only Dumbledore sat there with an amused look on his face and a twinkle in his eyes as he regarded Harry Potter. Here was the intelligence coup of all time, a complete record of the enemy's upcoming strategy. No one missed the implication of having this document meant to the forces of light. They sat there staring dumbfounded at the Boy-Who-Lived as he calmly continued. "If you check Appendix A, you will find a register of Deatheaters that has quiet a few surprises in it. I'll need your help in formulating the best counter strategy for this. It is going to be an immensely complex task."

The Chief Auror finally broke the silence after Harry had finished talking. "Bloody Hell!"

Harry idly wondered why The Chief Auror didn't get a warning about his language from McGonagall.

**000000000000**

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Professor Bond yelled. He had pulled Harry aside from the others just outside the charms classroom and waited till they were alone. In front of him stood Harry Potter. A dark and angry Harry Potter.

"I wasn't though…" Harry said back a bit louder than he meant to.

"By some miracle! What were you thinking! Walking into the enemies' very midst without any real plan or escape route. If they had found you out…" Professor Bond snapped back.

"But they didn't find out. And besides, you're a great one to talk, you have done this sort of thing loads of times according to Valentin." Harry argued in return.

"Valentin exaggerated!" Professor Bond lied. "Besides I was not the commander of the entire army. I was only one agent. If I had been captured or killed it wouldn't have meant losing the entire war. You are different. Don't look at me like that. You know you are, like it or not. You can't afford to take chances with your life. We need a live commander!"

"A live commander isn't going to help if we don't know what Voldemort is planning. We were blind to his real intentions. And the only one who could have done this is me. So I took the chance and now we have what we need." Harry replied forcefully.

"Well, what's done is done." Professor Bond sighed finally. "But next time ask first…. What am I saying? There isn't going to be a next time!"

"Wanna bet?" Harry laughed as he turned to go out into the grounds for some fresh air. James couldn't help thinking that this was some sort of karmic pay back directed squarely at him. He did not like it one little bit! He hurried after Harry shaking his head in frustration.

Harry stood at the entrance looking out over the grounds. He saw two people approaching.

"It can't be!" He said to himself and then yelled "Professor!" as he ran towards the two struggling towards the castle.


	30. Smeltings

**Chapter 30 - Smeltings**

**10:00AM Monday 4th January - the first day back after the Christmas Break**

Jonas Sulk, the Master of Discipline of Smeltings Boys School looked out of his office window as his biggest (in every sense of the word,) problem walked by. Jonas sighed as he thought of the boy. He had threatened and given the boy detentions for his bullying but it had failed to make the boy realise the error of his ways. The current headmaster had vetoed any further measures as he thought that a bit of bullying was a fine tradition to have in his school. "Perhaps if he attended another school that was less forgiving of his actions the boy would change." Jonas idly thought but he knew it was unlikely.

Dudley Dursley and his gang of sycophantic followers were scouring the school grounds looking for a bit of fun. Some poor, and usually small, student caught unawares on their own, someone who would be an easy target to bully for Big D and his fellows.

"Hoskins!" Dudley roared laughing at an unlucky youth who happened to be reading a book under a tree in a secluded part of the grounds. The gang he faced had already cut off all possible routes of escape. But luckily, for young Hoskins at least, fate was about to intervene.

"Dursley!" a voice rang out behind the gang members.

Dudley turned and what he faced shocked him to the core. Four tall men wearing masks and black robes stood there holding things out in their hands that Dudley recognised only too well. Wands! His fellows not realising their peril were shocked when Dudley squealed like a pig and clamped both his hands onto his bottom as he backed away from the men.

"You're not allowed on school…" Piers yelled at the strange men before he was cut off by one of them screaming "Curcio!" Piers fell to the ground, his entire body racked by violent spasms. The man holding the wand on the boy cackled with laughter as Piers screams echoed off the nearby school buildings. The other students just stared in horror at a fate that awaited them all.

But as if answering the screams of Piers, the school buildings began to emit a high pitched wail of their own, one which every student and staff member had been drilled into knowing very well indeed. It was a coded evacuation siren. The school had always had fire drills in past years but this year the new Master of Discipline Jonas Sulk had expanded them to include different types of signals. This signal was for a terrorist attack and in these troubled times; few thought it strange that such a signal be practiced. The only thing that they did find strange was the frequency of the drills but they also knew that the Master of Discipline would brook no one, student or staff member, slacking off in the drills. They had exactly one minute before the time limit the Master had imposed ran out. Every student and staff member in the school was now running flat out for the bunker under the school buildings. It was well protected against all types of attack and held the small school armoury which staff members drew their pistols from.

The trapped gang of bullies and their intended victim however realised it was too late for them to safely gain the bunker. They knew this was no drill, this was the real thing and the strange men they faced were the terrorists.

"Kill the others," the tallest terrorist said as he moved towards the now quivering lump of flesh that was Dudley.

"Arvada…" one death eater began as he pointed his wand towards the gang.

"BANG!" A shot rang out and the death eater slumped to the ground dead. He had been shot from behind and a volley of shots struck around the other death eaters but they had quickly protected themselves with shielding spells and remained unhurt.

"Damn!" Jonas Sulk muttered as he dove out of the way of curses sent in his direction. He had hoped to take out several of the terrorists before they could react but one would have to do for now. He slipped away as two of the death eaters gave chase. He was on his home ground and they were not. He knew every twist and turn in this chaotic old school and with the other students and staff now safely holed up in the bunker, he was free to act without risking their lives.

The two deatheaters stopped when they realised they had lost their quarry. They stood in the middle of an old walled courtyard. From over a nearby wall behind them a small object was thrown and landed at their feet. They looked down on the strange muggle object puzzled but not for long. The grenade detonated and what was left of their bodies were flung into the gardens.

Jonas Sulk looked quickly around the archway into the square. "That's not going to do the lawn one bit of good." He said looking at the cratered grass. He didn't want to think what the Headmaster would say about the now smashed 18th century stain glass windows of the school chapel on the other side of the square. "Three down, one to go!" He told himself as he headed back the way he had come.

**000000000000**

The sound of the explosion had alerted the remaining deatheater that his time was running out. He needed to get the fat muggle to take the porta key and get him back to Lucius before anything else happened. But he was having trouble. The boy had his hands on his backside and so far had refused to move them to the porta key. "Curcio" the death eater screamed and Dudley was once again screaming in agony.

"Take the porta key boy or I will curse you again!" the deatheater yelled at the slowly reviving boy at his feet. The deatheater shoved the porta key once more towards the boy but his hands remained firmly clutching his backside.

The man was knocked away by another flying in with a rugby tackle; his wand fell from his hand. Jonas Sulk rolled away and quickly regained his feet. The other man also had reacted quickly after the initial attack. He was on his feet and was drawing two long knives from his robes.

"I will thank you to leave my students alone." Jonas said to his opponent calmly.

"Fool of a muggle. You do not know what you face." The man in the black robe replied.

"Let me guess, a wizard! To be precise a Deatheater! Right?" Jonas replied as he carefully circled the man. Dudley eyes shot wide as he heard what his teacher said but Dudley's hands remained firmly on his backside.

"So Muggle you have heard of us. It makes no difference you will soon be dead." The deatheater said as he moved in for the kill but he had underestimated his opponent. A former member of the British SAS, he had not let his fighting skills diminish in his new occupation. He turned the stabbing arm of his attacker in mid lunge and swinging the man around and over his hip threw the deatheater to the ground. Jonas Sulk, still holding the man's wrist, turned the knife down and with his full weight now bearing down on it he drove the tip of the blade through the eyehole of the mask. The deatheater let out a curling scream as the blade was driven through his eye and on into the brain. The deatheater was dead and Jonas Sulk slumped onto the ground to catch his breath.

"I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." He said to no one in particular. He looked around at his students. The gang members were thankfully unconscious after their torture. Jonas checked their pulses and knew they would recover. The Hoskins boy had remained seated throughout the entire event just watching. He sat there still looking on. Jonas could think of nothing to do for the boy right now. He had a much more pressing concern. He dragged himself back to his feet.

"Mr Dursley, it's all over now." Jonas said standing over the large boy who had been the target of the deatheaters. "I think its wise to get you somewhere safer. Let me help you up."

Dudley looked up at the man who has just saved his life. Still dazed from his ordeal he moved slowly but finally managed to remove his hands from his backside.

"Where?" Dudley asked as he reached up to take the Master of Disciplines hand. Jonas quickly pressed an object into the boy's hand as he said "Hogwarts!"

"Nooooooo….." Dudley screamed as he felt a strange tugging sensation in his stomach.

**000000000000**

The Hoskins boy sat there watching as the Master of Discipline and the biggest bully in the school disappeared before his very eyes.

A series of popping sounds around him made him turn his head to see a number of men in red robes appear out of thin air.

"These boys have been hit with the cruciatus curse but they will be alright." One of the men said as he examined the gang members on the ground.

"Two deatheater bodies here and two others over in a nearby square. I'll get them moved back to headquarters for identification." Another of the strange men said.

"Hi there!" One of the men said to the Hoskins boy. "Don't worry, we are not here to hurt you. OK?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak but the man pointed his wand at him and said "Oblivion!"

**000000000000**

Sometime latter when the all clear had not been sounded by the Master of Discipline to signify the end of the evacuation drill the headmaster had grown tired of waiting and had thrown open the doors of the bunker. He stormed up to find the Master of Discipline to tell the man what exactly he thought of this tomfoolery. His staff and students followed ready to enjoy the spectacle. When the headmaster had entered the square and saw the blast damage to the lawn and surrounding windows he was dumbstruck. The terrorist attack had been real. He hurried on and was soon at the scene of the bodies of his students lying at the feet of a strangely smiling Hoskins boy.

"What happened Hoskins?" he asked but the boy stayed silent as he continued to stare blankly back at the headmaster.

"Headmaster, we can't find the Master of Discipline anywhere and the Dursley boy is missing too!" One of the other teachers said.

"I'll call the police." The Headmaster replied shocked at the realisation that real terrorists had struck at Smeltings and had apparently kidnapped a student and a member of staff. The headmaster also began planning a number of other calls to old students of the school who were now senior members in the government. He was going to make sure that real action would be taken against the people responsible for this outrage.

**000000000000**

Two bodies suddenly appeared and fell to the ground just outside the main gates of Hogwarts. Jonas Sulk stood up and dusted himself off. "I hate those damn things," he said.

Dudley Dursley looked up at the man on the ground. "You're one of them!"

Jonas smiled and replied, "A wizard you mean? No I just a muggle like you Mr Dursley, a muggle with a relative here at Hogwarts. Shall we go up to the school or are you going to lie there till more deatheaters show up."

Dudley was aching all over in the aftermath of the torture but at the prospect of more men in masks showing up he managed to scabble to his feet. With Jonas support he was able to walk slowly. He dreaded what was about to happen when he got to his cousin's school full of freaks.

**000000000000**

"Dudley? What the hell are you doing here?" Harry yelled when he recognized one of the people walking up from the gates.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing. I don't think he'll make it much further." The strange man next to Dudley said as Harry ran up.

Harry could see that the man was right. Dudley looked close to complete collapse. He was breathing unsteadily and his face was pale and drained. His eyes were slightly glazed and seemed unfocused. Then suddenly he had come to the end of his endurance and pitched forward onto the ground unconscious. Harry drew his wand and said "mobilicorpus" and Dudley's limp body was raised and turned over. Harry had difficulty controlling the now floating body but managed to get it moving towards the castle.

"Jonas" James Bond said as he ran up. "Its happened then!"

"Yes four of them were after our friend here. I took care of them but thought it best to move the boy in case others showed up."

"I'll inform the headmaster." James said but a voice from behind him said.

"No need James, I'm here now" Albus Dumbledore was there with professor McGonagal.

"Minerva, can I ask you to take the Dursley boy up to the hospital wing. Poppy can check him over for any lasting effects from a cruciatus curse." With that Professor McGonagal waved her wand and struggled with the huge body floating behind her.

"Harry this is Jonas Sulk. He's been keeping an eye on you cousin for the order. He is Tonks cousin and although a muggle, like James here he has certain talents that are very useful. Now I think you should go to the hospital wing. Your cousin will need to see a friendly face when he comes too."

**000000000000**

Dudley's eyes fluttered open. "It was all a dream, a nightmare" he thought to himself but then the ceiling came into view. "That's odd" he thought as he didn't recognize the high vaulted ceiling. He sat up and looked around the room. It was strange. Beds lined up like a hospital ward but the décor was old. There were portraits on the wall opposite and the figures in them were moving.

"Oh no no no…" he said as the realization of where he was hit him.

The door opened and in walked his cousin Harry Potter wearing a strange robe with some sort of emblem on them.

"Oh you're awake!" Harry said as he saw his cousin sitting up.

"Where… Where…" Dudley stuttered.

"You're at Hogwarts. This is the hospital wing." Harry told Dudley. Harry had meant to reassure Dudley but by the look on his cousins face he was anything but reassured. "You're safe here, I promise."

Dudley looked uncertain so Harry thought he would distract him.

"I got your letter." Harry said. "That was a real surprise."

"I, we don't like each other but I… I didn't know what Dad was going to do. It wasn't right. Not a loony bin. Not forever!" Dudley stammered with a look of intense shame on his palid face. "Mum says she didn't know either. It was Dad, he's always hated you the most."

"Dudley, can you tell me exactly what happened over the holidays? Just pretend I am someone who wasn't there." Harry asked as he dragged a chair beside his cousins bed.

Dudley gave Harry a strange look but he was too tired to argue, so he just started describing the events as he knew them. When his cousin had finished his strange tale, Harry told him, "Get some more sleep and when you wake up I'll find out how we are sending you home. Don't worry Dudley. Like I promised, you are safe here."

Dudley was somewhat reassured knowing his cousin did not normally lie about things and he laid back and was soon deep asleep.

Madam Pomfrey arrived and began examining Dudley. At the end she asked Harry, "Why would they use an engorment charm on him?"

Harry suppressed a laugh as he replied, "They didn't. That's his natural size!"

"My goodness!" Madam Pomfrey replied shocked but continued with her examination and when it was completed told Harry "The boy will be fine. He was hit with the Cruciatus curse but not for too long."

Harry thanked her and she went to her office leaving Harry standing there,

Harry began thinking of Dudley's strange tale of the holidays. "Some people have a lot of explaining to do!" he said to himself as his eyes narrowed.


	31. The funeral

**Chapter 31 - The funeral**

In the castle courtyard a line of students waited in line for their turn at the wheel of the muggle car. After James Bond had allowed Justin Finch-Fletchley to drive his car around the grounds, Professor Bond found himself besieged with requests from other students for a chance to do the same. It had begun with the muggle-borns but soon spread to every student, even those from pure blood families that usually had nothing whatsoever to do with all things muggle. The headmaster had been forced to intervene to avoid disputes among the students waiting their turn. That's how Professor James Bond, first muggle Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry found himself with a new role of teaching Drivers Ed!

"Not too bad Mr. Goyle," Professor Bond said as he climbed out of the Vanquish's passenger seat. Harry and Ron standing close by could see James looked slightly paler than usual. "You just need to remember that the steering wheel turns clockwise to go to the right and anticlockwise to go left, not the other way around."

"Professor Bond!" Professor McGonagall said as she came hurrying up. "Professor, we have just received an urgent message from the ministry for you. Someone called Q has been taken seriously ill. He is asking for you."

"I have to get to London right away." James Bond replied.

"We can use the flue connection in the headmasters office to get you directly to Diagon Alley.

The waiting students were forgotten as the Professors hurried into the castle.

"Who's Q, Harry?" Ron asked knowing his friend knew a lot more about Professor Bond than anyone else.

"I met him once. He's a nice old man and I think he was James' mentor when he was growing up. James certainly looks up to him in many ways like a father. Q was the Quartermaster's predecessor and was responsible for all the gadgets and weapons that James used in his work. I hope he will be alright." Harry told Ron. The other students around took little heed of Harry's comments except for a few Slytherins who without drawing attention to themselves noted every word.

**000000000000**

Voldemort looked amused, "So this muggle professor at Hogwarts is some sort of muggle auror. Well we will teach him the dangers of meddling in our world."

"Lucius, I am very disappointed in your son. If it weren't for others," Voldemort indicated two rather fat death eaters to one side. Goyle and Crabbe beamed in the Lord admiration of their sons' information, "we would not have found out about this opportunity to show that fool Dumbledore that we can reach even his pet muggle." Voldemort hissed at Lucius Malfoy who stood before him with his head bowed.

"My Lord," Lucius replied bowing low, "Draco has warned caution against acting on this so-called information. He is suspicious of the apparent ease the information was obtained."

"Nonsense! This is your son merely trying to make up for his own failure. He will receive my displeasure for this failure when next we meet. Tell him further failures on his part will only compound the welcome he will receive." Voldemort shouted at Lucius Malfoy. "Leave me now before my displeasure with your son spills over onto his father!"

Lucius made a hasty departure. He was furious that Draco had placed him in this position. The boy's failure in this matter would receive his father's displeasure as well as the Dark Lords.

**000000000000**

James Bond stood before the gathered crowd as he struggled to find the words for the eulogy he was giving beside the coffin.

"Q was a unique individual. A genius as a designer of some of the most advanced technology of this age. But that is not what made him the great man that changed the direction of so many lives. It was his humanity, his ability to reach so many of us in our darkest moments and make us see that what we do was necessary. Here today are many who in the not too distant past were the bitterest of enemies. The walls have fallen not just between our nations but also between us as individuals. Q gave many of us the skills and the strength to survive to see this day. The world has changed much but Q showed us the eternal truth that good men must endure the darkness and in the end the light will be victorious."

"So many years ago Q for whatever reason took pity on a skinny young recruit. He helped me cope with the training and then after I survived my first mission more by good luck than skill, he put me back together and made me realise not just the importance of what we do but the honour involved in it. We fight and give our lives so others can be safe and free. Q is not dead, not while one of us stand against the dark. For there is always a new darkness that will threaten us and it is for each generation to stand and to take up the torch for the light of freedom for us all against that darkness."

Around James Bond in the grounds of the cemetery stood many of the intelligence community surviving leading figures. Former allies and enemies gathered on this one occasion to mourn the passing of one of their number. M stood to one side, her counterparts from Russia, the United States, and China close by. All knew him not by his name but by the single letter of the alphabet, which stood for his role in British intelligence, "Q". Quartermaster and chief inventor of those necessary aids to agents in the field. His coffin draped in the Union Jack, garlands of flowers and wreaths stood at the side.

Silent as the grave itself dark figures crept around the edges of the headstones on the edge of the cemetery. Black robed and wearing masks they stole into position surrounding the area. Their arrival however did not go unnoticed. James Bond saw out of the corner of his eye, the first of the death eaters to move forward into the sight of the mourners. With a mere look in his eyes, he alerted M who was standing next to Felix and his CIA colleagues and Valentin and his KGB buddies. The Chinese agents didn't miss the sudden increase in the tenseness of their fellow mourners. Hands casually drifted inconspicuously into coats and pockets.

"James Bond I believe. Does that old fool Dumbledore think we would tolerate such an insult as a muggle teaching our children." The death eater in the lead yelled.

"What do you want?" James yelled back.

"To teach you muggle fools to stay out of matters that don't concern you." The death eater replied and then crackled in laughter as he drew his wand.

But James was faster and drew his hand from his jacket.

"Muggle weapons are no use against us!" the death eater yelled as he noticed the movement and it was true enough. No bullet would penetrate the protective spells they had cast around themselves in preparation for this attack. But it was not a gun that James Bond drew from his jacket. It was a wand. "Expellarius!" James yelled and the death eater was blasted backwards as his wand fell from his hand.

M threw a stunning spell at the Death eater immediately in front of her and caught him by surprise too. The other mourners made the most of their first volley of curses and nearly all the Death eaters were incapacitated. The remaining death eaters scattered seeking cover amongst the headstones of the cemetery. The death eaters who attempt to disparate screamed in hideous pain. Blue uniformed members of the army of light could be seen moving into the cemetery from all its entrances. There was no escape for the remaining death eaters. A game of cat and mouse began between the combatants but it could in the long run have only one outcome now.

**000000000000**

Many miles away from the scene in a secure bunker deep under Whitehall, M watched the relayed video from the cameras overlooking the cemetery. Beside her stood her counterparts from the worlds major security organisations. Never before had they ever stood in one room. Never before had they all faced a common threat together.

"I believe you have all been briefed by your local ministries dealing with… let us call it the hidden world. Before their internal disputes have gone largely unnoticed by our world but with the rise of this new Dark Lord we are all involved in this war whether we like it or not. Terrorist attacks linked to these death eaters are occurring everywhere. If they are not contained and defeated we will face obliteration. James Bond has special links with the troops you just saw take out the terrorists. James?"

"Thank you M, Ladies and gentlemen today you witnessed an attack by these terrorists known as Death Eaters and the counter operation against them. The whole thing was an ambush set up to show you how we intend to take out these death eaters. You might be surprised that both the planning of the counter operation and the intelligence that this ambush was based on was all the work of one individual. And he is 16 years old."

The gathered security chiefs and their aids were, to say the least, shocked.

"A teenager?" one asked.

"An extraordinary teenager who I have been training for many months. It will be him who will direct all actions against the Death eaters, with our help of course. His name is Harry Potter. You just saw him in action. That was him impersonating me giving the eulogy at the funeral."

"Call that an eulogy, do you?" a voice from the side muttered.

"Q, please!" M whispered to the old man sitting nearby.

"And don't think I didn't see that pitiful excuse for a wreath from the department either. After all the years I gave to the department you'd think…" Q continued to mumble.

"Q this was a fake funeral." M hissed to Q, "I see no point in wasting departmental funds on extravagant flowers when you aren't really dead. I promise you when you are really dead I will order a much more suitable wreath. Now if you don't shut up the order will be going in tomorrow!"

"Harry Potter and his troops will lead the way in all actions dealing with these Death eaters." James continued ignoring the conversation to his side.

Discussions amongst those present broke up into small groups. The Russians were huddled around Valentin and he used exaggerated hand gestures to get his arguments across the new Russian security chief. Felix was having a similar discussion with the US undersecretary of defence.

"This is hopeless!" James said quietly to M.

She just gave a small smile and replied, "Patience 007. This is a good start. It will take them time to absorb what they have learned today. I am sure that in the end they will co-operate fully. I mean what other choice will they have."

"I hope you are right." James said turning around to watch the monitor screens again. He could see Harry begin to transform back into himself and still in the naval uniform of a commander he continued to direct his troops in the cleanup of the remaining deatheaters. "I worry about Harry and his friends. The risks he took to get us this information was greater than they will ever know and if we waste this one chance to stop the Voldemort and his death eaters, what hope do we have?" The pain and worry that crossed the face of James Bond was obvious.

"Not easy is it? To watch another risk themselves while you sit back here at headquarters all safe and sound." M said quietly. "Perhaps you are learning what it was like for us when you were off on some mission to save the world. Now the time has come for you to pass the torch to another. But I think you have chosen well. And the boy could have no better mentor than you James."

"I hope so, M, I really hope so!" James replied and together they turned back to the others.

**000000000000**

"A TRAP! A TRAP! What do you mean it was a trap?" Voldemort bellowed at the cowering Death eaters. "FOOLS, I am surrounded by fools!"

"My lord it was Potter,he was…" the deatheater began but was stopped as the Crucious curse hit him.

"Potter! POTTER!" Voldemort bellowed. "I will take care of Potter!" The deatheater's screams continued for a long time until he stilled and remained quiet. Whether he had merely lost conscience or was dead, no one cared. If he was fool enough to use the name of the-boy-who-lived in front of the dark lord, his fate was sealed.

"All of you get out! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Voldemort yelled.

The death eaters fled before the wrath of their Lord. "Not you Lucius!" Voldemort snapped.

Lucius Malfoy felt a chill down his back at the prospect of being alone with the Dark Lord while he was in such a rage.

"It would seem that Draco's caution was warranted after all. He has good instincts! I will place more weight on his reports and all those loyal to me at Hogwarts will be under his control. Tell your son he is responsible for punishing those fools at Hogwarts who led us into this disaster. The Malfoys are beginning to prove themselves to be most valuable servants. If this continues you and your son will have positions second to none, save your Lord."

"Yes my Lord. My son will be honored by your praise, Lord." Lucius groveled. He was pleased by the praise that Draco's report had brought to him and with his own designs weaved into the death eaters' attacks he helped the Lord plan, he was most happy with the turn of events.

"Lucius, you will begin preparation of our attack on Hogwarts itself. Draco will be responsible for disabling the protective wards around the castle. We will strike into the heart of the resistance to us and sweep aside all those who oppose us. With Hogwarts under my control the ministry will fall into line and we will have won! Failure is not an option."


End file.
